Fireworks
by StrawberryStetson
Summary: A drunken House decides to hideout at Cameron's. A mysterious call from Wilson. A nearly impossible bet. A sad secret, healing kisses, fun and fireworks. And a town full of unforgettable people and stories all about our favorite doctor!
1. Ch1: Humor a Drunk Man

The knock on Cameron's door was loud and hard. She rolled over in panic, a hundred scary possibilities in her mind. It was 3:10am. She peeked out the blinds and saw two police cars parked in her driveway. She grabbed her nightshirt and carefully opened the door.

"Dr. Allison Cameron? Hi I'm Sergeant Phillip Peterson. Do you know a Dr. Gregory House?"

"Yes of course, he's my boss. Is he all right?"

"I'd say so. Just far beyond the legal alcohol limit. He crashed his motorcycle into a fire hydrant in a residential neighborhood on 10th. Normally I'd run him in for a DUI but..uh well he saved my son last year. My boy, Calvin had leukemia, Dr. House not only arranged for my son to have a bone marrow transplant; he donated it himself. I owe him a lot more than my life."

Cameron was startled by this admission. House was a brilliant doctor even if a little rough around the edges, but to put himself through considerable pain to rescue a child was out of this world.

"Anyway I asked him where he lived and he told me to take him here. Can you keep an eye on him for the night? I had my buddy Charlie tow his motorcycle to his house."

"Where is he?"

"Back of my car."

Cameron followed Peterson to his car. House was blitzed and singing a bad Sinatra version of "Strangers in the Night."

"Hello Allison." He laughed.

House rarely called her by her first name unless he was trying to annoy her.

"Wait a minute. You're not wearing a bra are you? (chuckles) Oh lucky me!"

He attempted to stand up but stumbled. Luckily Peterson's partner was a good three inches taller than House and at least 60lbs heavier. He wrapped his arm around House's waist.

"Where do you want him, Miss?"

"Just put him on the couch in the living room. Follow me."

"See Pete I told you, Cam's got a nice ass."

After House had been laid out on the couch, Cameron showed the officers to the door and thanked them for helping him out. She assured them that this was uncharacteristic of House.

When she returned to the living room, House was laying on the couch shirtless. His right side was scratched severely from his ribs to his armpit, including his forearm and hand.

"What? You aren't naked yet? What kinda room service is this?"

"I don't get naked for drunken, road-rashed men."

"No booze when you were dissecting Bobby Chase?" He laughed at his own nickname for the Aussie doc.

"Lay still. I need to get you cleaned up."

"Ok and by the way I'm a fan of hot cherry oil."

When she got back from the bathroom with her robe on and a dishpan full of warm soappy water, a towel across her shoulder, bandages under her arm along with antiseptic and medical tape, she found him seated at her kitchen table with 3 out of 5 shots he had poured himself, already downed.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled grabbing the last two shots and bottle of Jack Daniels from his hand. She launched both glasses into the sink.

"Hey I want my Jack back! Oh! That's a totally wicked song, Al! I want my Jack back, something like a Big Mac..." He trailed off as he stood to his feet, supported only by the counter top.

"Come on Ray Charles, let's get you cleaned up."

"A sponge bath? Fun!"

She pushed him back down to his original position on the couch and began cleaning his scrapes.

"Ow!" He protested. "That hurt, you're supposed to be a doctor, gentle gentle."

Before she could figure out that he was plotting something, he took her hand in his and began kissing her hand and then her wrist. She tried to ignore the sensation, even reasoned that he was too drunk to know what he was doing but the kisses were so tender and so sensual she lost herself. And then suddenly he stopped. She figured he'd passed out but he penetrated her with those bloodshot Caribbean blue eyes.

"Gentle Al, gentle. Now you try it."

It took her more than a breathless moment to realize he'd meant for her to kiss away his scratches.

"House, I-"

"Shh, gentle, gentle."

_Humor a drunken man? Where in medical school did I learn this one?_

Slowly she placed gentle kisses on his side and as she did so she could see the goosebumps begin to form on the unwounded pieces of his chest and stomach. This intrigued her. Softly, tenderly she kissed his damaged flesh. His hands were suddenly touching her hair. And then all at once his hand dropped from her head. He had finally passed out. Cameron returned to her task of cleaning and dressing the wounds. She slowly pulled the indian blanket across him and returned to her bedroom.

The sound of thunder woke Cameron the next morning. Her alarm clock said 9:15am. But it didn't matter because it was Saturday. And then as she moved to turn over and go back to sleep she felt something alien to her. An arm possessively wrapped around her. Turning slowly she saw House lying beside her, completely zonked out.

"House." She whispered, although for an unknown reason as they were alone. "House wake up."

A glazed over, red-framed, blue eye emerged from his eyelid.

"This can't be right. In my fantasies you're wearing red leather and talking with a Texas accent."

"House, this isn't funny."

"You're telling me. I'm not sure right now if my fruit of the looms managed to stay on. Give me your hand, you can check for me."

She jerked her hand back before quickly realizing that she herself had gone to bed bottomless.

"Get out of my bed!"

"Well considering my underoos are under that chair by the door, I'd say not a good idea. So maybe it's your turn to get out."

"No way am I giving you a free show."

"Pity. Well let's see we're both naked from the waist down, and neither of us is getting up so….. should we play sink the putter?"

"Not a chance."

"Ok then since we have no other alternative. 1-2-3!"

Cameron shrieked as the covers were torn from her body and his and thrown to the floor.

"You got some smooth thighs for such a hard ass."

"House! Get out of my bed!"

He smirked when he caught her glimpse at his manhood.

"Make sure you get a good look at the backside when I get up. See what you're missing."

He grabbed his underwear and left the room. Cameron waited till she heard him in the kitchen then made a dash for the bathroom.

She hoped with any luck that he'd be gone when she exited the bathroom, but no such luck. He was parked on the couch with a bagel in one had and a glass of orange juice in the other. There was also no sign of a hangover.

"Well I see you figured out where the fridge is. Is that juice spiked with vodka?"

"I think the better question is, why does a single woman keep vodka readily available? Does that make you pathetically lonely, or do you need to get smashed before cuddling up to Captain Kangaroo?"

Anyone else and Cameron would've been on the defense, but there was no good defense with House. He never counted himself wrong. She moved to the sofa and sat on the opposite end.

"So how did you end up smashed and at my door last night? Don't you and Wilson rescue each other?"

"Wilson can go to hell right now, thanks."

The words were simple yet they packed a punch.

"Wow that's a first. Usually Wilson's the only one who you don't hate."

"Shut up about Wilson!"

This astonished her to the point that she had to get up off the couch. She walked onto the back patio and made work of watering her lilies. She tried not being upset and thought of calling Foreman or Chase. Maybe she'd even call Cuddy to find out what had happened during her week's vacation, but she had no idea how to explain House being there. She'd find out on Tuesday. She had Monday off for the 4th of July.

When she turned around he was standing in the doorway. His shirt, open all the way down the middle.

"I don't want anyone to know I'm here, Cameron. So whatever you have in your mind to discover what's pissed me off, skip it."

"Fine, but what exactly _are_ you planning?"

"I need a couple of days to lay low."

"Who are you running from?"

"You, if you don't quit asking questions. If I wanted the Spanish inquisition, I'd fly to Juarez."

"Fine. You can use the spare bedroom."

"I need one more favor."

"What?" She asked crossing her arms. House didn't ask favors, he made demands.

"I need you to go to this address and pick up my gym bag. It has 3 sets of clothes and spare amenities. Carlotta knows your coming."

"First of all why can't you get your own clothes? Second, who is Carlotta?"

"Because your place is probably being watched first of all. Secondly, Carlotta is a waitress down at the Fountain Rock. Gives great back rubs. Does my laundry when I spend the night."

"Nevermind I don't want to know."

When Cameron got home after a few hours of collecting House's personal items, buying extra food at the store and finally stopping at Mike's Convenience store on the corner to get her favorite, grape/lime slurpee, House was nowhere to be found. At long last she found him in her pool sitting on the steps browsing a Victoria's Secret catalog.

"Do you actually buy this stuff?" He said without looking up at her.

"I believe my lingerie is none of your business."

"Never cared for this stuff." He said launching the catalog onto the lounge chair.

"That's hard to believe considering you're looking at the catalog, and that most hookers wear it."

"It's probably better that you became a doctor, because as a lawyer your theory has more holes then the swiss cheese at Dom's Deli. There's only two ways you would know that. One, you'd have to be a hooker yourself, and given the fact that you are morally, boringly, little Miss Goodie Gum Drops, that would be wrong. Or secondly, you'd have to have hired one. And despite my wild fantasies about you and Cuddy in my office, I'd have to say you've never hopped that fence, not even to chase a ball, so again your theory is dead."

"Well if that doesn't get you excited. What does?"

"Well to be frank, come closer I don't want Mrs. Kravitz next door to get excited."

Cameron rolled her eyes and knelt down near him.

"Fully dressed women, soaked from head to toe."

There wasn't even a second to react. He grabbed her by the hips and Superman launched her into the pool. Cameron came up out of the water ready to attack like a shark, until she saw the look of anguish on his face.

"I fractured one of my ribs." He said wincing.

"You must have already fractured it last night. Come on."

She wrapped his arm around her and helped him out of the pool. This was when she noticed that he'd been skinny-dipping.

"It's a shame. I've always wanted to do it in a pool."

"Keep dreaming."

She helped him down into the lounge chair and handed him a towel. His breathing betrayed his calmness.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital."

"You're a bad lawyer and a worse pirate. Going to the hospital defeats my hiding out. The rib's not broken it's fractured."

"I better get my medical kit and help wrap you up. I'll be right back."

As she entered the house she heard him say, "You won't find kissing in that medical kit. Seemed to do the trip before."

She nearly tripped over her own jaw. If he remembered that, then he certainly knew where he had asked to be taken by the police and even more so, he knew what he was doing climbing naked into her bed.

So just what was the salty doctor's intentions?


	2. Ch2: Mystery sparks Bets

When Cameron returned from collecting her medical kit for the second time in two days and sporting her bathrobe, House was staring at the pool like it had suddenly turned neon pink. She called his name but still he didn't move. Cameron rushed to him in fear that his rib had broken loose and punctured something vital and caused him to go into shock. When finally she touched the bare skin of his shoulder, he lost the tension in his eyes and put on the mask.

"Sorry, I was just contemplating what you'd look like in an itsy-bitsy yellow polka dot bikini."

She knew it was a lie. It wasn't amusement she'd seen in his eyes, rather anger, questioning and perhaps fear. She was about to press the issue when her cell phone rang from the pocket of her robe. He eyed her questioningly.

"It's Wilson."

He continued to stare at her but oddly enough didn't utter a word.

"Hi Wilson."

"Hey Cameron. Enjoying your vacation?"

"It's been great. I haven't had to think about anything more than a sunburn for a week."

"Sounds nice. Well hey I don't want to add to that now, I was just wondering if you've seen or heard from House?"

"Yeah of course I have. He's lying naked here on my lounge chair, soaking up the sun and making my life a joy!" She said with the harshest bit of sarcasim she could muster.

"All right. All you had to say was No."

"Sorry must be used to House's world."

"No doubt. Well listen Cameron if you see or hear from him, I need to talk to him. He's in big trouble."

"Isn't he always?"

"Yeah well this time violence came into play and it wasn't House's face hitting the hospital floor."

"Uh-ok Wilson I'll tell him if I see him." She said and hung up.

"He says you're in a lot of trouble, House."

A smile crossed his lips. "Man, even when you're lying you're telling the truth."

"He really said that House."

"Not that, when you told him I was here. That was brilliant."

"Why are you in trouble? Who got hurt? Please tell me." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

He grasped it firmly.

"Listen Mary Poppins, I'm not one of your pathetic patients that's gonna sob all over you and tell you the sins I've committed. That sorry little lip quiver isn't going to soften me. When I said I didn't want to discuss it, I meant it. Now help get me wrapped up or give me the damn tape and I'll do it myself."

She sighed kneeling next to him.

"How about a bet?"

"Wet t-shirt contest?" He said like the moment two minutes before never happened.

"No, I'll bet that you can't go a full twenty-four hours without insulting me."

"Oh this could get interesting. Ok I will see your bet and raise you. I bet that you can't go twenty-four hours without doing the right thing and becoming excessively caring."

"So you want me to be you?"

"Exactly, you're making me act like you, so why not switch?"

"Ok so what are the stakes?"

"What do you want?"

"If I win, you have to tell me in detail why your hiding out."

He sighed loudly and rubbed his aching side. While he thought about this, Cameron injected him with morphine to help ease the pain.

"Ok fine. If I win then you have to kiss me the way you did in my office." Cameron felt herself flush and butterflies going postal in her stomach.

"And you have to do it in front of Chase and Wilson."

"Chase makes sense, but why Wilson?" She asked after wondering if she'd really heard him.

"Proof." He said simply.

"All right you have a deal."

They shook hands and Cameron went back inside to take a shower. Her mind began going a hundred miles an hour. How could she act like House? He was cruel, miserable, and so closed off. And how could he be like she was? How exactly did he see her? And why was it so important for her to kiss him in front of Chase and Wilson?

She thought of the kiss in House's office.

_ She walked into his office, a little nervous at what she was about to do. But it didn't matter what his reaction would be. She only needed to confuse him for a moment and then get the blood._

_ "PET scan done?"_

_ "No"_

_ "Have you come for my feelings? Because I left them in my other pants."_

_ "This is a letter of recommendation. I'm applying for a job at Penn."_

_ "Thank you for writing your own. I'm sure my thoughts are beautifully phrased."_

_ "Thank you for signing it. Saves me from having to fake your signature." _

_ "Stay away from Weiss. He cries with his patients. Holds their hands as they die. He won't like you and your newfound non-chalance in the face of cancer."_

_ "I thought you'd find it appealing."_

_ "Twenty seconds. The time it took you to go from hard ass to human being."_

_ It was like a dream come true because then he stood up from his desk. And suddenly Cameron's idea about punching him and taking his blood, formed a better idea._

_ "You really wanna leave?"_

_ "If you're not here there's not much point in staying."_

_ "I'm not dead yet."_

_ And then a millennium passed. Slowly, baby steps, carefully, never breaking eye contact, she moved closer and closer to him._

_ "What are you doing?" He asked. She didn't answer._

_ She was nearly touching him by that point. She could feel him begin to tense and he had to rationalize it. "I know this must be a turn-on for you."_

_ And she braced herself for it. Any second he would grab her arms and force her back or step aside and leave her standing there, but he just continued staring into her eyes. It was a dare, it was confusion, it was hunger, of all those things she was sure of. She stroked his hair and his rough face. He seemed like a giant to her but she pushed her way up to touch her lips to his. A few more tender kisses and she'd have him in the right place to draw blood. But he had the upper hand and did the opposite of what she thought he would._

_ He kissed her back. Not just an instant test the waters kiss. He kissed her, he wanted her. His arms came around her back, he held her and the kiss continued. How she wanted a million more. Spend her lifetime kissing him that way and then she realized if she didn't get the bloodwork, he could very well die. She had to at least try._

_ Her hand went down to her lab coat; and just as she pulled the needle from her pocket, he grabbed her arm. She was busted and he would now die. But surprisingly she wasn't upset. She smiled at him._

_ "A little whorish, to kiss and stab."_

_ "You kissed back."_

_ "I didn't want you to die without knowing the feeling. Actually, no woman should die without knowing the feeling."_

_ "All we need is a few drops of your blood."_

_ "Foreman and Chase's lips aren't gonna get so close now that I know your plan."_

_ "There's a nurse downstairs that risking his job to collect to blood you drew from yourself yesterday!"_

_ And that's when she saw it. She thought he'd really kissed her back out of some schoolboy cop-a-feel contest. But then he blew up at her. Yelled at her and told her where the blood and other materials were that she'd come all this way to trick him into getting. What she saw was anger and sadness. It was the one time in her working with House that she resented fooling him. As she walked from his office, she thought she heard him call her Judas._

_ A sharp bang on the door scared her from her memories. _

"What?"

"I don't want to stay here anymore."

She could tell from the sound of his voice that he wasn't speaking from the outside, but rather the inside of the door. How she wished she had a lock on the door.

She poked her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"I know that you've already seen me naked once, but get out of here!"

"Sorry Cameron, but again I don't want to stay here anymore."

"So what's stopping you? Leave if you're going." She said although dying of curiosity.

"What I meant to say is I need to get out of the city for a while. And I was wondering if you'd come with me. You know just in case that rib cuts loose."

"Where are we going to go?"

"I have a house up in the Catskills. A little town called Margaretville in New York. It's about 3 and a half hours from here."

"Oh so we're gonna shack up huh?" She smarted back.

"Not likely, my great Aunt Vivian lives next door."

Cameron wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved. One thing was for certain. Being like House wasn't all that hard, but she knew it was a rough road for him.

"I thought my house was being watched."

"Oh he is; But not by anyone except you. I'll explain that one tomorrow." And with that he left the bathroom.

_Very good ploy doctor, my House, yeah I caught it but I'm not going to fold._

A forth of July weekend with House; maybe her vacation wasn't going to be a bust after all.


	3. Ch3: Vampire Jane's Road Trip

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked as they turned the corner of 11th and Grand Avenue.

"I've been waiting to take Vampire Jane out on the open road since I got her."

"Vampire Jane? I'm not taking one of your cheap hookers with us."

"I'll have a proper response to that tomorrow. Turn left here, and pull into the back."

Pulling up to the back entrance of the firehouse, Cameron became more intrigued.

"We taking a fire truck to New York? Even you can't possibly be friends with that many cops to steal one of those."

"Just follow me, please." The please came out of grit teeth but Cameron was too inquisitive to notice. Two guys came from the back.

"House! What up man? You here to shoot some stick with us?" A big black man in an NJFD tshirt said extending his hand to House.

"Nope, just came to claim my lady and my princess for the weekend."

"Cool man. We actually washed them both this morning. Who's the lovely lady?" The equally muscular, 6 foot plus white guy asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey Danny, have you called Dr. Cuddy lately? I think she's mentioned something about needing your hose."

The guy flushed a deep red and wandered off. A short while later an older man in his early 60's came outside.

"Greg! How you doin my boy?"

"Uncle Charlie, how you doing?"

"Ah you know, the eyes get weaker, the back gets weaker, the bladder gets weaker, but that stuff you gave me helped a lot. Who's your lovely lady?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron is a friend of mine from the hospital. Cameron, this is Uncle Charlie. He's the fire chief here at station 33."

"You're mighty pretty. And if I might add, one of only two other women he's brought here to meet me."

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm trying to get you a date?"

"Yeah? Like Martha Capalbo? Don't do me any favors."

"I thought you'd enjoy a woman with an active sex drive and purple tinted hair. She had it going on. I'd do her but she doesn't date men unless they have silver hair and hot obsessions like fire."

"Son, her idea of an active sex drive was to shred my pants, rip off appendages, and use them to her advantage. And besides all that, no woman makes me ride in the back of my own Harley. That's where I drew the line. So again, don't do me any favors."

"Ok but there's this rad chic down at the DMV. She's a babe. Bit of a pyro, I had to fix her burns twice last year but she digs fire and she has a Honda."

"No thanks. Danny tells me you're headed out for the weekend."

"Yeah packing up the girls for a great party."

"Great! Take Lusha with you. She's been missing you."

Cameron had remained quiet and at House's side during the entire event. But now she was starting to worry about an extra female coming along for the ride. Was she his niece? A girlfriend?

The captain whistled and a moment later, a dog came running full force at House. He picked her up in his arms. Finally, he met Cameron's eyes.

"This is my dog, Lusha. She's half Dalmatian and half blue healer. She needs a lot of attention and room to run around, so I leave her here with the guys."

Cameron was completely relieved and she instantly fell in love with the dog; Much as she'd hate to admit it, just like her owner.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a moment. Unless of course you want to…..nevermind I'll save that till tomorrow too."

"You'll never make it hot shot. Three and a half hours in the car, will break you like you like a hard-boiled egg."

"Obviously, you've never had a bet with me before."

He smiled and walked off; Lusha followed him closely.

The familiar sound of her "Like a Prayer" ringtone, had her smile broken. This time it was Cuddy. She wouldn't answer it. Knowing full well that Cuddy could or would only protect House for so long. How she wished she could get him to open up. Because as dedicated as she was to her job, her loyalty was where her heart was. And her heart was with the man in the red convertible, riding shotgun with his firehouse dog in the back seat.

"So why did you name her Lusha?"

"You really gotta get into General Hospital. Ever hear of Luke and Laura?"

"Hasn't everybody?"

"Laura at one time was held captive by Stavros Cassadine on an island. There was another brother on the island name Stefan. He fell in love with Laura and they conceived a child. Stefan called Laura, Lusha. Luke rescued her and then later, her son Nicholas returned to Port Charles along with Stefan. So she was Laura when she was with Luke and Lusha with Stefan. Since my dog here has both Dalmatian and Healer in her, she gets a double name."

"But since you're devious and dark and mental just like Stefan, you favor his side over Luke's. And might I add that if you grew up that scraggle on your face, you might resemble him more too."

"Thought you didn't watch it?"

"Yeah and I thought you were Price Charming with a broken razor, but hey we're both wrong."

"I hope I don't make you cry tomorrow. I think I'd feel bad, but it's definitely coming."

He made a quick turn onto the onramp and they were off. He turned up his Jimmy Buffett CD and prayed Cameron could drive his car. Before they were ten miles away, he was fast asleep. When she looked down, his bandaged hand covered hers. Her heart was melting away, and she wasn't even in Margaritaville


	4. Ch4: The Anything Goes Game

Cameron enjoyed the drive in the car House called Vampire Jane. The classic

convertible was a gift from the brother of a mafia head. There had been a lot of

controversy over the car, but then again, when had House not been controversial. The top

down on the car and the music flowing made

life seem great. Every now and again she'd glance over to see House sleeping soundly.

So much for her idea of breaking him on the drive up. When she'd gone about forty five

minutes, he sat up suddenly and fiercely. Despite the fact that the top had been down the

entire time, he was sweating. She nearly forgot the bet.

"Hard to have wet dreams in a moving vehicle, huh?"

"I was afraid for your safety. I didn't want to put an eye out."

"This bet is really killing you isn't it?"

"I bet it's worse for you, since you enjoy being nice."

"Yeah well from the looks of it, your dreams are taking advantage of your

niceness."

"I need some coffee. Judging by the look of it, you should be getting close to a Sunoco station in about two miles."

At the station, Cameron grabbed a bottle of water and an orange juice. House to

her amazement bought not only coffee, but at least five Milky Way Darks, three packs of

Spearmint gum, and a bottle of water also.

"Are you afraid they'll ban the sale of chocolate and bubblegum in Jersey?"

"Ah well that all depends on who runs for mayor next term. Until then I need smore food."

"Hate to tell you this House, but you make smores with Hershey bars, not Milky Ways."

"And next you'll proceed to tell me that you pour Hershey's syrup on pancakes. I'll teach you how to make a real smore."

They left the station after House took Lusha to a small grassy area. He then

insisted upon driving, and Cameron thought she'd won the bet when he tried to get his

point across. He stunned her by telling her that he appreciated the driving she'd done and

he would not let even Wilson drive Vampire Jane.

"You wanna play a little game?" He asked her once they were back on the road.

"Like what?"

"We'll play, What's your favorite? We can take turns asking favorite things. No questions are out. Are you game?"

"Ok let's do it. Who asks first?"

"Paper, rock, scissors."

Cameron won with rock over scissors. She chose to ask him the question first.

"Favorite Jimmy Buffett song?"

"Toss up between Steamer and Pirates Life at 40. I guess I'll go with Steamer. Who's your favorite General Hospital character?"

"Luke of course. He's in his 50's and still gorgeous."

"Funny, I pegged you for an Edward Quartermaine fan."

"He's old!"

"And I can't comment till tomorrow."

"Ok hot shot who's your favorite actress?"

"Gates McFadden on Star Trek TNG. Killer thighs, wild red hair, and she digs guys that have no hair, so no hair plugs for me. Favorite cartoon character?"

"Pepe Le Pew. Very romantic, very misunderstood. Favorite movie?"

"The Lost Boys. Keifer Sutherland's a kick-ass actor and the music rocks."

"What's with your obsession with vampires?"

"I am one. Better guard your neck, I go straight for the jugular. Favorite place to be kissed?"

Cameron couldn't help but shoot him a look. The question surprised her.

"Don't tell me you're getting shy? Not the same woman I found passionately kissing her peer in a hospital room."

"My lips naturally."

"Too obvious an answer; besides there are at least ten erogenous spots on a

woman. So let's see, I would guess your neck is one, behind the ears is another, the inside

of your thighs are three, your wrists are another, and your ultra sensitive place is the nape

of your neck. I take that from the fact that you like to pull your hair back. That gives two

signals either your hair tickles your neck and you just can't stand it or you use it as a

mating call."

"I think you almost came close to losing the bet, but since you're pathetically easy

right now, I'm turning your question back on you. Where's your favorite place to be

kissed?"

"Las Vegas."

"Oh that was a cheap shot."

"It's what I meant all along. You twisted it around and I just played with it.

Again, a comment saved on my mental white board for tomorrow."

"Now getting back to our game, favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Rocky Road. Favorite drug in college?"

"Oh we were naughty in college, sorry to disappoint your need for………Never mind…..my only addiction in college was the legs on Professor Crandall. Favorite candy?"

"Oh you aren't going to be able to handle this much longer. You're slipping." She said laughing. I like Tootsie Pops. What's yours?"

"Reese's Pieces. It's an E.T thing. And don't be so sure I'm slipping. Your halo is starting to peak. Favorite song ever?"

"I don't care what you say; red leather or a halo, I'm still not playing into your fantasies. My favorite song is "Baby Love" by The Supremes. What's yours?"

"No sorry, red leather fantasy is on Thursday's. Today is Friday. And Friday fantasy day is purple latex. If you care to indulge, there is an adult novelty store not too far from here. My favorite song ever is Rocket Man by Elton John. Favorite hotel in Vegas?"

"The day I wear purple latex is the day you start running down Grand Ave in your boxer shorts. Rocket Man fits you perfectly and I like Elton John. My favorite hotel in Vegas is the MGM Grand because I love lions, which is a free one because they are my favorite animals. Favorite place for a romantic date?"

"You only say that now because my leg's on the injured list again, but it's only a matter of time. And I'm a boxer-brief kinda guy. Can't afford to have Seymour hanging loose when I go get the paper in the morning. Mrs. Murphy may be 73 but she's still hot rod for my bod, Al. And my house is as romantic as it gets. Favorite-."

He stopped short when his cell phone began to ring. His ringer of choice was AC/DC's Hell's Bells. He glanced at his phone and pressed the mute key on the side.

"Lucky number thirteen. The poodles never stop barking when the big dog isn't around to satisfy. Where were we? Oh yeah favorite movie line?"

Cameron was still very much intrigued who was calling, but she didn't question it. She did, however pick up on him calling her Al.

"I've reordered time, turned the world upside down, and I've done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. That's from Labyrinth. I was so in love with David Bowie."

"Yeah till you decided you wanted to climb Mt. Gregory, that is."

"Oh but you rejected that theory and Mt. Chase is just as good."

"You have just sealed your doom. I can't believe you'd give me that much ammo. I just hope when I break the seal, the jalapenos still have their kick. This game isn't over by far. This mountain makes Everest look like Amarillo."

"Take your best shot House. I leap mountains like Superman leaps tall buildings."

"Oh that's why purple latex doesn't appeal to you, you're a blue spandex kinda girl."

"Let me guess. Wednesday is blue spandex night."

With an overly attempted wink he said. "It is now!"


	5. Ch5: Signs and Double Stakes

**A Big thank you for all the reviews! I am having great fun with this story! Thanks for reading.**

Cameron stood in the entrance to the den, her mouth gaping open. It wasn't what

she expected at all.

She had envisioned it as some sort of low-rent bachelor pad. What she got was

Martha Stewart meets Steven Spielberg.

The cabin definitely had more class than a bachelor pad or hunting lodge. The den alone

was bigger than Cameron's living room and dining room put together. Two long dark red

couches were stationed in the center at an angle. A big screen television was on the far

wall, complete with an unbelievably old Nintendo setup and a small desk situated in the

corner. On the opposite wall was a large fireplace, with a large dog bed next to it. She

laughed because it looked like Lusha had already settled into her bed complete with a

bone shaped dog pillow.

The kitchen was larger than Cameron's with a full dining room and a table with

six chairs. There was also a breakfast bar with stools. There were signs hanging in

different places. Over the kitchen read _Cheeseburgers in Paradise_ on a small

wooden surf board. A full size surfboard hung over the television that read _Tryin _

_to Reason With Hurricane Season_. Hanging on the wall outside the kitchen was

an old rotary phone and over that read _Coconut Telegraph_.

"It's actually two split levels. I'll show you the bedrooms and then I'll take you to down to see the _Jolly Mon Pub_."

"All right." She said as she fixated on the size of the place.

He led her up three steps and she noticed more signs above all the doors,

_Captain's Quarters, Fruitcakes, Incommunicado _and _Last Mango in Paris_.

"You have your choice of sleeping in _Fruitcakes_ or _Last Mango in Paris_. The _Captain's Quarters_ is my room and through the _Incommunicado_ door is the bathroom."

"I'm intrigued why the tactless doctor has tiki bar signs and surfboards throughout the house with Jimmy Buffett songs painted all over them. Thought you were only obsessed with being miserable, General Hospital and Metroid."

"I guess you think you've got me figured out. But just because I can't stand Wilson's inane whining about cancer patients, or Cuddy's nagging about clinic duties, or your, uh, doesn't mean I have to listen to Black Sabbath and soak in my Jacuzzi of despair. Man, you are really messing up my mojo."

"Now I know why you act the way you do. It's kinda fun to be a jerk and not care who you're insulting."

"In my estimations we have fourteen hours of this bet left and I know your angelic nature will come through."

"Wanna double up on the bet?"

"Oh? Well you'd cut yourself short if you won, but I can definitely see potential with my winnings. Namely that the kiss in front of Chase and Wilson would move towards other things. Cool, and it wouldn't even be my birthday!" He said with an uneven giddiness.

"Keep dreaming Captain Erection. No I mean if I win then not only do you tell me why you're on the run, you give me backrubs for a month."

"I thought you said if you won? That sounded a lot like me winning. Ok you're on and if I win, which I will, you have to pretend to be my wife at the Fourth of July picnic on Monday."

Cameron had heard House say the strangest, most unfiltered things in her history with

him. But never had one paragraph stunned her so completely as this one had. At that

moment she wanted to lose right then and there just to see what he was up to. But her

memories betrayed her and she remembered what Wilson had said about his being in

trouble. She had to know.

"Deal. Now I think you better take your shirt off so I can check your injuries."

"Wow, one mention of marriage and you're already trying to get me out of my clothes. Shoulda thought of that one sooner."

She helped him unbutton his light blue shirt and peeled it off. In the car they had

agreed that helping mend his wounds would not violate their bet. He reached for his all-

too-familiar bottle of pills and popped a couple. The bruises had lightened slightly and

the scratches were scabbing. He still grimaced when she touched his rib but assured her

that it felt better.

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way, I'm hungry. And since I have no groceries, we'll need to go for dinner."

"Is that where the Jolly Mon Pub is?"

"No, but I'll show that to you later. Come on."

He let Lusha out the backdoor to run in the extensively large piece of property.

She immediately took off at a run. The sign over the door read _"Cowboy in the Jungle."_

"We'll take my scooter. Island babes dig scooters."

"We're in the middle of a small mountain town."

"Exactly and this is my island. It's just aqua-challenged. Come, the scooter's in with the other _Nautical Wheelers_."

The scooter was black with red flames painted on the side. House said on the seat

and Cameron straddled the back end, her feet on either side. One quick startup and they

were sailing down a long dirt path. Cameron worried because it was nearly dark now and

she worried he'd crash them. He, however, glided them with ease for about a mile before

the lights of the town came into view.

He pulled up to a small restaurant called Giovanni's Pizza and Pasta. The scent

made Cameron's mouth water. It was the kind of place you'd expect checkered

table clothes and a large Italian man running the kitchen. She wasn't disappointed.

"Greg! How you doin? Been some time huh? Hey who's the filly? She's easy on the eyes. She gotta a sista? Maybe a cousin? You know for Joey!"

House just smiled and let the man ramble as he cut some pizzas and delivered them to a table.

"This is Dr. Allison Cameron. You can call her Allison. And Al this is Uncle Cappy."

"Please to meet sucha looka. Come sit down. What do you's wanna to drink? Joey! Get out here and see who came to visit!"

"Hey Greg, how you doin you rascal? Hello beautiful my name's Joey. If this scruff neck ain't takin care of you, you come seem me. I know how to treat a lady." And with that he kissed her hand.

"Hey Joey, you been greasing your hair in Norma's thighs again?"

"Na she's all washed up, ya know. She married Hank Faloni six months ago, but ya know she still like a bulldog at that window when she's on break at the beauty shop. You know how it is brother."

"Joey! You take their order yet? These pepperonis ain't gonna slice themselves."

"Sorry Pop, be right there."

They ordered a large Sicilian with pepperoni and mushrooms. Cameron had never tasted such great pizza. And she wondered as she was eating how House's family seemed closer to him then his parents. Finally Uncle Cappy came to see them again.

"So Greg, how's ya leg holdin up?"

"It started working again for a while but soon as I decided to bungee jump off Mt. Everest, they had trouble reattaching it and so it's back to the hot rod cane."

"That's real funny you. Real funny."

"Hey Bob was in here looking for ya last weekend. He'll probably be back for the 4th. You been over to see your Aunt Virginia yet?"

"Not yet."

"You better. I ain't even gonna mention I saw ya's tonight. She'll want to know why I ain't draggin you home to see her."

"We just got in. Besides I find it endlessly amusing watching her chase you with her left shoe and then pinning you in the head."

Cameron laughed at the thought.

"Oh you laugh but you gotta see my wife. She pitches dem shoes so good, I tell her all the time that she should start auditioning for the Yankees. I think Torre'd fire Clemens if he could get her on the mound."

"I see. Well my grandmother was Italian so I know very well about the flying shoes and getting hit with wooden spoons. Especially the wooden ones with the hole in them."

House took a pen out of his pocket and made a note on a napkin, then stuck it in his jeans pocket.

"What was that?"

"My fun list. The how to make Cameron squeal list."

Cameron flushed and Uncle Cappy laughed hysterically.

"Hey how long you stayin for?"

"Just a week."

"A week?! Wait a minute. What? I have to been back at work on Tuesday."

"Better check your voicemail." He pulled her Razr phone out of his pocket.

"You've been listening to my messages?"

"Only the first two. You'll want the second one."

_Cameron, this is Cuddy. Listen I talked to Ostrovitz at Miami General and he wants you to fly out Tuesday morning. He needs some clinic work done along with a field study that he requested you for specifically. Call him and he'll get you the details on the flight. I'll notify House. See you the following week. Bye_.

"Oh that was sneaky. How'd you make your voice sound like Ostrovitz though? His voice is almost as deep as Barry White."

"Dr. Oh-Oh-Ostrovitz and I go back to college days. I have more dirt on him than they did on Nixon. Luckily it's not that hard to convince him. He's married to my cousin."

Cameron and House said their goodbyes to Uncle Cappy and they rode back up the hill. It was nearly 9pm when they returned.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, I don't typically go to bed till around midnight anyway."

"Ok I got like 1000 movies. Pick your man."

Cameron thought about this.

"Hugh Jackman."

"Perfect. I get Halle Berry and Rebecca Romijn Stamos. So will it be X-Men 1,2, or 3?"

"The first one. And I get triple dibbs too. Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellan are on my A-list."

He took out his notebook and made a note. Then with an easy smile he said. "I'm sure you have many fine actors on your A-list."

He left for the bedroom and returned a few minutes later. He donned a pair of black shorts and a bare but bruised torso. Cameron wondered if she really heard herself purr.

He started the movie and half an hour later, Lusha, House and Cameron were all in close proximity to each other. Another half hour and Lusha snoozed on the floor and Cameron had slumped against him, fast asleep. Halle Berry had nothing on Dr. Allison Cameron and for the second time that day, House knew he was in big trouble.


	6. Ch6: Ducks and Ogres

_He fired the gun. The sound thundered through his ears. He was doing the right_

_thing and even if no one thought so, it wasn't their choice to make. None of them had to _

_live with the pain. He stood and waited for them to come. He was certain that they would._

_They'd watched him like a hawk for two weeks now. He could still see those eyes, so _

_haunted, so sad but he had to do right. He had promised her after all. He loved her and _

_he wouldn't let her down. Some thought he was a hard man, views difficult to understand. _

_But he never wanted anyone too close and she had been his reason, for both of them._

He fired the gun again and looked at the bottle of pills in his hand. It made it 

_easier somehow. The gun went to his head. He could feel the cold steel, it would all be _

_over soon._

"NO!" House screamed from his place on the couch. Cameron who had been awake for a few hours had just come in from making coffee.

"House! House! Wake up! GREG!" This brought him out of the nightmare and as he sat up quickly the pain in his side made him grit his teeth.

She sat beside him holding onto him trying to sooth him.

"Get the hell off of me! Don't try to rescue me damn it!" And with that he grabbed his cane and marched off to the bathroom slamming the door.

Cameron didn't feel any urge to stick around with his temper in disarray. She grabbed the leash from the kitchen table, leashed up Lusha and quietly took her leave.

The shower felt good upon his skin. His leg didn't really hurt all that bad, but the

pain had shifted north to his temple. He played the dream and memories over and

over in his mind. The ache in his head seemed to be where the gun had been in his dream.

Then instantly he flashed back to Cameron and the look of fear on her face. When

he'd seen it there, he thought she was looking at him as if to judge him a crazy man. It

was Wilson's eyes in his mind. He became angry and stormed off. He took one last dip

under the showerhead and headed for his room to dress. After changing into some old

jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that read "Road Warrior USA" he sighed and moved to exit

his room. The cabin was abnormally quiet.

"Cameron?"

No answer. She was nowhere to be found. He wasn't sure if he was angry or

worried. After checking the backyard he decided to take the scooter down to Uncle

Cappy's. It was a logical place for her to go and he had now noticed that his Lusha was

gone also.

He started down the path. He loved his scooter. In a town as small as

Margaretville, you didn't need a car unless you lived up in higher regions of the Catkills.

And a motorcycle wasn't an expense he cared to have as he wasn't in town every

weekend. Still the little Buzzsaw had power and he wasn't the only to have one in town.

He quickly glanced in the window of Giovanni's and scanned it for signs of her.

He dare not enter alone. Uncle Cappy would certainly grill him. And he was in no

position to answer about her whereabouts, let alone his reasons for bringing

Cameron to his cabin. Not even he knew what his reasons were. So he moved on.

It was still early in the morning so most of the little shops were still closed, allowing him

to avoid the local busy bodies. He'd nearly given up hope when he realized he'd

overlooked his favorite spot. He rode down the short hill and then heard the familiar bark

of his dog. She was barking loud and fast. His heart began to pound in his chest. The lake

lay beyond the trees.

As he rounded the last of the trees, he saw her. She was sitting on a picnic table

throwing bread to the ducks in the water. Lusha stood next to her on the table,

barking out intimidation, but the duck's quacking seemed to be mocking her. He

parked the scooter and walked down to where she sat.

"Dognapping is a felony in some counties."

"Not if the dog comes of it's own free will when her owner turns into the Hulk."

"The muscular physique fits but even I don't eat that many green vegetables." He said taking a seat beside her.

"I-uh, I'm sorry. It was a rough dream."

"Same one you had in the car?"

"Oh that one? No I was just envisioning Keanu Reeves in a thong. Kinda scary coming from a guy that has no acting ability what-so-ever."

She gave him a "yeah right" kind of look and turned back to the ducks.

"Yeah it was the same one."

He waited for her to say something but she went on feeding the ducks.

"You lost the bet you know?"

"Yeah, I know. And I'm disappointed but fair is fair. So you better get me all the details of this marriage arrangement." She said a little bitterly.

"Bet's over Al. You can stop trying to be me. Is being married to me and kissing

me in front of those hairless chimps, really that bad? You didn't have a problem with it

when you thought I had cancer."

"I thought you were dying House. Is it so terrible for you to think that someone cared if you died? Don't you think I wanted to kiss you without tricking you?"

"I know all that. That was then. We're here and it's still the same story, just a

different location. So what do you want from me? You want some cheap, tawdry

roll in the hay? I can oblige that. But don't ask me to look into your eyes the next

morning and find that you've fallen in love. Love is for all intents and purposes, pathetic."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because, if you'd have stayed back in Jersey, you'd have become one of them. The wonderful not-so-Disney version of the Ogre Hunters."

"Then tell me why they're hunting you, House. How can I take your side if you won't tell me?"

"I don't need you to take my side!" And then more quietly "I just don't want you to take theirs."

"Fine. I'll drop it because you won't tell me anyway. But I want to at least know what I'm going back to. I want to know what I'm to expect when I get there. And I want to know that whatever happened, I can still trust you."

"When have you ever trusted me?"

"When have I ever NOT trusted you? I don't always agree with your methods or your discord, but I never thought there was a time when you couldn't fix something."

And then she looked up at him and there was the faintest trace of tears in her eyes.

"This is how it started last time."

"What started?"

He moved to kiss her and would've succeeded if Lusha hadn't started barking and

taken off. House looked back in the direction of his scooter and saw his Uncle Cappy and

Aunt Virginia walking Norris and Trivett towards them. Norris was a brown boxer and

Trivett was a black lab.

"Corrado, look! It's my Bambino! He's home!"

Cameron laughed as the 4'10" woman wrapped herself around House.

"Who's dis?" She said sounding like she was from the Bronx.

"Uncle Cappy, Aunt Virginia this is Dr. Allison Cameron. She's my fiancé."

"Oh thank you Jesus! You hear that Corrado? Greg's getting married! See all the extra time I spent in church this year paid off. My little man's getting married. And she's beautiful and knows how to smile."

"So dat's why you came, uh? You didn't tell me you's were getting married yestaday!"

"Yestaday, whata you talkin' about yestaday? He was here and you didn't tell me? Aw the things you're gonna do for me when we get home." She said shaking her hand up in the air like she was waving to herself.

"Aw come on my little spicy marinara. I told Greg here I'd keep it a secret and I'd bring you to da park this mornin'. I fed him good, I promise."

She turned back to look at House and then she nearly exploded with happiness.

"Da fireworks. You gonna get married under the fireworks. But this is Saturday. We got a lot to do. I can't be ready by Monday, Bambino. Oh I know! We'll move the celebration to next weekend. Monday the whole town will be here for the picnic and you can have your engagement party!"

She moved over to Cameron leaving Uncle Cappy, House and the two male dogs

with them. Virginia went on and on about how her little Greg loved fireworks even as a

boy. She went on and on and Cameron who was in danger of fight or flight when she

mentioned the wedding, suddenly felt at ease.

"Are you psychic or just lucky?" House said quietly to his uncle, keeping an eye on Cameron.

"I saw you head down here on the bike. I was at the butcher buying ground beef for the meatballs. Your aunt was headed this way with the boys, so I just left Joey running things and walked her down."

"Good cover."

"Ah Greg when you get married, you learn two very important things. The first is there ain't no love like it and the second is duck and cover, in that order. I'm happy for ya's. I love that Allison."

"Not as much as Aunt Virginia."

After an hour of getting Aunt Virginia to stop talking Cameron's ear off; and

another hour of her giving her favorite nephew a decade's worth of affection, his

aunt and uncle made their way back up the hill.

"Getting married next weekend? I thought I was already your wife according to our stakes?"

"My aunt woulda skinned me if I'd gotten married without her there. She's wanted this for so long and her 40th wedding anniversary is in two weeks. Look we get married and we'll be back the following Monday to have it annulled. Agreed?"

"All right fine, but I'm not changing my last name to House and there better be a lock on my room."

"Afraid my Banana Republic is going to meet your Last Mango in Paris and create a little Juicy Fruit?"

"Yeah and create a baby coconut. My eyes and your hard, fuzzy little head; and that is what we call a Jamaica Mistaka!"

"Maybe so but I fear that you've slept with too many old-timers. You probably couldn't stand the hike up Mt. Gregory. Better leave that to the experts like Cuddy and Stacy. "

Cameron tried to hide her surprise but his smirk told her she'd done a poor job.

She was beginning to wonder if she had a minor case of Stockholm syndrome. He

walked back to the scooter and she looked down at her furry faithful companion.

"I know what I'm doing. Don't I?"


	7. Ch7: Local Feeding Frenzy

They spent most of the day in town trying to get ready for the week. She hadn't

been gone an hour, but somehow news of House and Cameron's engagement spread like

a terminal cancer. This was more than likely the reason why a simple matter of shopping

at the market took nearly three hours.

It was only when Cameron shook hands with Russ Taylor and his wife Pauline

that Cameron noticed the woman glaring at her from behind the magazine rack. It

was blatantly apparent that she didn't like Cameron. She pulled House away from

the couple and attempted to point out the strange woman, but as quickly as

Cameron saw her, she was gone.

"Must have been a stalker. I have one in every county. Two if you drive down to Vermont, but who wants to hear about my trip down Hottie Highway?"

She shrugged it off and headed for the checkout.

"My goodness you are a pretty thing. We all wondered when Greg was going to find the right girl. Oh where are my manners. My name is Vivian Carson but you can call me Viv. I live next door to Greg."

"Oh! You have all those beautiful carnations!"

At this, Vivian blushed. Cameron liked the woman immediately. She was in her 60's,

bright tinted red hair that reminded her of Lucille Ball, and glasses. She was a little taller

than Cameron and looked to be in good shape. But her voice and mannerisms said "proud

granny."

"Well thank you. Most people around town favor roses. But I've always loved

carnations. They've got great character and last longer. But then again I guess the same

could be said of you, sweetie."

"Thank you! I'm glad to see there are nice people in this town."

"Well it's because we're all we got. Like a great big family but when we fight we

can go to our own home. Listen if you need anything my husband Bruce owns the lumber

yard but mostly takes care of itself these day. Got some good fellas working down there.

Anyway he does odd jobs here and there to keep busy so if you need stuff done, here's

his number."

"Aunt Viv, I told you stop trying to sell Uncle Bruce's body to the tourists. Sheriff Hudson doesn't need a prostitution ring here in Margaretville. And you and the widow Travers would probably kill each other over Dan Brady."

Vivian flushed brighter than Cameron's strawberries and let out a giggle that echoed throughout the store."

"Greg, now you know that Dan's twenty years younger than me and Martha only talks about him when we play backgammon anymore."

"Really? And how's your wrist these days? After that horrible carnation cutting incident."

She giggled again but it was only affection that shone back at House. "All right,

you go on now and take care of this lovely fiancée of yours. And Allison if you'd like

some company, I am off by 3pm every afternoon. Feel free to come visit."

Vivian leaned in and kissed House on the cheek. Cameron was certain there was a

tender look of bashfulness. They walked out of the Market with a carriage of groceries.

Hanging outside was a bell that resembled a school bell which House rang. Not a minute

later a man of about thirty came from the back of the store.

"I knew it had to be you, Mr.House."

"Oh?"

"Yeah no one uses the bell anymore. Not since Liz Delvechio got that cell phone contract up here. People just call me."

"Well then I'll just be the only one that rings your bell. How's that Charlie?"

"Sure thing buddy. I heard you were getting married. Saw your Aunt Virginia this morning. This must be Dr. Cameron."

"Yeah this is Dr. Cameron. Look, I got a few more things to do in town. Can you take care of the groceries?"

"Sure thing. What about Lusha? You know ol' Brutus and Angus love to see her."

"You can dogsit too. We'll be back later. I'll come get her when we finish."

"Got it. See you buddy. Ms. Cameron."

And just like that he disappeared.

"Come on we need to get us some dinner for tonight." He said climbing on the scooter.

"We just came out of the store."

"As I said. Hop on."

They drove for a few minutes and stopped at a small white shack. A big man in white overalls and a Yankees cap greeted them warmly.

"Hey Pete! Looks like you're still licking the bottom of the chicken bucket."

"Damn doctors from Jersey think they know it all. I'm still smoking two packs a day. If it's good enough for George Burns, it's good enough for me."

"Good thing I need worms today or I'd be kicking your ass for lying to me."

"I ain't lying."

"You ain't tellin the truth either. Ruby called me last weekend and told me that the nicotine patch I prescribed was making you vomit when you get a cigarette on your lips.."

"Oh so it was you. Man if I didn't like your Uncle Cappy so much, I'd chop you up and use your body for fish bait."

"The fish wouldn't eat him; too bitter and rubbery." Cameron said with a smirk.

"I'm likin this young lady. Who may I have the honor of meeting."

"Allison Cameron. You can call me either."

"Peter Graham. You can call me Pete."

"Or Big Mouth Bass." House chimed in.

"I'm gonna punch you in your big mouth, wise ass."

Pete looked pretty serious for a moment and she though House had met his match. But in the next breath the guy was hugging House and ruffling his hair.

"You got my poles still?"

"Of course. When's your dad comin down again?"

"When Margaretville gets a Wienerschnitzel. You know him, one wiener to another."

"Cut the guy some slack, Greg."

"I think he likes sauerkraut on his, cutting slack's expensive. Now gimme a bucket of Wally's Wigglers and two of my poles and were going to catch us a shark."

"Can I tell you something without you being sarcastic?"

"I'm never sarcastic. I just don't add lubricant to my answers."

"I've never been fishing before."

"A big city girl that's never been fishing? Shocking! Ok I'll teach you."

They sat down on the dock overlooking the lake. She was fairly certain she could

reel in a fish but she was all girl when it came to baiting the hook. But House did

it for her without a single comment and let her cast the line.

"So, Dr. Cameron, you and I need to have a little talk."

And as he said this, his phone began to ring. In a single motion he opened his

Razr read the display, and snapped the phone in half. With a look of anger and

resentment he dropped the pieces to the bottom of the lake.

The question came so suddenly from his mouth that Cameron nearly dropped her pole.

"How many times have you slept with Wilson?"

Dr. Gregory House wasn't smiling. Dr. Allison Cameron suddenly wondered if House

had any family swimming with the fishes. How could she answer him? What did he know

already? What was the mysterious text message?


	8. Ch8: Fishing for the Naked Truth

**I know I've been neglecting all of you. I'm sorry I needed a few days to get my mojo going again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chap is dedicated to Deliliah. -Onyx**

"What kind of question is that?"

"I didn't ask you to analyze it? I asked a direct question."

"I think I have a right to know."

"You're avoiding the answer which means you are searching for a story. Give in Cameron, this isn't a joke."

"I didn't sleep with Wilson."

"Oh but something happened. Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to fill in the pieces myself? It worked great when we went out on our date."

The anger she felt made her grip her fishing rod so tightly that her hand turned all white.

"After you and I had our date, so to speak, and you dropped me off, I decided to drive back to the hospital. Sometimes when I can't sleep I go down to NICU and sit with the babies. When I got there I noticed Wilson's car was there so I went to see if he was in his office. He wanted to know how our date went. So I told him."

"House is so mean. Not only didn't I get to eat dessert but he wouldn't share his banana either." He said patronizing her.

"Believe it or not I wasn't interested in sleeping with you that night."

"Oh all right Mrs. Cleaver, you got me. I was trying to see you naked. Give it up you were one step away from a Trojan trip around my backseat."

"These fantasies of yours get pretty out of control. At any rate, Wilson and I talked for about two hours. And then I kissed him."

"Sympathetic squishiness trumps cold and damaged? That's one for my record books. So then you let him mount the pony like at K-Mart and neither of you talked to me for three days."

"I didn't sleep with Wilson, House. But yeah I wanted to. Funny thing about your recently released best friend, he actually cares about you. He told me you were a selfish, pathetic, miserable, pain in the ass but that even as bad as you were, he cared too much to make me a one night stand."

Cameron waited five minutes but five years passed in that time. She'd built up her best defense so sure he'd crash right through, instead he sat on the dock watching the sunset.

"Ok." He said simply.

"That's it? No more Judge Judy? No snide remarks? Nothing mean and cruel? You just trust me?"

"Yes." He looked directly into her eyes and she felt those all too familiar butterflies. He stood up from the dock and reached for her hand. She stood up and in a heartbeat he pushed. Falling from the dock into the lake and he turned and began to walk away."

"Bastard!" She yelled at him, still in shock.

He chucked his cane to the bank and ran the short distance off the dock. The pain hit him instantly from both his leg and his side but the smile on her face took all of that away. He wrapped himself around her like she was his life raft. The kiss sent a shockwave and what touched her most was the feel of his rapid heartbeat.

His mouth swiped every curve of her lips. It was like tasting candy for the first time. She took her stance but as he slowly caressed her lower lip with his tongue, she invited him in. She took notice that his hands were underneath her shirt, planted on the soft flesh of her sides. It was amazing how alive every sense was. Her left hand sitting just to the right of his right breast bone. Her right hand on the small of his back just about his waist line.

As if taking away her oxygen he pulled away just a moment to kiss the inner section of her neck. Feeling his stubble against her neck made her gasp like they'd just been kissing under the water. He chuckled.

"I told you I knew where you like to be kissed."

"Two out of four right."

She was going to go back to kissing him when she noticed that same woman watching them from behind a large tree. And again she vanished. This time she'd keep the mystery to herself.

"Oh snap." He said over her shoulder.

He held in his hand the keypad of his cell phone.

"I hear Verizon's going for scuba diver technology. Guess we can report that this phone isn't waterproof, but it does float."

"The fish are going to revolt." She said and retreated back into the adventure land that had now been found in his kiss.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally made it back to his house. Charlie had left a note on the counter that he had to fix Mrs. Carmichael's toilet along with Bruce Carson. Lusha would spend the night at his place.

They had caught three large trout and Cameron refused to help clean them. He lit up the grill on the back deck and after garnishing with lemon, butter and parsley flakes, he wrapped them in aluminum foil and set them on the grill.

"I have a question." She said sitting on the back of the sofa. "Why do you have an old Nintendo? I thought you were a PS3 kinda guy. Or at very least Nintendo DS."

"Come here." He instructed. She followed him to a small back cabinet in back of the TV. He pulled the shelves out."

"There isn't a game I don't have; including the rare T&C Surf Designs and both the grey and gold versions of The Legend of Zelda and Adventure of Link."

"Cool. Can we play? I haven't played Battletoads in years."

"Fine but I battle in the cave so you better stay out of my way. Think I'll take a shower first."

He left for his bedroom and Cameron walked out onto the now darkened deck. The breeze outside was wonderful. There were a thousand stars. Maybe it was the exhilaration of kissing House or that she felt at home here in this small town. But she felt every one of her cares leave her. Quickly she pulled off all her clothes and in the dark of the night, she laid down in the grass and rolled over and over like a child. The cool grass felt like gentle wisps of heaven on her naked skin. Every now and again she looked over at the window of the bathroom and feeling safe she'd roll again.

The clicking of a gun startled her out of her fun. She could see the tall, broad shoulders of a man but hadn't a clue of who it was.

"Get up nice and slow and walk towards the house please." A deep controlled voice said to her.

Fear for her life made Cameron forget all about her exposure.

"These your clothes?" He said pointing with the rifle

"Ye-ah."

"I suggest you put them on."

Cameron was halfway though her jeans and had just snapped her bra when the back door opened.

"Hey there Greg. I found a trespasser out on your lawn."

"Damnit Dan, why didn't you shoot it? Fine hunter you are."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Silence, you." House said from the light glow of the kitchen.

"You know her?"

"Oh yeah. She's a stalker. Tried to steal my shorts from my clothes line. She's a nympho, and try tell them no."

"House!" She protested.

"Sorry I was delving into your past again. Dr. Allison Cameron this is Dan Brady. Dan this is Allison, my fiancée."

"You sorry sack of ….why didn't you tell me?"

"Viv says you've been hunting over the weekend."

"Yeah well I caught me a buck and I stopped early. So tell me about this young lady. The last naked woman I found at your door was Carlene Littleton and she was drunker than a fish."

"This is Allison. Allison this is Dan Brady. I let him hunt off my property."

"Well I'm sorry for scaring you but this isn't the first time as you can see. Goodnight Greg, and Allison."

Cameron could only make out the man built as tall as an oak tree, from the large frame.

"Naked in my backyard. If you wanted to get some, why didn't you just come in the shower."

"I wasn't trying to get some. I was just trying to dry off. It was dark, no one saw me."

"Oh definitely not. Still wondering what that tattoo is on your hip. But I guess I will find that out soon enough."

She was grateful for the darkness so he couldn't see her blush. He'd been watching her the entire time.

"Why do you always have to talk about being naked. You're as bad as my friend Michele. She's always talking about some guy getting naked. Can we go inside now?"

"Battletoads was it?"

"Yeah." She said grabbing her shirt off the deck.

"Your friend Michele huh? I guess I should meet her. Two people with the same obsession could click."

"That would give you the same criteria to meet every dog and Scrooge in the world."

"I'm not the one that brought it up."

They sat up playing Nintendo long into the night. First Battletoads, then came Mike Tyson's Punch Out and finally The Legend of Zelda, were the games of choice. At 1am Cameron decided to turn in leaving House fighting skeletons and squishy blobs for more rupies. She lay down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. It was until she heard House scream from his bedroom, that she awoke. Without a moment's thought about consequences she rushed through his door.

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed and instantly came out of the dream swinging.

"House! Hey, what's wrong?"

His face and bare chest were dripping with sweat and he stared at Cameron as if she'd just discovered a new alien species.

"Why do you keep having these dreams?"

"I don't know, Al." He said so gently that it was so easy to mistake the same man that made snide remarks everyday.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"3:30."

He sighed and laid back down. She turned to go.

"I didn't say for you to leave. This is a California king size bed."

The joke was his but the tone was that of a small boy that had just met the boogie man in his nightmare. She slid beneath the covers and he turned to face her.

"Why won't you tell me what you're afraid of, House?"

"Because you can't change the past and by next week you'll be glad I didn't tell you. But, I'm glad you're here."

She smiled at him.

"Cause who else would I throw off the doc?"

"If you wanted to kiss me you didn't have to go that far."

"Oh right and be the object of some lame story about being a romantic slug that makes stars shine through your eyes and magic in the air? I've watched enough General Hospital not to be that hokie."

"Goodnight House."

"He pinned her to the bed. Their mouths merely inches from each other. Her heart beat faster. And somewhere in the audience a little old lady cried." He said like a narrator but his actions were mimicked. His mouth covered her. His bare chest pressed down on her own. His hands pinned her wrists. And all she could feel was the butterflies in her stomach and a questioning fear in her heart.


	9. Ch9: How is Greg?

**All right I am sorry for making all of you wait. I got really into writing Princess Diaries fics and I lost my House inspiration. A big thanks to Delilah for keeping the fire lit under me. I promise your chapter will be next and it will be quick. -Onyx**

Cameron awoke the next morning to the smell of something that made her mouth water. She hadn't eaten since the night before and she felt like a bear after hibernation. She rolled to the left and saw that House was still sleeping, a pillow pressed close to his chest and his bicep flexed at the other arm under his head. The bruises were very light and all but a few scabs of his scrapes remained. Absentmindedly she rubbed the stubble of his face feeling again the power of his kiss. She half expected him to wake up and tease her but he remained asleep.

She heard a noise in the kitchen and decided to investigate. The scent got stronger as she rounded the corner.

"Oh you scared me, Allison."

"Aunt Virginia, good morning."

"I take it the man of the house, no pun intended, is still asleep."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well I'm not surprised. A pretty thing like you must drive a man up the walls. I used to be that way with Corrado. One come hither look and he was like a rocket. Gregory has a lot of his uncle in him. You want some coffee?"

"Like I want oxygen!" She suddenly felt the urge to give the woman a big hug and followed through on it.

"You make me feel wonderful. I can't wait to see you two married."

A lump formed in Cameron's throat. The thought of deceiving the woman made her uneasy.

"What are you cooking?"

"Blueberry pancakes, bacon, and English muffins."

"Can I hire you for our cafeteria at the hospital?"

"I'd love to but my Corrado, you know he's quite the scoochamenza. He wouldn't last a day without me."

"I smell pancakes!" House shouted from the bedroom.

"Get in here you louse and eat. Leave this lovely lady to fend for herself."

He came in wearing navy blue shorts and a gray ribbed muscle shirt. Very naturally he walked up to Cameron and kissed her.

"I knew if I slept in long enough you'd make your way into my kitchen."

"Come give me some affection you horrible ingrate."

Cameron enjoyed the playful banter. It made her wonder why his demeanor at work was that of Oscar the Grouch. They sat and had breakfast together. Cameron got to hear all the stories about House and his childhood. Half of which House claimed were made up.

A little past 9am they were interrupted by the doggy door flying open, and Lusha came bounding in. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Well Charlie you're just in time to help eat the last of breakfast. Come here and I'll fix you a plate. Greg are you going to take Allison on your boat?"

"No girls allowed in the treehouse, sorry."

"That's ok you take Charlie and your Uncle fishing. I'm taking Allison shopping."

"Geez break my arm already."

"I'll break more than that if you don't stop smartin off to me. Or do you forget about junior high school and how I took my shoe to you for taking Regina Richards to the sweetheart dance when you were supposed to take Rosie Griffin."

He was working up a counter argument when she pulled her shoe off and began to chase him. Luscia loved the game and ran after them barking. Cameron laughed because Aunt Virginia threw the shoe and nailed him the back of the head.

"Now go over and see your Uncle and tell him he's going fishing today. Charlie will be over as soon as he gets done with breakfast. But you better come kiss Allison goodbye or I'm taking out the wooden spoon!"

He did as he was told and gave Cameron a quick peck. Then he went through the garage and off to the lake.

"Charlie I'm gonna pack up these extra muffins and send them to your brother and sister. And tell your ma that I've got about three Ziplock bags of cherries from my tree. She can use them for the pies at the picnic."

"Oh yes Miss Virginia thank you. Ma makes the best pies." He said proudly.

About an hour later, Charlie was on his way with bags of food. Luscia was happily chewing on a ham bone Uncle Cappy sent over and Aunt Virginia and Cameron were on their way to shop.

"Allison I have to ask you a question and I hope you will give me an honest answer. Greg thinks I worry too much and he shares little of his life in Jersey. How is he doing really?"

"It's hard to say sometimes. He works hard on every case and he knows what's wrong with almost all of them but he's detached."

"That has a lot to do with Richard."

"His father?"

"Yea. Richard's a good man mind you but he should've never been a dad and his mother, my sister Gloria was so in love with the man that she chose Richard over her son. He spent more time here with me and Corrado then he did with them. The people of this town adore him, he's the doctor. I always thought he'd be happy if he wasn't here so we saved up and got him into Medical school. He was so happy the first year, but then his parents moved up here. Richard gave the lumbar yard a shot and Gloria was working at Marcella's Diner. Greg wouldn't come back here."

"So you couldn't see him?"

"Not for three years did I see him. Then his parents left for California and sold their house very suddenly. I made Corrado fly down to Jersey and hall him back. And he promised me he'd come visit and he has."

"I met his parents about a year ago. He was petrified that anyone would meet them but he's never really talked about it."

"Well you're going to be married to him so I'm letting you in on the family secrets. He's got a heart as big as Texas but he won't show that to anyone. So let me just say that if he's fallen in love with you, then my prayers have been answered."

"I hope I can live up to those expectations."

"My Bambina, you already have."


	10. Ch10: Endless Explosive Encounters

Aunt Virginia and Cameron came home loaded with bags. They'd not only done shopping but Cameron swore she'd met the entire town. Everyone was sweet to her and every home or shop they left she was given a gift. They walked in with everything from jars of homemade jelly to summertime dresses.

"I had a wonderful day with you my dear! Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta go home and chase the boys out so Corrado and I can get ready for this afternoon's picnic." She gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek and was gone in a flash.

House came through the door fifteen minutes later.

"Did you kids have fun in town? Did she tell you all about the diaper rash I had on my winkie when I was two? Or how about the time she caught me and Becky Larson playing find the canole when I was sixteen?"

"There were a few of those but mostly stories about winning a race against Ben Jacoby on your horse Samson and how you saved Lisa Thurow's nephew when he ate poisoned mushrooms in the woods. She's so proud of you."

"She's biased. But she's the best."

"I need to ask you something?"

"Oh here we go. The inquisition starts again. What do you want to know? How many times I've gotten laid in Vampire Jane?"

"Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"You showed up at my door drunk out of your mind. You invite me here and you tell the entire town we're getting married. Why me?"

"Correction I told Aunt Virginia, she told the whole town."

"Stop avoiding my question. You could've gone to Stacy's, she's separated from Mark now or one of your old girlfriends' houses. Why mine?"

"Stacy's in Detroit and beside she can't fake love over her wanting to ride the pony express."

She glared at him.

"What are you looking for? Oh I know. Cameron I am so in love with you and I want you to know that I was just a bitter shell of a man until you came into my life. Now I want to wear bright colors and sing I love the Flower Girl from the top of Mount Everest."

"Stop patronizing me. I don't think you have a right after all I'm doing you a favor."

"Then isn't a little redundant for you to ask me? After all I remember a night when we sat in fancy restaurant. I had to comb my hair down and buy you a corsage and after that things looked bleak so do you really want to go back there? You're here draw your own conclusions."

He walked away leaving her standing in the kitchen scribbling conclusions rather than drawing them. She was reminded of what Virginia had said.

_"He's got a heart the size of Texas but he won't show you that."_

Since House decided to bring Lusha to the picnic, they drove Vampire Jane down to the lake. Cameron instantly smiled when she saw the makings of a small town picnic. There were people everywhere. Men gathered around grills, women chatting about pies and recipes and the local gossip, children throwing Frisbees and footballs, dogs running rampant, balloons, face painting, and a band under a giant tarp, all of these things brought back memories for Cameron.

She had gone to stay with her grandparents during a summer vacation at age twelve. They'd taken her to a small county fair where she'd won a blue ribbon for most adorable smile.

"Allison!" Uncle Cappy called from one of the grills.

She rushed over to plant a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped her in a monstrous hug and lifted her off the ground.

"I was disappointed not to see ya with Greg this morning. He said you's girls were goin shoppin. Can't blame da boy for goin fishin. The only shopping us men should do is for hardware and things. But ya know, not for nothin' uh but Greg's a good boy."

"Agreed. So can I help flip some burgers or something?"

"No beautiful you go and talk to da ladies. Give dem all something new to buzz about. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

He gave her another quick kiss and Cameron joined House.

"Allison Cameron I'd like to meet Jim and Rebecca Nelson. Rebecca was formally known as Becky Larson." With the mention of her name Becky turned an awesome shade of red and Cameron recalled House's story from that morning.

"It's nice to meet you." She said sweetly before ushering Jim toward the food table.

"Apparently you're a memory she hasn't forgotten about."

"Well Aunt Virginia caught her trying to find the canole. Out behind the tackle shed of her uncle's house, she not only found it she used it. I was her first."

"That explains a lot."

"If I can make her blush like that after almost 30 years, imagine what a day would be like." He walked over to talk to Pete and few of the other men she'd met. Cameron went the opposite way afraid that he'd see her blush too.

"Hey there sweet girl." Vivian said with arms outstretched.

"Hi Vivian. You look a little flushed. Have you been in the sun all day?"

"No she's been hanging around the stage watching Dan Brady play all day. Haven't you Viv?"

"Now Margie you know I've been working on my banana cream pies all morning."

"Oh honey we know. Hey where's Bruce?"

"He's setting up the volleyball nets. Margie if I weren't Godmother to your grandbabies I'd have to pick someone else from my Pinochle partner."

Margie laughed and she and Vivian took Cameron over to listen to Dan Brady play.

Cameron had a wonderful time and loved meeting all of the other people in town she hadn't met that morning. It was the first time in the entire time she'd known House that he'd smiled genuinely. Even if they went back to the hospital and assumed the same roles they'd left with, it would be a day full of memories she'd always remember.

When he wasn't talking to his boys, he'd be close to her. A few times he'd walked by and winked at her or stroked her face. It felt good that he was paying attention to her, but her gut burned raw with guilt. They weren't just misleading his relatives; they were misleading a town. She suddenly had visions of the town turning against them and attacking with pitchforks and torches. She had to shake the image off.

"Allison, come over here please?" Aunt Virginia said taking her by the hand.

Uncle Cappy was in front of the microphone and the entire town had gathered around.

"Hey how you's all doin? I am pleased that Mayor Harris asked me to MC this years Margaretville Fourth of July Picnic. Before we begin the dances and the fireworks, I have an announcement. As most of you's know danks to my lovely wife Vaginia, our nephew Gregory House is getting' married to dis beautiful young lady Dr. Allison Cameron. They gonna get married this comin' Saturday and all of you's except you Henry, are invited. I've asked Dan to play a little somethin' for these two kids in honor of their engagement. Let them dance and then you's guys can dance. Fireworks will start as soon as it gets dark and our local firefighters get enough wata to put Bruce and Henry out if they light themselves on fire again. Dan it's all yours."

Cameron couldn't see House for the crowd of people, but when the music began, she felt his hand on the side of her stomach. He pushed her forward gently.

"I don't know how to dance." She whispered.

"Left together right together, left foot back, right foot back, repeat. Just follow me."

_Strangers in the night_

_Exchanging glances_

_Wondering in the night_

_What were the chances_

_We'd be sharing love_

Before the night was through 

Cameron felt so nervous but House made her look only at him and soon she was lost in the song.

_Something in your eyes was so inviting_

_Something in my smile was so exciting_

_Something in my heart_

_Told me I must have you_

_Strangers in the night_

_Two lonely people _

_We were strangers in the night_

_Up to the moment _

_When we said our first hello_

_Little did we know_

_Love was just a glance away_

_A warm embracing dance away_

"I picked you because in three years you haven't always agreed with my choices but you never lost faith in me even when I chased you away."

_Ever since that night_

_We've been together_

_Lovers at first site_

_In love forever_

_It turned out so right_

_For strangers in the night_

"So what about it? Heart stopping kiss that's gonna make Vivian and Margie faint?" He whispered.

"I hope there's a doctor in the house. No pun intended."

The kiss was even better than in his office or in the lake. That was until her cell phone began to vibrate.

"Good vibrations." He said releasing her to look.

"It's Cuddy."

"You better go over there and answer it. She'll want to know all the inane details about the conference."

She walked to a quiet bench away from the crowd.

"Hey Cuddy."

"A conference huh? Did you cook that up or did House?"

"What's going on?"

"Listen Cameron I know he's with you and frankly that's no one's business but yours. I also know that you missed a lot of drama while you were gone. Tell House that I got the heat off of him for now since he's on administrative leave but if he doesn't call me when you get back, he might be facing jail time."

"I wish someone would tell me what happened."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That Greg's a drug addicted psycho with a mean right hook? That son of a bitch had it coming and you can tell Wilson to stay the hell out of my way. You're the hospital drama queen if you can't see what's right in front of you than how do you expect keep your job?" House yelled taking away Cameron's phone.

"House, Sam Stevens is not-"

He didn't wait for her to finish the sentence. He clicked the phone shut. The name still haunted him.

"Why won't you tell me? And who is Sam Stevens? I heard her yell it at you."

She knew that he was going to turn on her as he'd done before but she was in for a surprise.

"Do you remember that time when I was outside of Mark's room in the hospital? You said that you thought I was too screwed up to love anyone but that it was really you who I couldn't love. Well it turns out I'm more screwed up than you think. I just choose the wrong ones. Give me the rest of this week to not give a damn about what's in Jersey and then I'll spell it all out for you, ok?"

"Ok, but if one more thing from Jersey finds its way here, all bets are off."

"Good. Come here I have a surprise for you."

They walked down to the dock where he had his boat waiting. They boarded and walked to the front. She laughed when she saw he had a small sofa and an ice chest. Only House would take the modern conveniences of his living room and put them on the front of a boat.

"Best seat in the lake for fireworks." He said as he sat next to her. He opened up the ice chest and took out a couple of ice-cold beers. A few minutes later the fireworks began.

"Is it really so bad being here with me? Do you think women like Stacy would've stayed with me if it had been?"

"No I just can't see how you can be Greg here and House there? None of the last few days have been the same guy that I've worked with for three years. How did you turn into him?"

"It happens when you leave this town. People here are good and they care about each other. No one cares that Vivian blushes around Dan Brady and they don't pay attention to Eddie Fino when he drinks too much and spends the night in Ralph Eddison's pig pen. But then you get to the city and you walk into a hospital one day and you've got a pain greater than tennis elbow and people don't stop their busy, pathetic, self-centered lives to see their way around anyone else. The only good left in this world is in this town and in a cemetery in Jersey and you wonder why I see things that way."

"Well I love this town and the people in it, but they also see you as a hero and if they knew House it might let all the evil in this world, invade this town."

He pulled her into his lap against her better judgment. She turned her head and looked up leaning against him. His arms wrapped around her waist. The fireworks were electrifying but the feel of his lips on hers made her forget all about the explosions overhead. There weren't many things that confused Cameron but all she knew was not only confusion but big trouble to her heart if she didn't figure it out soon. At the moment all she could think of was—explosive.


	11. Ch11: Sapphire Eyes of a Pirate

Cameron awoke first a bit disoriented. Then she realized that she and House had slept on his boat. After the fireworks and a few more beers, she'd fallen asleep against him on his boat sofa. At some point she remembered him waking her up and leading her into the tiny cabin but nothing after that. He was still asleep on his uninjured side.

Not wanting to disturb the peaceful slumber he rarely got these days, she eased off the small bed and walked out on the deck. She expected to see trees, the dock, and the remainder of the celebration in the park, but all she could see was water. The nearest land was at least a mile out if not more. Cameron was nothing if not a city girl. She knew they'd drifted but before she could alert House, a man emerged from the side of the cabin.

"Hold it right there." Cameron stared into the barrel of a gun.

"Who are you?"

"Oh that isn't important. Back up real slow."

Cameron's eyes flashed looking for signs that House was awake but his gentle snores alluded to the fact that he wasn't. Another man emerged from the other side of the cabin. This guy had rope.

"Tie her to the deck facing the shore." The gunman told the rope man.

He motioned for Cameron to turn around and she was quickly tied to the railing.

"Now get up there and get it down easy. Don't wake that SOB up. And you little lady, you be a good girl and I won't shoot at you."

There was quiet for a few minutes and then she heard the rope man curse. A minute later she watched as House and the gunman fell over the railing of the boat and into the water. Cameron watched in horror as they disappeared beneath the dark ripples. She looked back and saw the other man laying on his back out cold.

"House!" She shouted fighting desperately to loosen the ropes. The gunman resurfaced and then an arm pulled him back down. House came up and went back down. Then the gunman came back up.

"All right I give! Let go I tell ya! Damnit Cowboy. Turn me loose!"

House came back up facing away from Cameron but when he turned to the gun man, the biggest smile was on his face.

"The Pirate Maiden? Come on Dakota that's the oldest damn gig. Chuck Frances used the Pirate Maiden on me in Seaver's Cove." House said in his usual know-it-all attitude.

"Well Hell. Dan said you were out here. I thought I'd try it anyway."

"Did Dan also tell you that he warned me you'd try it and that you used Freddy's boat to tow mine?"

"What the hell is going on House?"

Until that moment, House hadn't seen the fear on Cameron's face. He'd scared her unintentionally. House and the other man swam back to the deck and boarded. Quickly they untied Cameron.

"Allison Cameron this is Johnny Dakota and that sorry piece of tuna over there is his younger brother Taddy. This is my fiancée."

"Now that introductions have been made, what was all that?"

"Dakota and I have been friends since 2nd grade. His parents are Bruno and Rosa Dakota. You met them at the picnic yesterday."

"Friends hell! Cowboy here's the closest damn thing I have to a brother!"

"So this was a practical joke then?"

"A game really." House corrected. Cameron waited for an explanation.

"When Dakota and I were twelve, Uncle Cappy took us to Block Island. It's a small island off of Rhode Island. We got to sail on a ship because at the time he had two months left in the Navy and had his last two weeks of shore leave. Dakota and I hung out on the docks fishing, swimming, figuring out the logistics of bikinis, you know, the finer things in life. It was there we met Captain McCaw. He was a good friend of Uncle Cappy's. He took us out on a boat that looked a lot like a pirate ship. We even caught a shark."

"That damn Captain. He had it all buddy!" Dakota chimed in.

"Anyway on the front of his ship he had a mermaid just like in the stories. Our job was to polish her up."

"Ah yes, the beautiful Esmerelda. She was the most beautiful woman on the ocean."

"The Captain said that we did such a great job that he'd reward us. We came back here two days later. A month later Tommy Hager who runs the post office in town- hey Dakota is he still there?"

"Seventy four and still saves the stamps for my boys like he did us."

"I gotta stop by and see him. Anyway Tommy sends a message to Cappy and Bruno down at the new restaurant and says there's a package waiting for us. We open it up and there she stands."

House pointed to the top of the cabin where a beautiful mermaid standing three feet tall was perched. She was made of silver and bronze with a beautiful metallic finish. Cameron had seen it yesterday but she was so natural to the ship she never realized that it had a story.

"We named her Lady of the Lake of Blocks." House said proudly.

"Yeah but four years later she got a first name. We named her Margarite."

"Like Margarita?" Cameron said with a smile

"There's no A at the end of that name. We named her after Dakota's sister Margarite. She died at seventeen."

Both men looked stricken at the memory and Cameron decided not to probe. Dakota went on.

"There was also a letter from Captain McCaw and a book of pirate stories in the box. We'd stay out in Seaver's Cove and read the book. One night we read about two pirates name Diamond Dakota and The Cowboy Corporal. They were friends until a woman named Esmerelda came between them and upon a sword fight in a rough sea, she was struck down trying to stop them. It was said that the lightening struck the top of her head as she died turning her hair silver and it preserved her like a mermaid angel. Dakota sealed her in a diamond coffin that cost as much as the ocean and then he made the Cowboy walk the plank. But legend has it…"

"Legend has it? What are you telling here, a ghost story? Cowboy was picked up by his crew and in the unsuspecting night stole Esmerelda back, burned down Dakota's ship and headed off into the blue. But Dakota found him again and took her back. The pirates spent the better part of the rest of their lives fighting and stealing their maiden away from the other. Finally the crews got together and formed a mutiny against both pirates. They made them throw Esmerelda into the deepest part of the ocean. Both men called a truce to their fighting. They were seen smiling as the crew threw them overboard where they'd share eternity at the bottom of the ocean with their pirate maiden." House finished.

"So that's where a child's imagination kicks in." Cameron said amused.

"Yup. House became the Cowboy and I was already a Dakota so we started stealing Margarite back and forth and it's gone on ever since. Cowboy used to team up with my sister Margarite and I had Chuck Frances till he moved to Boston."

"I have to say that today was a poor attempt though."

"Ah hell I wasn't trying to steal her today. I just wanted to meet your soon-to-be wife and I had to do it in true pirate style. I'm sorry if I scared you honey."

"I'm all right but I will have my revenge too." She said winking at him. It made the guy blush something fierce which was funny as he was 6'2" at least.

"Man you knocked Taddy into next Tuesday." Dakota said kneeling by his brother.

"Guess again. He fell off the roof and clocked himself on the anchor rod. I checked him he's not bleeding but he's gonna have a helluva headache when he comes to."

They sailed back to shore regaling stories of their childhood and teenage lives. It was good to hear about the personal human parts of House. She found it strange that even though Dakota said House and Margarite were close, House wouldn't talk about her. He got quiet everytime her name was mentioned.

When they got close to the dock, Charlie was out jumping up and down like a madman.

"Come quick! Dan got bit by a wolf this morning out behind his cabin! They think it had rabies. He's really sick! I brought your uncle's truck."

"Calm down Charlie. Listen to me I need you to go down to Capo's Pharmacy and get some things for me and I need them fast. Call Vivian and tell her to bring my bag from-"

"Your medical bag's in the truck. I knew you'd need it."

Cameron saw a tender affection in House's eyes and he followed it with a comforting pat on Charlie's shoulder.

"Take my scooter it's down by the baithouse." House gave him a quick list of what he needed and Charlie rattled it back to him.

"Ok. Please don't let him die. My mama needs him around."

The comment didn't go unnoticed but he let Charlie run off. Cameron and House got in the pickup. Dakota and a woozy Taddy got in the back.

"House, rabies doesn't cause you to get sick the minute you're bitten."

"It does if you're allergic to canines. A few years ago he brought home a blue heeler named Buddy. He was just a pup so when Dan was trying to train him, the dog bit him playfully but a little too hard. He got so sick he wound up in the hospital for a week. Thought he had a bad case of the flu. I went down to the hospital and got him on antibiotics after he'd gotten an infection. He nearly died. Charlie's mom Ruth took him in and nursed him back to health. They've been friends ever since, at least in Charlie's mind."

They arrived at Dan's house and saw a few cars there. Vivian ran out to grab them both by the arm. She looked petrified. House walked in followed by Cameron.

"SURPRISE!"

House just stood there half in shock and half in confusion. Cameron felt as if she might burst into tears with joy. There was a big banner over the fireplace that said "Congratulations Greg and Allison!"

"Dan better be laying in the back with foam coming out of his mouth." House said with another one of those foreign smiles on his face.

"Right here!" Dan called out and his mouth was foaming.

"Alka Seltzer to the rescue." He laughed. "Aunt Virginia you're in big trouble. You told me that lying was bad."

"I also told you sex in the back of Farmer Green's hay wagon was bad. It doesn't mean I haven't done it!"

Uncle Cappy turned twelve shades of red and retreated to the kitchen.

"We just wanted to throw you a party for your engagement sweetheart. We thought Wednesday might be good but Ethel and Freddie have a recital to go to and Thursday night is CSI night and I never miss my Grissom. And tonight we have bingo at the Elk's Lodge which means you'll lose Allison for tonight. She's gonna bring me luck. So that left brunch today."

"I'm glad you fit us in. What happened to Dr. Phil?"

Vivian whispered to House. "My nephew Graham got us Tivo. We'll sneak in after bingo and watch it." She said like they were going to enjoy a porno movie.

"Look out here comes the lamb and the pig!" Someone shouted.

"I should've seen this coming. All the parties are either at the park or at Dan's. He's got like 45 acres of land." He whispered to Cameron.

"They love you."

"It's because I love you that they love me. That's what they think."

He walked off before Cameron could say a word. She'd wrap that around her mind for the rest of the day.

They ate, laughed, kissed for their adoring crowd, danced, and played live music. Cameron thought the 4th of July BBQ was the best; it was nothing in comparison. Everyone was interested in her and the stories that made up her life. House stayed close so he could rescue her when questions got too embarrassing. But then the question came that had her biting her nails. It came from none other than Vivian.

"So Allison, how did Greg propose?"

She looked at House but he had an amused smile. She was on her own.

"He took me to the top of the Empire State Building at night. We had been at a conference there. I was cold and he put his jacket on me and made me put my hands in the pockets. There was a box in the pocket. It was a ring and I looked at him. He asked me to marry him and I said of course."

All the women in the room became puddles of tears. Vivian looked over at Virginia.

"Oh Ginia it's just like Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr in An Affair to Remember. Remember she never made it up there cause she got hurt. Greg you're so romantic. Excuse me." She broke down and left the kitchen. Ruth and Ethel ran after her."

"The ring! Oh yes the ring! Where is it my dear?"

Cameron felt a twinge in her stomach.

"It's right here. I had to have the engraving added to it."

She looked at him questioningly. He handed her the ring so she could read it.

"And for you the lions roar." –House

Cameron swallowed the lump in her throat. The stone was a sapphire delicately inlaid in white gold.

"It's real this time isn't it, my love?" Virginia said taking his hand. "All this time I thought you and Cameron were just acting so I'd be happy, but the ring Greg. It's the one." She cried in his arms and he avoided Cameron's eyes.

Her mental checklist was full and now she needed answers. She'd always known him to hide things; it was in his nature. And she might be exiled from the town but the lie was becoming like a deadly bacteria. But just then he stood up.

"Everyone can I have your attention please. I have a confession to make. I've lied to you all and I need you to know the truth."


	12. Ch12: Auggie's Henhouse of Walnut Street

Cameron looked at House questioningly. She braced for him to give the bad news and for them to be exiled like a game of Survivor.

"We were going to wait till after the wedding but well Allison's pregnant."

Everyone broke off into their own conversations and then Cameron was inundated with a bunch of happy, emotional females all wanting to know her due date and such. She finally got a look at House but the look on his face was strained and worrisome. Whatever made him take this route; whatever his reasoning; it wasn't for his amusement. Still she had to regroup. Quickly she excused herself to the bathroom. A knock resounded a minute later. She opened the door to find not House but Aunt Virginia.

"Aunt Virginia! She exclaimed moving to the side to give the short woman entry to the bathroom.

"How are you my sweet Allison?"

"I'm fine just didn't expect him to announce that today."

"Look at me sweetheart. You don't have to pretend with me. You're no more pregnant than Dan Brady is. I also know that the stories my bambino are cooking up having nothing to do with you."

She said the word stories and Cameron wondered how much she knew. She didn't have long to wait.

"I've known since you two arrived that he wasn't planning on marrying you. At first I thought that he was doing it for me. He worries so much about me. Ever since he was a little boy; his parents would show up to collect him and he'd worry himself sick with fear that I'd be gone next time he came around. But this is different honey. Whatever he's doing, he's doing for himself. There's something wrong."

Cameron got up to look out the door in case House was listening.

"Not to worry. Dan and the boys took him out to Dan's ranch outside of town. Some sort of bonding ritual I guess. Now tell me."

"I was on vacation and he appeared at my door one night. He'd wrecked his motorcycle after he'd been drinking. I patched him up and he said he wanted to lay low for a few days. I went to go get him clothes and he was different when I came back. Suddenly he wanted out of town. We drove up here and from that first night he's been having these nightmares that wake him up screaming. He won't tell me what happened but I know he won't even talk to his friends at the hospital. When he asked me to act like we were married I agreed but only because I hoped he'd tell me. I never expected to meet such wonderful people or for it to go this far. This pregnancy was a blow."

"The ring to me was a blow. Allison he may be scheming and trying to protect himself right now but he gave you that ring. He may not want to marry you right now but Greg's fallen in love with you. After Margarite died I didn't think I'd ever see that ring again. Not even Stacy meant this much to him."

Cameron formed her own opinion but Virginia saw that too.

"It's not what you think Allison but I can't tell you that part he'd see it as betrayal. He has much explaining to do and I can tell you aren't the submissive type. My only question is are you still playing into the game. Are you still planning on marrying him? Corrado and I love you as do the people of this town. Whether you do or you don't, that love will never change."

Cameron embraced the woman so completely relieved that she wasn't misleading this wonderful woman nor had she betrayed House.

"Now let's find the other ladies. It's bingo night and so help Father Augustine if he doesn't call my lucky numbers!" She kissed Cameron's forehead and they discreetly slipped back into the party.

Cameron had never played bingo before but she was eager to try. She marveled at all the woman that packed the Elk's Lodge. Aunt Virginia explained that the Elk's Lodge in Arkville, the next town over, had burned down in 1987. Ever since then the ladies had driven the few miles up to play in Margaretville. All the women knew each other and it was a happy occasion. But not surprisingly, Aunt Virginia was the leader with all the ladies wanting to talk to her.

"Ladies, I'd like you all to meet Dr. Allison Cameron. She works as a doctor at Princeton-Plainsboro hospital."

"Isn't that where Gregory works?" One woman asked excitedly.

"Yes Ruthie in fact they are in the same department. And Allison is currently Greg's fiancée."

"Oh sorry Bea, looks like your fantasies of wooing Dr. House are over now!" One woman said to another. The woman named Beatrice turned solid red.

"What?" Another lady asked.

"Esther turn up your hearing aid! Oh my goodness!" The same one said to another lady.

"Nice to meet you Allison my name's Benadette." The woman said with a smile.

"Like Bernadette without the R?" Cameron clarified.

"Yes and best you remember that Allison. Benadette nearly mamed Rory Edwards when he called her that at her wedding." Aunt Virginia said.

"Oh? Do you still see him?" She asked.

"Been married to that big knot head for 36 years! And I can assure you he never made that mistake again!" She said triumphantly.

All the woman giggled profusely but it was apparent that they all loved each other immensely.

"Gladys you and Benadette can sit across from me tonight so Allison can sit next to me. We're breaking in a rookie and as Mildred went to see her daughter in Boca, she won't mind if you sit in her chair."

"A rookie huh?" A tall slender man said smiling down at Cameron. His black suit gave away the fact that he was Father Augustine. And there was no denying that he was Caesar Romero's double.

"Hi Father Augustine! This is Allison the one I phoned you about."

"It's a pleasure. I've known Greg since he was an alter boy in the church."

This shocked Cameron. House, an alter boy? This was like finding out Santa Claus was the Easter Bunny. It didn't measure up in her mind. House for all intents and purpose didn't believe in God.

"Well Allison I hope you have beginner's luck but watch out for these ladies. They'll take you out and horsewhip ya if they think they've been cheated."

"You just call our numbers and we'll be fine. Otherwise we might have to take you out back and horsewhip you. Then poor Father O'Leary will be busy for weeks with confessions from us!" Benadette teased. This made the man blush and he nodded to the ladies and walked to the front of the room.

Cameron noticed a woman that sat two down from Gladys was as red as Father Augustine.

"What's that all about?" Cameron asked.

"Oh Cecilia! Father Auggie's been looking a little to slim these days. Are you forgetting to use the heavy whipping cream when you make him dessert these days?" Aunt Virginia teased the woman.

"He likes my baking jut fine thank you." She yelled down the table and blushed again when half the women all stopped to stare.

"He's been eating at Loretta Goodson's house more and more these days. She hasn't gotten to bake for him much lately." The woman sitting next to her said.

"Oh Rose shut up!" She shot back.

The women all laughed.

"Looks like mine and Rosie's turn at the snackbar tonight. What'll you ladies have?" Benadette asked.

"I want the Philly Cheesesteak but tell Tony back there to go easy on the cheese and heavier on the onions." Aunt Virginia demanded.

"Twenty five years we've been coming here. I don't think she knows anything else on the menu but that sandwich and every week she's gotta tell me the same thing. Vivian you gonna have the club? Allison what would you like to eat." She asked Cameron handing her a menu.

"Chicken salad sandwich looks good with cole slaw and an extra pickle. And please let me buy everyone's dinner. I haven't spent so much as a dime since I've been here." Cameron said handing the woman $100.

"You better keep this one around." Rosie said with a big smile. "Thank you that's very generous."

"Ok Allison why don't you come with Gladys and I so we can get our cards. Ladies it's time to anti-up." Gladys went around the table and collected money from the ten ladies at their table.

While they waited in line and chatted about men and bingo in general and Cameron got all the tips on playing, her cell phone rang. It was House. He'd bought a new phone on her insistance

"Excuse me ladies. The doctor's calling." She said making light of it although her stomach suddenly felt like a butterfly convention.

"House." She said simply.

"Hey Al. How's the henhouse of Walnut Street?"

"A lot of fun. Are you gonna tell me what today was all about?"

"Later. First I need a favor."

"A favor? What can you possibly want from me now?"

"I need you to call Cuddy and have her here by the wedding. Make sure you tell her we're getting married."

"What? Wait you won't even talk to Cuddy? And if you want her here why don't you call her?"

"Stop asking questions. Tell her I need her here along with her roommate, Got it?"

"House! Enough with the games already!"

"It's not a game! I have one shot here to get everything off the ground. You're the only one I trust, don't you get that?"

"No frankly I don't. You've told me nothing about what happened and yet you want me to marry you and now supposedly I'm carrying your child. I've let you roll the dice and play dealer here. I could've called Cuddy or Wilson by now and gotten the story but I've waited. You either tell me what's going on or I'm leaving to go back home tomorrow."

He was so silent that Cameron looked at her phone to see if he'd hung up but he hadn't.

"It involves things you won't understand unless I tell you everything. If I tell you now you will go home and I will lose everything. When have you known me to give a damn about anything? I have to do this for her and I can't do this alone. But for once trust me completely. I need you."

It was a startling three words and she could hear the desperation in his tone.

"Ok but I want to ask you three things and I want the truth."

"What?"

"Are you in danger of going to jail or being harmed?"

"Yes."

"Were you in love with Margarite?"

"I can't answer that simply."

"What are your feelings for me?"

And she heard the heartbreaking sound of disconnection. He'd hung up on her. She put the phone back in her pocket and then remembered his request and pulled the phone back out. She dialed Cuddy's home number and waived to the girls to signal she was all right.

"Hello?"

"Cuddy hey it's Cameron."

"Is House still alive?" She asked quickly.

"What?"

"A week together in a small town with House, I don't think I'd last a day much less a week."

She felt some relief over the joke.

"Listen I know this sounds strange but well House and I are getting married on Friday and he wants you here."

"Oh no. I was afraid of this. Marrying you may not make a difference."

"Wait you knew he'd propose?"

"Yes and no. I take it you're still in the dark?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"He's got good reason for what he's doing but that may not be enough to save him. Has he spoken to Wilson?"

"No he won't even let me bring his name up."

"Not surprised there either."

"Geez this is what I get for taking a vacation. He also told me that he wants to bring your roommate."

"I knew you were going to say that and if you only knew who that was you'd really worry about House. Ok listen I need to relay a few things to him. First, I will come up but I won't come without Wilson so either he gets both of us or neither. Secondly, I may not be able to comply with his last request and I'm almost certain that it can't happen. Third and this is extremely important that he knows this. Tell him Sam Stevens is still alive."

Cameron made some mental notes and after she asked about Chase and Foreman she hung up.

Cameron knew she was in trouble when all the women at the table yelled bingo. She sat with a full bingo card in front of her.

"She won it! Oh my gosh!" All the women were clucking like hens. Father Augustine verified the card and she was declared the winner.

"What did I win?"

"Our quarterly jackpot; $2500 in cash. I guess you do have beginner's luck."

Cameron squealed with delight as all the ladies cheered for her.

Three hours later they were standing outside with some of the other ladies waiting for Uncle Cappy to come and get her and Aunt Virginia.

"And we'll see you on Friday then!" Benadette said as she and some of the other ladies piled in to drive back to Arkville. Cappy pulled up a few minutes later. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I love this little girl!" He said.

"So what did Gregory have to say?"

"A bunch of mysterious stuff as is custom for him these days. I asked him about Margarite and he wouldn't give me a straight answer. But he said of it was for her."

Uncle Cappy spoke up before Aunt Virginia could. "It's not Margarite he's doing this for."

"Coraddo you stop that. It's up to Greg to tell her."

"Baby he ain't tellin' her nothin'. Greg's a good boy but I'm not gonna let him her my sweet girl here. If you don't tell her about Serafina I will."

Cameron looked curiously at him in the rearview. One thing was certain, Cameron would never need to read a Sherlock Holmes mystery. She had all the mystery she could handle.

"Ok Allison here goes. The story of Serafina."


	13. Ch13: For You The Lions Roar

Aunt Virginia glared at Uncle Cappy. She was the type of woman that despite her short height, could take down the likes of Andre the Giant with a single glare. No one messed with Aunt Virginia in that town, but when it came to her husband or her nephew, the gloves came off and she'd fight to her death. So rather than talk her way out of it, she had to explain.

"When Greg was a teenager, he and Johnny Dakota were inseparable. They used to have a joke in town. Where there's a House there you will find Dakota. Well on top of all that, Johnny had a twin sister named Margerite. She was beautiful, long black hair, slender, and willing to break anyone's neck that messed with her boys. Typically boys and girls, especially sisters, aren't allowed to follow in the pack, but Johnny adored his sister and they always had her leading the way. But you see Allison, Margerite was like a sister to Greg. He was an only child and to have a sibling meant a lot to him. Then they turned 16. all three of them within two months. Greg was dating a girl in his class named Rita Marnero and Margerite was going with Mark Harvick. They were all down in the river horsing around when Margerite went under the water and didn't come back up. Being typical teens they assumed she was playing a joke but Greg dove down and Margerite was unconscious. He pulled her out, did CPR. Corrado here taught all the boys in his swim class CPR. Greg managed to revive her and she was taken to the hospital. They claimed she was dehydrated and that was what made her pass out but Greg was unconvinced. Margerite stayed in the hospital for three days."

"Was she pregnant?" Cameron asked.

"That's what I assumed but she wasn't. In fact according to the doc she was still a virgin. Well she came home and things went back to normal with the exception of Greg. He started checking out books at the library. I'd get up in the morning and he'd be gone and wouldn't come back till suppertime. Mrs. Evans the librarian said he'd be there all day with stacks and stacks of books. He had everything from human anatomy to childhood diseases. Poor Johnny would sit in the park across the street all day waiting for Greg to come out. Finally I started sending Charlie down with lunch for the two of them. This went on all summer and almost till Christmas time. Then after Christmas it seemed to go back to normal but I'll never forget May 4th however. Greg stopped by the deli where I was working and asked me to meet him at his parent's cabin. He spent a lot of time there as well and since his folks hadn't been back I let him use it. I left the deli and drove up to the cabin. Margerite's car was in the driveway, which wasn't entirely unusual. When I walked in Greg was sitting on the end of the couch. Margerite was lying with her head in his lap and she was as pale as a ghost and sweating profusely. Greg looked terrified. He told me that Margerite was really sick and that she needed to go to a hospital. I told him that she could go to the one in town but he wouldn't allow it."

"Why?"

"Margerite was pregnant."

"And where was this guy Mark?"

Virginia gave a long sad look at Uncle Cappy. He gave her a "go on" look in return.

"The baby wasn't Mark's. The baby was Greg's."

"What?" Cameron stared in disbelief. "I thought that was like his sister."

"Apparently Greg wasn't the only one that thought it was more than dehydration. She had more symptoms of other things after she came out of the hospital and none of Greg's research proved anything less than a fatal illness. Margerite was fearful for her brother Johnny and if she was going to die, she wanted to leave him with something. Greg was the only person she trusted so they made a child together."

"Were you angry?"

"I didn't have time to be angry. It was apparent that Margerite needed medical care and quickly. I knew that it was irresponsible for them to have sex especially with an added risk of an unknown disease but I also know my Bambino and he never in his life did anything he wasn't completely sure about. I knew he had considered every risk possible and had decided that her life meant more than his own."

"So what did you do?"

"Corrado and I drove them into White Plains where my brother lived. From there we called an ambulance and at Greg's request they got her to Newark Beth Hospital."

"That was far away from here."

"As I said Greg did his homework and he was convinced that the doctors there could help her and the baby. She was really sick. They told her she'd have to remain in the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy, which was five months. One of the doctors there was so fascinated by Greg's knowledge and research that he agreed to take him on as a runner and understudy. He also let Greg stay in his home with he and his wife. I'm not sure what would've happened if Dr. Silvano hadn't done this for him. Greg was making money and he was ten minutes from the hospital."

"That name sounds familiar."

"Eight months into the pregnancy Margerite took a turn for the worst. The problem was that none of the doctors or specialists knew what was wrong with her. They did an emergency c-section and got the baby out. Margerite lived only long enough to hold their daughter and name her Serafina and then she passed away. And Greg's greatest fear came to pass; his newborn daughter was deathly ill. Whatever Margerite had she'd transferred to the baby. He stayed by her incubator day and night. Dr. Silvano knew she was near the end; he wrapped her in her baby blanket and handed her to Greg. One month and one day to her birth on October 10th, little Serafina died in his arms. And I think a small piece of his soul went right along with it."

Cameron wiped the tears from her eyes. It explained so much about the man he'd become. It was every reason why he'd risk his license, why he wouldn't give up and why he shunned personal relationships. Fate had dealt him a cruel hand.

"No one but me and Corrado and the doctors knew about Serafina. Greg wouldn't let us tell her family that she was even pregnant. Johnny was miserable but Greg assured him that Margerite died peacefully and wouldn't allow him to be there. After that Greg sealed himself inside that cabin with his medical books and his thoughts. He hardly spoke to anyone. I finally convinced him to talk to Father Augustine and I drove him to the church. They sat in the front row and I waited in the back. I heard him scream at Father Auggie and then he ran out of the church. He was angry with God because he took both lives and he felt that Father Auggie was defending God. He was so angry and cold to everyone. Dr. Silvano was so worried about him that he came here to talk to him. There wasn't any bs'ing that man. He told Greg if he was that angry about her their deaths that he should ensure no one else had to go through it again. He urged him to go to medical school and put all his anger into hard work. Corrado and I were able to get him in with our savings but Dr. Silvano paid the entire way. He told me that Greg was like his son because he and his wife couldn't have their own kids. So Greg went off the med school and because his parents moved here he left and I didn't see him for a few years till Corrado carried him home."

"Did he ever find out what Margerite died from?"

"I think he has but you see he won't talk about it anymore. And that ring he bought for Serafina after she died. The sapphire is her birthstone as she was born in September. And the inscription "For you the lions roar," was inscribed because he'd sit by her incubator and read her the story of the lion cub and the last line in the book said that. He told me once that when he felt the last breath leave her he could've swore that he'd heard the sound of a lion roaring."

"I thought he had it inscribed for me. That's what he said."

"He added his name to it. This is why I know that Greg truly loves you. He's carried that ring around with him since he bought it. He said he'd never give it away because he'd never love anyone like he loved his daughter. But after you arrived here he told me simply that you're favorite animal was lions and I knew what he meant. Whatever test he's putting you through right now Allison, stick with it and trust him. If he gave you that ring he gave you the symbol of his heart and soul. Trust him my dear because like him I hear it. And for you the lion roars."


	14. Ch14: Halfway House to Serafina

**A big thank you to Lady Kestral for her beta of this chapter. And all of you can give a shout out to my good friend Delilah she pesters me until I get the new chapter out to you all. I hope at the end of this chapter you won't burn me at the stake. -Onyx**

Uncle Cappy pulled into the driveway and after Cameron thanked them both profusely for a wonderful night and making her feel like family, she walked up the walkway. The entire cabin was dark and she knew House would be asleep. It was better that he was because she had so many questions that she was unsure of how to approach him.

She turned the door and as she walked in she felt the first raindrop hit her ear. A faint trace of his cologne caught her senses. She walked in quietly, then decidedly she softly called his name.

"House, are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

She heard him whisper and suddenly she had goosebumps. The voice came from inches behind her. One hand went around her waist and the other on her shoulder and then he turned her towards him. Cameron could barely make out his face in the darkness. He splayed his fingers and ran them down the length of her arms. And then he did something completely unexpected. He pulled her into him and pressed the side of her face into his chest.

"Listeriosis, my baby and my best friend died from Listeriosis."

If it weren't for the fact that she could feel him holding her, she might've thought that it was an imposter. His voice was gruff and shaky. There was no hint of his cool confidence or his arrogant manner. Cameron felt her throat tighten.

"Uncle Cappy told me in a sort of Italian way that he was going to tell you about Margerite if I didn't. I told him it might be easier coming from a shorter person." He said in his typical sarcastic way. It helped to relieve Cameron's nerves but she could tell it was a front.

"But Listeriosis is almost always curable."

"Margerite was different. Her body rejected any antibiotic they gave her and she was allergic to penicillin. They wanted to kill the baby so her resistance would be stronger but she wouldn't let them. She told me if they killed the baby to save her, she'd kill herself at first opportunity."

"But if Margerite had Listeriosis, the baby was going to die anyway. Why not tell her that? She could've gotten healthy, lost the baby and had another one."

"She didn't want another one. She wanted that one. I made them promise not to tell her that Serifina was sick too. Margerite was so sick her body started to shut down. Even if she'd lived she'd never have another child. And if by some chance she did get pregnant again, her body would reject it and miscarry. She knew the antibiotics weren't going to help her anyway."

Cameron remained silent watching him move in the darkness.

"When they handed Serifina to her she could barely hold her. The smile on her face was the last memory I have of her. And holding my child those last few hours of her life was the last time I've ever felt happy in my life."

"House. Where is she buried?"

"Hillside Cemetery in Metuchen."

"That's in Jersey. Why not here?"

"Because no one in this town knows about Serifina except my aunt and uncle. Margerite is buried in the cemetery here."

"Why not bury them together?"

"I couldn't tell Johnny that he'd lost his sister and his niece. Losing her was the hardest thing in the world for him. He didn't talk to anyone but me for over a year."

"So why not bury Serifina after Margerite? My mom had my sister who was stillborn buried at the feet of my grandfather. No one but her and my dad knew she was there."

"My child had a name, she had a life. Just because there are a rare few that know about her doesn't mean she should be hidden in a grave. She's in Metuchen, halfway between the place she was born and halfway between where her father is now."

In the darkness she saw him sink into the sofa and moved to sit beside him. She placed her hand on his back and felt all the life drain from him. He was shaking and she was unsure if it was tears or rage inside of him.

"Is this what your nightmares are about?"

"No. But it's a reason for what I did." He sat quietly staring into the darkness.

Cameron heard the soft snores of his beloved dog and the light muffled sound of the radio in his bedroom. He needed time alone with his thoughts and Cameron felt drained with the entire story. Without a word she rose from the couch. Before she could take a step he grabbed her wrist and stood up. Despite the darkness she could feel his eyes piercing hers. He pulled her to him once again and placed his warm lips over her cheek. His hands like two anchors on her hips. He moved to kiss her lips and instantly Cameron felt the breath go right out of her. This kiss was far different then the one on the boat or in his office. There was a longing there that hadn't been there before. She was afraid to touch him for fear that he'd come to his senses so she just kissed him back instead. He finally did what she couldn't. He reached for her right hand and put it behind his neck and then placed the left one on his chest and held it there as he encircled her waist with his arm. The scratch of his stubble against her face made every hair on the back of her neck and her arms stand up. He reached for the snap to her jeans and felt her stiffen suddenly and stop.

"Don't tell me you've suddenly turned into Mary Poppins because you know even she got a little dirty with the chimney sweeps."

"House, look!"

There in the moonlight standing on his back porch was the same woman that Cameron had seen twice before. But again she was gone before House could see her.

"Are you seeing ghosts now?"

"It's the same woman that I've seen twice before watching us."

"Well rumor has it an old witch haunts the hills."

"Will you take me seriously for once?" She said frustrated.

"I would but this is the second out of three times you've seen her when we were about to do the monster mash. Gotta do better then that to make a graveyard smash."

"I'm not making excuses. Go look please."

He laughed walking into the kitchen for a flashlight. A few minutes later he ran back into the house at full speed grabbing for the phone.

"Chuck it's Greg House. Cappy's restaurant is on fire!"

Cameron reeled in shock and then turned white as the ghost House claimed she'd made up.

"House! Uncle Cappy dropped me off thirty minutes!"

"C'mon we gotta get down there!"

"House listen to me! He and Aunt Virginia had to pick up Baklava for Vivian's Carnation Party tomorrow."

"The Market close at 9. How would they-"

"Your cousin made her a tray this afternoon. They had to pick it up at the restaurant."

Cameron found her ghost, House stood before her his face was whiter then Clorox had a right to claim. And Cameron knew at that moment, House's life would never be the same.


	15. Ch15: Fires of the Damned

No I am not so cruel to keep you waiting for this chapter. I write when I get time typically but I knew I owed it to all of you and the characters to not keep you hanging for long. The end is just around the corner, time to start putting all the pieces together. -Onyx

Cameron didn't remember getting in the car nor did she remember getting out of it all she could remember was the height of the flames and the look of fear on House's usually confident face.

She could hear fire engines, people crying, dogs barking, old ladies crying every sound was heightened. The fire was in the upper areas of the restaurant and was beginning to burn its way into Mae's Bookstore adjoining it. And then all at once House was pulling her through the crowd where she thankfully saw Uncle Cappy but her relief was short-lived.

"Greg, Virginia's still in there. Joey went in after her! Oh God! You gotta get her out son. Please!" He was crying like a man who was already certain of that end result.

Cameron knew it wasn't time to rationalize. She knew House was going in. An explosion from the top floor had everyone screaming and gasping. The fire trucks were already there an unloading. Police were there along with fire trucks from the neighboring towns. Before House could run in, Joey ran out and immediately fell to the ground.

"I can't get to her! She's pinned. And she ain't movin! Somebody else is in there with her!" His face was black with smoke.

Instinct took over and Cameron grabbed Joey and led him to an ambulance to get oxygen. House broke free of the crowd and ran head first into the building. The fire chief was mere inches from stopping him. House had given up on God when he'd lost his child but regardless he started to pray. His advantage was knowing the store as well as he did. He found where part of the roof had collapsed and then with horror he saw her lying there face down, her arms dead weight at her side, but she wasn't alone. He recognized the scar on the man's arm.

"Charlie!" No answer. "Charlie!"

The heat was unbearable and a large beam prevented House from getting to them. The fire hadn't reached the restaurant as of yet but by the look of the smoke filtering from the floor above and the fact that two beams had collapsed, it was only a matter of time. He could hear Eddie, Pete's son shouting for him.

"In here! The office! There's two of them!"

He heard Eddie shout the information back to the others.

"House don't be a hero! Get out of there!"

He ignored him.

"Charlie! Aunt Virginia!"

He saw fingers move and he knew Charlie was still alive.

"Charlie! Hold on!"

The fingers stopped and House could feel his reserve start to fade. Crashing began upstairs and then more of the floor caved in missing House by inches. He realized that the door was blocked where he came in. He had to buy time he didn't have. Quickly he grabbed two large tablecloths and tied them together. He ran to the kitchen where Joey keep the sanitation buckets filled to clean tables. He doused the tablecloths and carefully climbed part way up the beam. This gave him just enough space to throw the wet cloth over Charlie and Aunt Virginia. He prayed that it would keep cinder from burning their skin. Then he ran back to the door and began moving stuff to clear an exit. Just as House made a breakthrough in the doorway a mighty crack sounded right above him. He turned back to see what was happening and a mighty set of arms pulled him from the room. The last thing he saw was the entire roof cave in on the spot where Charlie and Aunt Virginia lay helpless. And with anguish House screamed as he never had before.

The man carrying him out was built like a mountain. He was at least 6'6" and a solid 300 of all muscle. House fought ever inch and every pound of the man that saved his life. He had to go back in but as the door opened and he breathed fresh air, a cheer resounded from the crowd. He couldn't understand anything in that moment but one thought was crystal clear. He needed to find Cameron. But he didn't have to wait long; she was at his side. Mountain man released him and he clung to Cameron like a man drowning.

"The roof collapsed! I couldn't get them out!" He choked over and over.

The medics were trying to give him oxygen but he refused to let go of Cameron.

"House, listen to me. They got Charlie and Aunt Virginia out before they got you out."

It was the only time in his life that his body fought against him. He released Cameron and immediately threw up all over the ground at her feet. The medic who was also a large man, took his opportunity to pull House to the ambulance. As soon as he finished vomiting, he was given oxygen. The haunted look on his face still remained.

"Their both in bad shape but they're on their way to the hospital. Uncle Cappy, Joey and Vivian went with them."

This sparked a different look in his eyes.

"She's alive?"

"Yes but they aren't sure how badly she's been hurt."

"Dr. House, if you promise to keep that mask on your face; I will drive and your wife to the hospital to see your family."

The comment didn't escape Cameron but she didn't care to correct the man. House moved into the back of the ambulance along with Cameron. As they started down the road and he could see the flames rearing their head like a monster, he grabbed Cameron's hand. Whatever Greg House was when he showed up drunk at her place a week before, he wasn't that now. The cynical diagnostician took his leave and in his place was a battered, broken little boy.

When they arrived at the hospital the friendly medic told House he could go in as long as they wheeled him upstairs. House didn't make any attempt to fight. They found Joey and Vivian in the waiting room. Joey, unaware of any movement, sat staring at the designs in the floor as if looking for the hidden answers of life.

"Any news?" Cameron asked realizing the women were the strong ones now.

"I haven't heard anything about Charlie yet but well-" She began to cry. "They aren't sure Virginia's going to make it. She lost a lot of blood when the beam fell and hit her on the head. I'm so scared. She's like my own flesh and blood. We're closer than sisters."

Cameron embraced the woman tightly. A moment later a doctor came out of the emergency room.

"Richard?" House said. His first words since he'd gotten to the ambulance. "I thought you were working at the Heart Hospital down in New Mexico?"

"I got sick of eating green chile and paying for speeding tickets. That city puts cameras on their light poles. Crazy city that Albuquerque."

"What's the news? Are they all right?"

"Charlie has a slight concussion but he's awake and talking. He's asked for you several times. He also suffered some smoke inhalation so he'll be on oxygen for about a week or so. As far as your aunt, well time will tell. The beam fractured her skull but it was minor and we repaired it. She lost a lot of blood but thanks to Charlie she suffered no smoke inhalation. He cut a hole through the floorboards and angled her so she breathed the air in the cellar and not in the restaurant. She's in a coma right now; the rest might help her however."

House didn't know whether to cry or shout with joy.

"She's very lucky Greg. If Charlie hadn't been there she would've died for sure. You need to go talk to him."

Uncle Cappy came out with tears in his eyes. But when he saw his nephew he broke down completely. House wrapped his arms around the man and stood there expressionless.

"It's all my fault Greg. She's been after me for months to get the coils in the stove replaced. But you know cause it's upstairs we rarely use it anymore. She put me on this diet and I'm goin nuts. So while she was downstairs cutting up the baklava I snuck upstairs to warm up some lasagna. I put the oven on low and went out to the car to get the new tablecloths from the trunk. I'm tellin' ya Greg I was only outside for two minutes when the upstairs exploded. I tried to lift that beam but it was at a bad angle. Joey came out of nowhere and pulled me out but I couldn't get over to get her! I swear if God gets her thru' dis' I'll become a vegetarian." He began to sob again. This time Cameron took over holding him.

House made his way to Charlie's room. He scratched and cut and his eye was swollen but the grin on his face was longer then a Texan's drawl.

"How is Aunt Virginia? Please tell me." He said quickly.

"She's alive Charlie. She has a fractured skull and she's in a coma but she's alive. Charlie do you understand that you saved her?"

"I had to cause last summer she saved my mama. I tried to push her out of the way though. I didn't push her far enough though I guess."

House had always liked Charlie. He was two years younger than House but in mentality Charlie wasn't any older then ten. He'd had to stick up for him in school because the kids bullied Charlie. Even at fifteen House was showing signs of the arrogant, crude doctor he'd become but he still watched out for Charlie and found him to be obsessed with learning. But looking at the man in front of him and knowing that he'd risked his life to save Aunt Virginia made him not only like Charlie but made him indispensable to him. Never could he convey the appropriate gratitude necessary. So he did like he'd always done with him.

"When you get out of here, Joey could use some help cleaning up the mess."

"Oh yes sir but I gotta tell you something. She made me promise to tell you in case she didn't wake up. She said she knows the truth about everything but if you don't marry Allison and have babies with her then Serifina died in vain. It's the only way she'll stop haunting your thoughts."

House could feel the same ache in his heart that had been there from the moment he'd had to relive all those old memories again. He sat down on the chair in the hallway not turning to look at Charlie.

He couldn't have a wedding without Aunt Virginia there and yet danger was approaching anyway. All he knew was that another roof was about to cave in on him and if he didn't act fast this cave-in would kill him for sure. Like it or not there was only one thing he could do and that required something that House didn't have. The ability to swallow his California sized pride. The fires weren't going out, they were about to be fed. And what soul he had left might just as well be damned for it.


	16. Ch16: Wrestling With God

I know I've had some tough chapters here but a reprieve is coming. Thank you for the wonderful comments and I hope you're enjoying my dissections of House's life.

**-Onyx**

Cameron fell asleep on the small sofa in Aunt Virginia's room. House had tried to get her to go back to the cabin but she wouldn't go. Truth be told he hadn't tried very hard and Cameron knew he needed her there.

She awoke to the sound of Uncle Cappy's voice and she could tell he was talking to his comatose wife. Out of respect she kept her eyes closed but listened intently.

"And remember that time you got so mad at me and Greg for eatin the manicotti you made for the Christmas party at the church? You trew dat whole jar of your home made marinara sauce as us. Then ya said that if we didn't get it cleaned up you weren't cookin till June. I tell ya Greg and I never scrubbed so hard or fast in our lives."

"Or then there was that time I fell outta Dan Brady's tree tryin to get the frisbee Greg got stuck up der' You iced my back everyday and brought me breakfast, lunch and dinner. I was such-a pain in your ass but God love ya you just kept right on goin. I love you so much. You're all I got if you don't come back to me Greg's gonna have to bury us both. I ain't playin around I can't make it without ya. You're da meatballs in my spaghetti, the punkin in my pie, and the croutons in my salad. You remember I used to tell you that all the time."

He was in tears and Cameron had to fight hard not to ruin the private moment.

"You wanna know what you did? You got Greg so scared he went down to the church. Father Augustine called me to say he was der'. Greg House back in church, never have I thought I'd see the day. Oh baby please come back to Papa I need you and I won't sleep until you wake up."

She couldn't fight it any longer. The sneeze radiated like a bullhorn.

"Allison. I'm sorry I forgot you were over der'."

"Don't apologize. I'm a doctor I sleep less then five hours a night every night." She moved to place her hand on his shoulder but he rose first and wrapped Cameron in a monstrous hug.

"I love you little girl. And I don't care what happens with you and my nephew you will always be my little girl, my bambina. Oh God Allison what have I done to her?"

The man built like a boxcar and stronger than ten lumberjacks began to howl with grief. All Cameron could do was hold onto him.

"I'm sorry I'm all right I just need some time. I shoulda replaced those coils and this wouldn't of happen. I gotta call and check the insurance."

"Pop right now all you need to do is stay here with mommy and make sure she gets better." Joey said entering the room.

He smiled appreciatively at Cameron and she used the time for father and son to make a gentle exit. The keys were still in her pocket so Cameron drove Vampire Jane down to the church. When she got there she was surprised to find his faithful dog Lusha outside the doors. And she realized that he'd walked the three miles to get there.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out girl." Cameron said eyeing the dog with a newfound understanding and appreciation.

Cameron entered the church slowly. She'd never believed in God since she was a child. Neither of her parents was interested in going to church and what knowledge she had she'd ignored. It never made sense to her that the world was so dark and yet someone was out there watching with the power to stop it and didn't. So rather than believe that; she chose not to believe at all.

Still she felt a certain comfort walking through those big brown doors. The church was fairly rundown from the outside and the inside needed some work too but it gave her comfort that people had cared enough to spend their lives under this one roof.

She didn't immediately see House and she wondered if Uncle Cappy had been mistaken but as her eyes adjusted she saw him towards the front.

She walked to the pew behind him and sat down. His head was bent down almost as if he were praying. Not wanting to disturb him, she sat quietly and examined the alter. As churches went Cameron had to admit she thought this one was lovely. She'd even go as far as to say she liked it.

"How is she?"

The sound of his voice was so sudden that for the slightest second Cameron wondered if she was mistaken about God.

"About the same. She looks peaceful though. It's your uncle I'm worried about."

"Of course your worried about him. He's older, injured and at his breaking point. That is your type isn't it?"

This made Cameron smile. This was the House she was used to. This was the House she could handle.

"Like uncle like nephew."

It was his turn to laugh, which surprised her.

"She used to say that about us. We used to do everything together and we'd always end up in trouble together. I remember once when he was teaching me to drive. I was barely 15. Aunt Virginia had a blue mustang convertible 1964 classic. Uncle Cappy had a run down Chrysler. I convinced him to teach me to drive in her car. Cause you know chics digs classic convertibles."

"That explains a lot about Vampire Jane."

"Like I said chics dig the classics. Anyway we took the car out at midnight when she'd gone to sleep. I did a great job driving, primo. We decided to stop off at this all night fountain shop in the next town to get root beer. I parked the car at the curb, opened the door and wham! I hit the cement stand that held the light post. I scratched the paint on the door slightly."

"You were so busted."

"Well not quite. Cappy had a friend named Teddy Tanker. That's his real name we called him Tank. Anyway he ran an autobody and paint shop. Cappy could pick up the car at the diner where Aunt V was working and get it fixed. All we needed was a cover so she wouldn't notice till he fixed it. We got home and couldn't find anything to match the color until I stumbled across her bingo markers."

"You didn't"

"It matched the paint to a T. We would've gotten away with it but do you know how hard it is to get bingo marker off your hands? When he went to get her keys and she handed them to him she put two and two together when she saw her favorite color on his hands. I was with Johnny but I heard him yelling two blocks away. It was the only time in his life my uncle could've beat Jesse Owens for the gold. She chased him halfway home with a hard Italian salami. Johnny and I stayed on his boat for a week. That's when she decided I needed saving. I became an alter boy and Uncle Cappy got stuck building her that gazebo in her backyard. She'd always tell us nobody messes with Virginia Caponeri and my uncle has the salami scars to prove it."

For the first time since he'd begun telling her the story, he looked at her. The eyes were not those of a man but of a small boy and he looked to Cameron for the answers.

"I think it's great you guys were always so close. How come you never included their son Joey in on any of them?"

"Joey was adopted when he was twelve. They couldn't have kids of their own. There's an eighteen year difference between us and I was already long gone by the time Joey came to live with them. His mother was shot and killed by his father in front of him. He tried to steal a car from Vivian's elderly father and he got caught. The cops knew he was an orphan. They brought him to Aunt Virginia and she straightened him out. He's been there ever since."

He turned back to the front of the alter as if something was catching his eye. Then he lifted his head upward.

"I don't know whether you're up there or not all I know is that you can't have her right now. You can't punish this whole town and this family for what I've done. So here's the deal if you promise not to take her, then I'll help Father Augustine do all the repairs on the church until their done."

Cameron smiled even as her heart broke. If House could bargin with God who he'd wrestled with in all the time she'd know him, he must really need people. And if he really needed people then it just might be true that he needed her and cared about her.

They walked outside together and Lusha seemed relieved that Cameron had rescued her beloved master. She trailed behind them barely trailing to the car.

"You need sleep the bags under your eyes are so big your head might fall into them." He snarked.

"You'd feel terrible."

"Of course I would who would I get to stalk me and make my coffee in the mornings at work? Don't think I can't spot your special touches. I'm surprised Disney hasn't called to get one of their pathetic princesses back."

She swatted at him and for the first time in two days he smiled at her.

"You need to sleep too."

"I have to go back to the hospital." He murmured.

"All right we'll compromise then. We'll both go back to the hospital until Vivian and Bruce get there and then we go home and sleep. Russ and Pauline said they'd be coming in with them too so you will have plenty of watchmen for her."

"I never compromise. Hookers hate wusses."

"Oh I'm sorry did I make that sound like a compromise. Why don't we just say you agreed to a little female manipulation?"

"Well cave girl then you better manipulate me something to eat later too."

"Done."

They drove Vampire Jane back to the hospital with Lusha in the back seat. About a mile away from the hospital Cameron suddenly jerked on House's shirt.

"Stop the car!"

"If you want to get wild the woods are a mile back that way."

"When you turn around I think you're gonna wish we were in the woods."

House pulled the car over and stared back at where his dog lay. The look of horror as the first tiny head made its appearance.

"She's having them now?? In my beautiful, never been harmed, softly waxed leather seat, custom classic car?"

"Looks like it. Congratulations Grandpa!"

Lusha the dog seemed to smile as she gave birth to five little white miracles right there on the leather seats of a classic. Once again life had triumphed over death.


	17. Ch17: Carrado the Cad to Uncle Cappy

House sat in the car staring at his favorite dog as she laid back in his back seat nursing the four puppies she had given birth too.

"How did this happen?" He asked Cameron shaking his head

"Looks like Lusha had more fun with Charlie's dogs than she let on."

"Tramp." He said gently.

"I guess we should take Lusha home before we go to the hospital." Cameron said turning back in her seat.

"I shudder to think what Vampire Jane's back seat looks like."

They drove back to the cabin. House took some old sheets and put them inside the hall pantry where Lusha could nurse her puppies in peace. Gently Cameron picked up two of the pups and House got the others with a watchful mama right behind them. They set the puppies in the sheets and Lusha sniffed at them to ensure they were all right. He changed the bulb in the pantry to a soft white light and then left the dogs alone.

"How does a dog have puppies and not show anything?" He said boggled.

"Aunt Virginia told me she was pregnant last week but with all the drama as of later I hadn't had a chance to tell you."

"Vampire Jane thanks you." He said sarcastically.

House sat down on the sofa. All the life seemed to be gone from him. Cameron sat beside him but not too close.

"Come here." He whispered.

She obediently curled up to him.

"I don't know what I would do without you here, Al. For the first time in my life I don't have a clue about what I'm doing and I can't even diagnose the problem."

"It's about time."

"For what?"

"For you to admit that there's a heart in there that has taken over that over-inflated ego of yours."

"It sucks." He said dejectedly.

"Yeah it does. Welcome to the land of the living."

He pulled her chin up towards him and kissed her slowly and affectionately. Then he held her to him and whispered. "Thank you."

They stayed that way till both of them fell asleep.

_The gun was poised at his temple. When he looked down at himself he saw only flames. He heard a baby crying. There was a gunshot. The flames seemed to consume him. Cameron's face flashed to Margarite's face. Wilson was pulling the gun from his hand but it was too late. He ran with no injury. He fell and kept falling. A bell was ringing loudly and he was trying desperately to turn it off._

"House!" He heard Cameron's voice and then realized the bell he heard was his cell phone. He had not yet downloaded new ringtones so it was just the standard ringer.

"Uncle Cappy?"

Cameron could hear Uncle Cappy's voice but couldn't make out his words. House's expression was not foretelling of the news.

"We'll be right down."

"What is it?" Cameron said at House's silence.

Tears began to flow freely and he bit into his fist to suppress it.

"House. Tell me."

She braced herself. He stood up and again did something completely uncharacteristic. He got on his knees on the floor and wept uncontrollably. But it was what he said that gave Cameron her first glimpse into the call.

"Thank you God! Thank you God! Thank you for saving her!"

The sobbing was uncontrollable and it was in that moment that Allison Cameron found herself believing for the first time in her life and as the tears rolled down her face she silently said thank you as well. Then she went down on the floor, wrapped her arms around the middle of his bent over frame and just held him. She knew in her second bit of revelation that she was totally, truly and hopelessly in love with him and that there'd never be another man in her heart.

They sat there on the floor holding each other for a long time. Cameron wanted details badly but she let him hold her as his tears subsided. Finally he stood up and embraced her.

"She's awake and the doctor says she shows no brain trauma of any kind. She has to stay in the hospital for another week or so just so they can keep an eye on the fracture but Uncle Cappy said she's been hollering at him all morning."

"That is the best news of the year! You ready to go?"

"In a few minutes I have some calls to make. Take the car up. I'll get a ride with Dan in a little while."

She hesitated.

"I'm all right I promise. Just go and be there with them. Give her a kiss for me. If you need me call me."

She walked back to him and kissed him.

"Hey before you go, did you talk to Cuddy?"

"Oh I almost forgot. She said she wasn't coming up unless Wilson comes too and that she might not be able to comply with her roommate request. She said marrying me probably wouldn't help. So I'm figuring you will probably back out of that. And-."

"Wait a minute. Who said I was backing out?"

"I don't want you to worry about that now."

"Al, listen to me. I'm not doing this because of what's happening at home. I've already realized that option isn't going to help me. I have another reason and I will let you decide before the wedding if you still want to go through with it."

"I'll believe that when I hear it."

He nodded and she began to walk away.

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you. Sam Stevens is still alive."

"What?" He said his eyes fully open. "How can he be alive?"

"Cuddy will be here tomorrow morning with Wilson. I'm sure you can resolve things then."

Cameron left House to himself and headed to the hospital.

"Ah there's my girl!" Uncle Cappy said meeting her in the hallway. "Where's Greg?"

"He said he needed to make a few phone calls but he will be here soon. How is she?"

"Beautiful! If you didn't see the big bandage on her head you'd tell her to get out of that bed and cook you some cannelloni!"

"I am so happy to hear that."

"I wrestled with God for her I tell you that. I'm not sure I won but the big Man upstairs let me have her anyway. She's in now with Vivian and Bruce and the doctors."

"Good very good! How is Charlie?"

"They moved him in wit' Virginia on her insistence. She's callin Charlie her guardian angel. Says he was the last face she saw before she fell asleep in the fire. He's some special kid. And Joey won't leave the room. Good people in this town Allison."

He hugged her again and then took her in to see Aunt Virginia.

"Hello sweetheart." She said with the biggest smile on her face. "How you doin? How's my bambino?"

"Scared out of his mind but holding it together."

"Always worrying about me he is. He's crazy though. If I'm dead these boys will try to get away with anything. Nope they ain't getting rid of me that fast."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"I want all of ya's outta here so I can talk to my daughter-in-law privately. Joey that means you too. Go down and tell Ellen at the desk that you want to take a shower. Carrado take Vivian and Bruce to Mable's for lunch. Allison is a doctor. I'm in good hands. And tell Ellen to put in a movie for Charlie in the waiting room. He really likes that Cars movie."

Uncle Cappy and the rest of the visitors left hesitantly.

"Finally some alone time. Help me sit up some will ya?"

Cameron moved the bed back up.

"That's better. Allison I want to tell you something. I knew I wasn't meant to die in that building. You know why? I saw an angel there with Charlie. I asked him if I was going to die and he said it wasn't time yet. Now you can take that as delirium but I am much to faithful to believe medical delusions over miracles. The point is honey; I loved the same man for almost my entire life since I was nineteen. We've been through war, the realization that we weren't going to have our own children, near-death experiences and times where we thought it impossible to live with each other. But we've lived through coming home parties, adopting a son and raising a nephew, and times where we couldn't breathe without the other one. Carrado is my best friend, my lover, my defender, my worst enemy, and the most soul I have ever seen. God brought me back to him because he brought us together in the first place."

"I'm so happy that He did."

"And I see you as I was when I met Carrado. He was a cad. Went out with different girls every night of the week and it was worse when he joined the Marines. He was awful to me when we were dating. He'd show up drunk on my doorstep. I thought my father would kill him. Then one night he comes to my door and he tells me that he's going to marry Rafiella Van Merrill. I was crushed beyond belief and I had no understanding why. I'd certainly dated men that were much better to me but for some reason I'd hoped he'd come around."

"So what happened?"

"He and Rafiella had a big engagement party and then he was shipped to Korea. I cried for months after he left and what was worse was that Rafiella lived a block from my house so I saw her often. She would be at the fountain shop talking to her friends and bragging over the ring he bought and how they were honeymooning in France."

"This story has a happy ending. Go on." Cameron said intrigued.

"He came home six months later. He'd been shot in the shoulder and was honorably discharged. I heard from his mother at the market all about it. I went home and cried some more and then suddenly my doorbell rings. I answered it and there he stands, still in uniform with his arm in a sling."

"Did he bring Rafiella with him?"

"No. He said he came to my house straight from the airport and that he couldn't wait another second to see me. He said the shoulder wound wasn't too bad but it was the bullet that grazed his temple that scared him. In that instance he saw me not Rafiella in his mind and he knew that he was in love with me."

"Did he propose?"

"Not right then. He said he wanted to court me for a while and treat me the way he always should have. And you know what Allison? He still is. The arrogant boy that left here came back a wonderful and generous husband and he's never been anything else but that. Allison, remember what I said? Greg is just like his uncle. Sweetheart, follow your heart with him. You don't have to marry him now. It took three years before I was ready to marry Carrado and those three years were beautiful. Hold on to him though, times get tough but forty years down the line you will pass this story and your own onto your grandchildren."

Cameron had tears rolling down her cheek.

"I love you." She said to the wise woman.

"I know. I love you too. I can't wait to see you in that wedding gown. Now call up Greg and tell him to get down here. Come in Carrado."

Uncle Cappy came in.

"Forty years of marriage and you still haven't learned much about snooping."

"Just for the record love, I always knew I loved you. I just proposed to Rafiella to make you jealous."

"I've been awake for exactly two hours and already I gotta call Father Augustine for you to have confession. Wait till I get out of this bed." She said to him playfully.

Joey came back in followed by House who seemed beside himself at seeing his aunt.

"I thought marriage suicides happened in the first ten years not forty." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Smart alek! Why do I love you so much?"

"Because I can get the flour down out of the cabinets?"

"Where's my shoe? I'm gonna throw it at you!"

"Pop can I talk to you?" Joey said standing in the doorway while the others teased Aunt Virginia.

"Whatsa matta, son?"

"You didn't cause that fire, Pop. I got tired of Ma complaining that you didn't fix the coils in the oven so I hired an electrician out of Fishkill to do it. He was in and out in like an hour. I thought he did a good job."

"I can't believe it!"

"Pop, the guy was dirty. He's had run ins with the law before over issues like this. I talked to Warren Drifty the fire inspector and he can confirm that the coils were the cause of poor wiring. I called Nick Timmons, the attorney in Arkville. He says we can sue the electrical company that employs this guy because they didn't release him after other issues. He said with the insurance and the lawsuit, the restaurant will rise again!"

Uncle Cappy hugged Joey tightly. He'd been the victim of devastation two days ago and now he was being blessed again. The restaurant was his pride and joy and also his legacy for Joey who had the same passion. They joined everyone after they'd wheeled Charlie back to the room. When he stood up House wrapped in a big hug and thanked him for saving Aunt Virginia. Then he informed him that Lusha had puppies and that Charlie would get pick of the litter. Charlie was overcome with emotion and cried happily.

An hour went by and Bruce and Vivian went home. Dan and Ruth, Charlie's mother came in.

"Dan Brady I want to speak to you right now. Ruth you get over here too."

"Oh yes ma'am." He said playfully.

"Now that the good Lord knocked sense into me. I'm not keeping my mouth shut anymore." She said.

"Yeah not like you ever did before."

"Gregory, don't give me an excuse to air more of your dirty laundry here in the hospital. You forget how much I have over you. Now Dan you listen here. For years you and Ruth have been sneaking around in this guise of friendship. The whole town knows how you feel about each other. Charlie, you tell your mama and Dan what you told me last month."

"I said to Mrs. Virginia that I love you a lot mama and I love Dan too. He's a good fella mama and think you should marry him."

Ruth blushed slightly but the smile and the tears said it all.

"Can't argue with the town's biggest hero. What do you say Ruthie, you wanna make a husband out of me?"

"Dan I have waited for you since I was in high school. Yes of course I want to marry you."

"Well all right!" He said and kissed her deeply much to the applause of the visitors.

Cameron leaned over and whispered to House. "You better get a prescription for Valium while you are here?"

"For what?"

"Vivian. She finds out Dan Brady is getting married she's gonna have a breakdown." Aunt Virginia heard the joke and laughed as she pictured Vivian.

Vivian had a crush on Dan for years. She loved and adored Bruce but she got the giggles when Dan spoke to her. It was an ongoing joke between the ladies in the town.

Cameron breathed her first breathe of relief. Now it was time to make a call herself and she only wished Verizon could give her the answer she needed.


	18. Ch18: The Future of Yesterday

**Thank you all for such a warm welcome back! I'm sorry that I made all of you wait so long. This story is very child-focused and after we lost custody of my 2-year-old niece I found it almost impossible to write this story. God has helped me through and I am back for one heck of a finale! Hope you enjoy this chapter it will answer all of those questions you've been wondering about! Best Wishes! Onyx**

House and Cameron stayed at the hospital till it started to get dark and only left at Aunt Virginia's insistence. They picked up a bucket of chicken and mashed potatoes from Cluck Olay and drove back to the cabin. Lusha came out to greet them, went through the doggy door and returned to her pantry within minutes.

"I have a movie you might like. I scratched off the triple x's on the label so you can get into the meat of the story."

"I'm only interested in it if it's got John O'Hurley in it."

"The boss guy from Seinfeld?" He grimaced at that.

"I don't watch Seinfeld but he's the host on Family Feud and he was on Dancing With the Stars."

"Strange I thought you were into guys like Anthony Hopkins."

"He's not bad but he's not a game show host. I also like—"

"Let me guess. Chuck Woolery."

She blushed and House began to regret prying into the conversation.

He put the DVD in and grabbed the roll of paper towels before sitting down to eat. Vivian had given it to him a few days before and he'd forgotten about it, but the footage on it was not anything new. He recognized it from an old video camera Uncle Cappy gave to him. Someone had converted it to DVD.

_The date on the bottom of the screen said August 18, 1974. A young boy who was in his teenage years was working to fix a motorcycle._

_"Say hello to the camera Bambino." It was the unmistakable voice of his Aunt Virginia behind the camera. He stood up and pretended to chase her and she laughed._

_"Uncle Cappy lets go throw her in the duck pond!"_

_"We do that she'll give all our canoles to Charlie!"_

"Wow you were a good looking kid?" Cameron quoted.

"Were?"

She laughed as another boy entered the screen along with a beautiful girl. She could tell by the way he stiffened next to her that they were watching Johnny Dakota and Margerite.

_They put down Aunt Virginia and House picked up Margerite and ran for the duck pond. A minute of so later House and Margerite returned. House was wet and she was dry as a bone._

"Who's that guy?"

"Dakota's father. He died six months after Margerite. Doc says it was a heart attack but he took losing Margerite harder than anyone else. I don't think his heart could handle the stress." He said sadly.

The screen flashed to another and there was a barn that looked like the old one she'd seen down by the Elk's Lodge. He was kissing some young girl that was about his age. House reached for the remote but Cameron was faster.

"Uh-uh lets see how bad you really were."

"Fine but you probably won't be able to talk to Becky Larson face to face if you do."

_House and Becky were getting pretty hot and heavy._

"Who's filming this?"

"Margerite. She was going to show Dakota that I won the bet."

"What bet?"

"Who Becky took to the hay loft first."

"Gregory House! You better put that canole back in your pants and come home right now. Whatsa matta with you both!"

"Aunt Virginia?" Cameron laughed.

"Yeah. I got stuck working down at the dry cleaners for a month after that. Aunt Virginia told all her bingo friends just how gentle I was at washing lingerie. I've never seen so many old lady panties and bras in my life. It did the trick though I couldn't look at any girl's panties for months. And Dakota got my pony ride with Becky."

"Wait I thought you said you were her first."

"Minor technicality. You know I'm not sure what all is on this tape."

"This outta be good." She teased and leaned back into him.

They watched close to an hour of birthdays, fishing trips, Christmas parties, and House as the lead role in Phantom of the Opera. They laughed and House explained everything and all the people.

"Be right back I need the visit the Incommunicado. You want a drink on the way back?"

"Yeah I'll take another root beer." She said.

A couple minutes later the screen turned into snow so Cameron thought the film was over. She reached for the remote that he had finagled out of her hand and as she did she heard a young man talking very gently. When she looked up she saw House sitting in a chair holding a book and reading to his baby. He was so gentle with her.

_"Daddy is going to buy you a great big lion when you come home. Look at those little feet. I wish I could reach in and touch them. You want to hear a song?"_

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside. I got the month of May. Well I guess you say what can make me feel this way—"

"My girl." She heard from behind her.

He stood behind her, face frozen to the screen. Then slowly he moved to the TV and hunkered down next to it. He reached out and touched the screen where the baby's image was.

_A man with silver hair came over to the young House and wrapped his arm around him._

_"My daughter is really pretty, huh?"_

_"Beautiful like a sweet angel."_

_"She's dying isn't she?"_

_"Yes son she is. Don't worry though, her mom is up there waiting for her."_

_His fists balled tightly at his sides._

_"God has a plan for her Greg and for you too."_

_"I hate God! What good is he? He took Margerite and now he's taking Serafina."_

_"One day it will all make sense, Greg."_

_He leaned forward looking closely at the tiny little girl. In barely a whisper he said, "Oh Serafina, my baby."_

_He had to collect himself for a minute and then he went on._

_"I will never stop loving you, ever. I promise to become the best doctor in the world and I won't let anyone stand in my way. I promise you! Baby, daddy promises you!"_

_He turned to Dr. Silvano and fell apart against him. The tears came flowing without stopping._

_"Greg, do you want to hold her? She doesn't have much longer in this cruel world."_

_All he could do was nod his head. He sat down on the chair and Dr. Silvano put Serafina in his arms. She was so small but beautiful nonetheless. Then the doctor left the room._

_"Daddy's here Serafina. I got you. Your mom couldn't wait to see you. She said she left me an angel." He leaned down and kissed her tiny head, then went back to singing My Girl to her._

Cameron smiled when House finally looked at her. The tears had long since fallen.

"Who filmed this? I thought you and Margerite went there alone?"

"We did. I don't know who filmed this. I can't even believe it exists. I never even got so much as a picture of her."

They didn't wait long before they found out who the director was of the sad story. A face appeared on the screen, familiar but slightly younger.

_"Hey Cowboy. As you will remember Serafina went to heaven just as you finished your song. I had them edit that part out. I know you feel guilty over losing my sister and niece. And I also know that you won't ever tell me any of it. After you arrived, Uncle Cappy drove me down and put me in a hotel. He wanted me to be there. But I knew you wouldn't want me to be so I got in when I could. Listen Greg you have been friend since we were kids. You loved me and my sister and you gave her the gift of a child. When she passed on she wasn't sad or in pain she was happy and filled with joy. I know you were upset when she died without you but she didn't die alone, I was there holding her hand. I planted the old camera in the nursery, which Dr. Silvano helped me with. I knew that someday you'd want more than a passing memory of your baby girl. I love you brother, and don't you dare hold any of this against yourself, you are this town's hero. Two more things I want to tell you. I know you've been finding blue carnations on Serafina's gravesite they are mine. I go every few months. The other is that Margerite told me to remind you about Zaeden. She said you would know what it meant. I hope this serves as some laughs and a great gift. Take care Cowboy."_

Cameron waited until House got up from the floor after watching Johnny Dakota's message.

"Come on, its time I showed you the Jolly Mon Pub." He said.

Cameron followed him to a door with a sign that said "Pirates Only! All others Will Walk the Plank!"

They walked down about seven steps and came to what looked like a large living room. On the right was a bar that looked something out of an old Cagney movie. There were bar stools and some small couches, an old stereo cabinet and china closet, several old pictures, and two other doors that led to a bathroom and a spare bedroom.

"This cabin once belonged to John Gotti."

"The mob boss?"

"Is there any other? Another interesting item is that Aunt Virginia was close friends with him till the day he died. Secretly I think he was sweet on her, which made me nervous with Uncle Cappy. Rumor had it that he used to conduct secret mafia meetings here. Now check this out. Follow me."

She followed him only because she was intrigued as to why he was avoiding the events upstairs.

"This room as you can see is hidden behind the bathtub walls."

The room was small with a small couch and lamp.

"This is the original furniture when Gotti owned it. This is new carpet but under it there are blood stains. Cool or what?"

"Did you ever meet him?"

"All the time. Dakota and I called him Uncle Johnny."

"House this is all fascinating and now it makes me wonder about other things but what does this have to do with that DVD?"

"Patience Al, Geez you'd think would know my buildups by now after almost four years."

"Ok go on."

"Special agents started investigating the area. Gotti got out and left Aunt V with the cabin and enough money to take care of some of my medical school expenses. She never shared that last part with Uncle Cappy till after I graduated. But she let my parents move into it even though she said it was mine. I didn't talk to her for three years over it. I was glad when my parents left."

She waited.

"Let's have a drink. That wasn't relevant to the baby but I like telling the story anyway."

"What's your lethal combination? I got everything from bourbon to brandy."

"Blackberry brandy?"

"Umm…yes I do."

He set out two glasses and a bottle of brandy then sat beside her on the larger sofa.

"I can't believe Dakota made that video." He said suddenly.

"House, who is Zaeden?"

His breath caught.

"The rope that ties the past to the present together."

Again she waited.

"If I tell you what happened there's a good chance you'll walk out that door tonight. Cuddy and Wilson already made up their minds that I'm a pill-popping nutcase. You on the other hand know the part of the story that they don't."

"All right I'm listening."

"Margerite and I were unsure if we were having a boy or girl. She wanted Serafina after her great aunt and Zaeden for a boy after a pirate captain in a book. The pirate lived his life at sea but was really a prince. After Serafina was born, Margerite made me go with the nurses to make sure our daughter was ok. The last thing she said to me was to take care of Serafina and Zaeden. I thought she was getting delirious but when I came home after burying our little baby, there was a letter waiting for me."

He stood up and disappeared upstairs and then came back handing her and envelope.

_Dear Greg,_

_I'm sitting here in this hospital watching the rainfall and feeling our baby move inside me. You're asleep in that make shift bed on the floor. You look so peaceful. I know your heart is breaking but you can't even understand this joy inside of me. Knowing that I am giving life to this world make me more than content. I know you can't see it now but God is working on everything to help us. From the beginning I have known that I am carrying a girl. Tomorrow I'm going to leave this planet alone and leave you and Johnny with our daughter. I want you to take care of Serafina no matter how short her life might be. Then later on I want you to take care of Zaeden. We will have a son for God has promised him to me. I won't be there when he comes along but when you find him you will know. I want you to do a few things for me. Go to medical school and become a great doctor, stay close to Johnny and your family. Then fall in love and get married. Stay strong and never forget about me. I've loved you since I was seven years old. I even waited while you dated other girls. I love you Greg. Everyone should feel as blessed as I do at such a young age. Be loved and Be Blessed!_

_All My Love,_

_Margerite_

Cameron lived in that spirit of a dead woman through that letter. She understood the deep suffering he's endured, the rough edges, the unstoppable drive to cure all at any cost., and the mile-long wall he built to distance himself. The injury in his leg was just another blow and his excuse to the world to hide the real pain.

"That must've been hard to come home to."

"I left with a friend and a child. I came home with nothing."

"What kept you going?"

"My promise to my daughter. I told her I would be the best doctor so I could save a father from losing what I did."

"But you are miserable with that."

"So it would seem, but I can't get close to my patients the way you do. I saw what Dr. Silvano went through trying to help me. I can heal them. I can take pissed of punches from distraught people who see me as shallow. I can't deal with failure."

"All right I get it. So what happened while I was on vacation?"

"The night you left, remember I was trying to solve that stupid nail in the cube puzzle thing that I found in the hall?"

"You mean the wooden cube with the rings in it that Wilson had on his desk from his cancer patient."

"Same difference. Anyway I was headed out through ER because Cuddy was still there and she had been bugging me for a report on my non-existent clinic duty that day."

"Didn't you do it?"

"Yeah, my first patient was an asthmatic with hyperventilation issues when he was in the sun. I took him to the movies. Hey I care about my patients. And after that we went to the planetarium and then down to The Fire Hydrant Bar. They were all dark places. And oops my cell phone somehow turned off. I really wasn't avoiding Cuddy."

Ah this was the House she knew.

"Ok so you walked through the ER……"

"The trauma unit had just brought in this kid that had been shot. He was like three years old. The dad follows him totally cool about his son being shot. So out of sheer interest I followed. Kid lost a lot of blood and I got in there and helped save his life. The bullet had gone in at an angle and hidden behind his lung. They put him in IC and I hung out there most of the night."

"How'd he get shot?"

"Dad said he'd found his 22 in the nightstand and when he caught the kid playing with it he got scared and yelled at him. The gun dropped and went off. Now I'm not CSI but I couldn't see it happening. His dad actually seemed more fearful that the kid was going to live."

"Sounds wrong to me too."

"Anyway I got Cuddy to keep him under 24 hour observation. Much to her discouragement I convinced Walters to let me have the case. I told Wilson what was going on and he told me I'd been watching too many Diagnosis Murder episodes. Anyway two days go by the kid seems better. He talks more than Foreman, Chase, and Oprah combined. I gave him the cube to keep him occupied and when I came back later that night he was sound asleep with it all solved and under his arm."

"So he liked you?"

"Yeah go figure. I wasn't even nice to him."

"Kids know liars better than adults."

"Well somewhere in the midst of playing Candyland and him conning me into a ride on a fire truck, I ended up there a lot. I'd sleep on those couch/bench things. One night the kid comes over and curls up with me. That was the way it worked for a couple nights.

"Sounds kinda sweet. So what's the issue?"

"One night as we were watching Shrek for the fourth time, his dad comes into the room totally sauced. Says he needs to talk to me. The kid's asleep so I followed him out. He starts telling me all about his beloved wife who suffered a long time with Ovarian Cancer after the kid was born. She told him as she was dying that she would miss the kid and that she couldn't wait to see him in Heaven. Dad's pissed and decides the kid was the reason she got cancer."

"That has nothing to do with it!" She defended.

"Try telling Mr. Fourth Grade Education about that. Anyway he got really mad at me and told me how much of a heartless jerk I was for saving the kid since he was supposed to be with his mom in Heaven. I knew the loudmouth had shot his own son. I knew it!"

"Did you confront him or tell the cops?"

"They'd already been to the scene and confirmed his story. I went to Cuddy and Wilson and they said I should call Child Protective Services. But I wasn't about to it."

"Why? What's so different about this kid?"

"His name is Braeden."

Cameron looked at the letter in her hand and ran her finger over the name Zaeden. Somewhere inside of him the logical clicked off and the impossible had taken him over.

"What's his dad's name?"

"Stephen Smith."

"Oh my." She said simply.

"Hold that thought I need another shot of brandy.

"Make mine a double."

"I decided to take action and contacted my attorney. If I could set Stephen up to confess, then I could get custody of Braeden. Wilson and I took him out to the bar about 7pm. We got him plowed and Wilson had the tape recorder but he wouldn't confess just kept crying over his dead wife. So we took him home and we went back to the hospital. Cuddy was there for some weird reason. I left her and Wilson talking and I went to see Braeden. I fell asleep in the rocking chair and Braeden at some point climbed onto my lap and fell asleep."

"Yeah I really think that kid hates you."

"Well I'm sleeping good when someone kicks my foot. I wake up and Steve is standing there pointing his gun at Braeden, and he's still buzzed."

"Oh God did he shoot him?"

"No he starts telling me all about his wife and how painful labor was and how she loved her son. He loved her so much and hated the kid so much that he wanted to give her what she wanted and he handed the gun to the kid like it was a toy, cocked it and then turned it toward his chest and he pulled the trigger. He would've died if I hadn't saved him."

"Why did he bring him to the hospital then?"

"He said because he didn't want that evil little kid dying in the same room his precious wife did."

"That's twisted. So how did you get out of it?"

"I grabbed my cane by my chair and hit the gun out of his hand and then hit him hard in the ribs with it. Braeden fell on the floor. Cuddy and Wilson ran in as I grabbed the gun. Cuddy took Braeden out of the room. Then Wilson decided to play me." 

"Where was Steve?"

"On the bed with me holding the gun on him. Wilson tried to get the gun from me but I shot the bastard before he got it loose. He told me there wasn't any other way to keep me out of jail now. Cuddy ran in and saw Wilson holding the gun I think she figured he was protecting me. I took off and found Braeden asleep in the lobby by the TV. I grabbed him and took off."

"You shot him?"

"I had to. He wasn't going to stop till Braeden was dead."

"Then what?"

"Cuddy comes to my house with a cop and takes him away from me. The kid is crying and trying to get back in the house with me. I make him go and promise to come get him in the morning. Then I left on my motorcycle about midnight and ended up at the Downey Street Pub, got wasted and you know where I ended up after I crashed my bike."

She sat for a minute and then leaned toward him only meaning to hug him and offer him comfort. Slowly however the kisses began. He seemed unsure like he did in his office that day but he soon pulled her close and deepened the experience. He lay back on the sofa and pulled her onto him. The stubble on his face was a little thicker than last year's kiss. Cameron felt goosebumps as his hands rubbed the small of her back. She was surprised when he pulled back.

"Sorry Al. I got carried away."

"I started it." She said looking into his eyes still on top of him. Upstairs his phone was ringing but he was not about to answer it. She put her head on his chest.

"So what do you think?" He asked her. "Cuddy and Wilson want to throw me to the wolves. Chase and Foreman will follow suit. You gonna stick me in a straight jacket too? I know how much you like my office."

"I don't know that shooting him was right but it's also the first time I've seen you do something unselfish at that hospital. Whatever happens I'm on your side. For you, Margerite, Serafina and now Braeden."

She felt all his tension drain and she didn't even have to look at him to see that he was grinning ear to ear. Cameron laid there listening to his heartbeart and now wondered what being on his side would cost her.


	19. Ch19: Game Over

"I have to uh go shake the rain off the oak tree if you get my drift

"I have to uh go shake the rain off the oak tree if you get my drift." House said to Cameron.

"I thought it was the dew off the lily."

"Lilies don't have trunks and if they did they wouldn't be that big."

She got up and let him go while she poured more brandy. It was already late. Despite being up for almost two days straight, Cameron didn't feel tired. Finally he returned.

"Can I ask you something?" She said.

"Yes my jeans do feel tight at times."

"Will you concentrate on something other than your um vegetation for a minute?"

"Ok Bugs Bunny don't the carrot off, eesh."

She rolled her eyes but laughed anyway.

"Why did you want to marry me if you already decided that it wouldn't get Braeden back?"

"Because Margerite wanted a son named Zaeden. When I saw Braeden and read the letter it all fit, the part about going to medical school, taking care of the family but I never got married and that's what she wanted for me. I guess in some way I thought that it would become what it was supposed to be. They were supposed to die and now this kid comes into the picture. What are the odds? What kind of name is Braeden? It just stuck with me."

She took all of it in and felt a twinge in her gut that she couldn't identify.

"Look Al I can't even figure things out right now and it bothers me because I can't inject something into it or send Foreman and Chase to biopsy this damn problem."

"It's hard not having all the answers House. But you seem to be in the right town at the right time. I guess that's all you can expect for now."

"Hey I got an idea so we can stop killing our buzz. Hold on a second." He said a bit excitedly.

He let go of her hand and walked to a large redwood finished stereo cabinet. She laughed when he opened the doors to reveal his large vinyl collection.

"Laugh all you want. This is when music was good. Come here I'll show you how Aunt Virginia and Uncle Cappy used to wow the party crowds back in the day."

He led her out onto the back porch. The view of the stars against the mountain was beautiful. The moon peaked right over the mountaintop.

"This is my favorite song."

She recognized the tune and the voice of Frank Sinatra.

_The stars are aglow_

_And tonight how their light_

_Sets me dreaming…_

"I thought you were into Jimmy Buffett and BB King?"

"I am but Sinatra, he's the man. He had all the babes."

_My love, do you know_

_That your eyes are like stars_

Brightly beaming…

"Well you definitely got his eyes but I'm not so sure that you got his voice." She teased.

_I bring you and I sing you_

A moonlight serenade…

The song played on and then continued into "I'm Getting Sentimental Over You." She closed her eyes and held onto him. Then something involuntarily came out.

"House, I'm scared."

"Nah the bears don't come down the mountain till it starts to get colder." When she didn't laugh he got a little bit more serious. "What are you scared about?"

"That I'm asleep and I might wake up to find the stubborn, angry, pain-inflicted doctor I left back in Jersey."

"I still am that doctor. I just left that suit in my locker at the gym."

"House, you aren't going to go back to that are you? I mean you've changed so much since we've been here."

His eyes looked suddenly sad and ashamed.

"Ok, it's been a long couple of days. I need some sleep, all right?"

"Yeah no problem." He said barely looking at her.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then made her way up the stairs. It was the first time in a long time she slept back in the guest room.

Cameron slept soundly into the next morning. Her cell phone rang a little after 9:30.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Hi Cameron it's Wilson. Cuddy and I are in town and we were wondering what hotel we should stay at.

"Try Belladonna's Bed and Breakfast. It's the first left after the Sunoco gas station. I'll wake House up and we'll meet you there in about an hour."

"Where was he last night? I tried to call him and got no answer."

"It's been a long few days Wilson. See you in awhile."

She stretched and walked slowly from the room. It was a bit cloudy outside which matched her mood in a way. House was lying on the sofa sound asleep. A small gray and white head came out of his shirt collar. The puppy was small but fast asleep. The television was paused on the image of House holding his baby. The brandy bottle had made its way upstairs along with the glass.

"House."

"Hmm?"

"Time to wake up Papa dog."

He cracked open his blue eyes and the puppy made a small whimper when he sat up. Lusha promptly came out of the pantry and took her pup by the scruff of his neck and brought him back with the others.

"Got yourself a new friend?" She asked.

"You decided to hibernate by yourself so I found me a new girlfriend. She didn't mind."

"Well at any rate, Wilson and Cuddy are here. I directed them to Belladonna's."

"So it begins." He stated rising from the sofa. "Was there any mention of Braeden?"

"Nothing and I didn't ask."

He ran his hands through his hair and limped to the bathroom. It was the first time she'd thought about his leg the entire time they'd been there. And miraculously his Vicodin bottle had surfaced only once that she could count.

An hour later they pulled up in front of Belladonna's. Cameron was surprised to see Uncle Cappy getting out of his truck. House didn't seem surprised however.

"Hello sweetheart." He said kissing her face. "How you doin my Bambino?"

"Not getting much sleep these days thanks to your little sweetheart here."

"House!"

"How's Aunt V?" He said casually.

"Good but she's got too much time on her hands in that hospital. She's driving me crazy with all the new ideas for the restaurant."

"Well you deserv-."

"Uncle House!"

Cameron heard his breath catch. A minute later a little boy was wrapped around his neck. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He most certainly could've passed as House as a little boy.

"How are you Popcorn?" He said to the boy.

"I'm not Pockorn, I'm Braeden silly!"

"You jump around like Popcorn. Can I call you that?"

"Ok can I be Super Pockorn?"

"It's your life buddy." He said in true House fashion.

House still hadn't acknowledged Cuddy or Wilson.

"Braeden, you see that man over there? You can call him Uncle Cappy. Remember I told you about the duck pond?"

"The one with no gooses? I don't like them."

"Right the one with no geese. Well Uncle Cappy knows a man who has food for the ducks and so now it's your job to feed them. So you're gonna go ride in that truck with Uncle Cappy, cool?"

The little boy could hardly contain his excitement. "Yay!" He squealed and ran to Uncle Cappy. Then he wiped his little hands on his jeans and shoved it up at Uncle Cappy. "My name's Braeden. I got a job to feed the ducks. And no gooses!"

"Oh good I don't like gooses neither, and I'm your Uncle Cappy." He slid his hand over the boy's outstretched hand to shake. "That's some squeeze you have there."

"Uncle Greg says I better not shake like girls."

"No you are strong like Superman!"

"I am? Strong like Batman too."

"Even stronger than that!" Uncle Cappy played.

Braeden turned back to House and ran back over. "Will you come help me?" He asked looking up at House. It brought tears to Cameron's eyes. "When I get done being a grownup ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah kid I promise."

"Who's she?" He said looking at Cameron

"That's Aunt Allison."

"Auntie Alice? Yay! You look like Belle in Beauty and the Beast!"

To that House, Cuddy, and Cameron all began to laugh.

"Will you come feed the ducks too?"

"Sure buddy. I'll be there soon."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!" Cameron linked pinkies with him and he smiled brightly. Then he ran after Uncle Cappy. "Quack Quack Quack!" They could still hear him quacking at the truck drove down the hill.

"Let's go eat over there at Jelly's Diner. They make great almond pancakes drizzled with caramel and bananas." He said more to Cameron then the others.

"Well Gregory House, if I didn't know your Aunt Virginia was kicking your behind but good I would do it! You louse! You been here for weeks and you don't even come see me?" A heavy-set woman said swatting him with a menu.

"Don't get high on the hog with me Donna. I was all set to take you out on that dance floor at the picnic, get you drunk on cheap beer and pull you out on my boat but you were licking the jelly off Sam Blackwell's tonsils."

Cameron remembered the way House had teased Vivian about her crush on Dan Brady and her reaction, but the blush was nowhere near as intense as Donna's.

"Don't be fresh. Sam is a gentleman and besides we're engaged so I have to practice for the honeymoon."

"I'm still available if you wanna practice with me? But then again Sam may not meet those standards."

"Sit down you naughty boy. And who is this beautiful young thing?"

"Allison Cameron, this is Donna D'Nochi. She owns the diner and the hardware store that Charlie works in on Lobo Drive. This is Wilson and Cuddy, people I know from Jersey."

"It is wonderful to meet you Donna and now I know where I saw your name. You made Boysenberry and the pecan walnut pies for the picnic. Secretly I think your pies should've been out Joanie Shula's." Cameron said.

"Oh honey they did. But Joanie has cancer and this year has been rough on her. The town council got together and decided to give her the blue ribbon. Such a sweet lady too. I would give up my diner to see her smile that way again." Donna replied sweetly.

House and Cameron sat next to each other in the booth and Wilson and Cuddy across.

"How are you both?" Cuddy asked gently.

"Cut with the pleasantries already Cuddy. I'm sure you and Wilson have this approach all figured out so just get to the part where you pull your ace and let's get down to the bet."

And just like that, the titanium iron walls were back up and House the warrior was standing at the gate ready to slaughter any who would try to enter in.

"All right you want to cut to the chase? Why didn't you tell me that Stephen pulled a gun on you in the hospital?"

"Who said he did? The cancer cupid over here?"

"No it was Braeden."

"Braeden was asleep."

"Or so you thought House. He's a smart kid. He pretended."

"So what I shot the bastard and I'd do it again. And if you would've left me alone I could've finished the job." He said cold-staring Wilson.

"Hey I was watching your back pal!"

"Leave it to you to take all the credit." House muttered.

"That's it! Show him Wilson." Cuddy demanded.

"No, leave it alone. I won't make any difference to him."

"Oh what? Did you get a tattoo with my name across your chest?" House bantered.

Cuddy was mad. Cameron watched the exchange but didn't say anything until that point.

"What is it Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing."

Cuddy grabbed Wilson by the buttons of his shirt and in one fell swoop ripped it open and pulled it down the shoulder. There was a bandage wrapped tightly taped under his arm.

"What is that?" Cameron said getting up to look.

"After House shot Stephen and took off I made Wilson put the gun down in the chair and I ran for security. Stephen seemed to be out cold but when the security guards came to pull him up, he came up fighting, liquor was still heavy on his breath. Out of nowhere a knife appears and when Wilson went to get out of the way Stephen stabbed him in the side. Then Wilson tells the cops when they get there and he's gushing blood that he shot Stephen for trying to shoot Braeden."

"Leave it to you to take all my credit." House said.

"The cops were looking for Braeden and I told them you took Braeden home for his safety. Luckily Sergeant Peterson was with them and vouched for what a good doctor you were and how you saved his son. He even helped me with CPS to get Braeden put in my temporary custody. All of this while you were hiding out and wouldn't talk to Wilson or me. In the meantime I thought you'd lost your mind and then Braeden starts to tell me just how wonderful Uncle Greg is. You might wanna inform me when you decide to bond with a three and half year old boy who adores you."

"Cuddy I hear enough of your gibberish everyday at work I don't want to hear it on vacation."

"You're not on vacation, you're on leave."

"Same thing."

Braeden thinks the sun rises and sets on you. I didn't dare tell him we were coming to see you he wouldn't be able to handle the excitement."

"It's not my fault the kid likes me. I was my usual charming self with him too."

"Shrek marathons? Candyland tournaments? Sucking out the crème from the middle of the Twinkies? That's usual?"

"No lunch with coma guy, PSP, and General Hospital are all House's style." Wilson responded.

"And what about Thursday's events?" Cuddy asked.

"What about Thursday?"

"CPS was scheduled to take Braeden in with them and mysteriously Stephen signed papers that made you legal guardian."

House's cocky smile went away. "What are you saying? I didn't do anything."

"He was in the hospital till yesterday. Nurse Meadows said she saw a muscular man with jet-black hair, and an anchor tattoo on his forearm go in and talk to him. A few minutes after he came out he requested an attorney and named you legal guardian."

House made a face and then questioningly said, "Dakota?"

"I did it." Cameron said looking at her empty plate of French toast. "I got Johnny Dakota's number from Uncle Cappy and I told him what happened. Johnny wasn't about to let you lose Braeden so he went down to the hospital to talk to him."

"How? You didn't even know about Braeden till last night."

"Chase told me a few days ago. See he and Foreman think I'm at a conference. Chase didn't want me to walk into a mess so he called to tell me."

"And you neglected to tell me this because….."

"I wanted to hear your side. You were so sure that Wilson and Cuddy were against you in this. If you knew that Chase told me you wouldn't have told me the entire story."

He got out of the booth faster than if hot coffee had scalded him.

"I guess your patron sainthood is now in jeopardy for deception. Congratulations you made it into our club. You should've told me when you found out. I don't want your help and I sure as hell don't want Dakota in the middle of this! Game over!" He grabbed his cane and stormed out.

"How have you managed to spend all this time with Mr. Ray of Sunshine?" Wilson asked.

"You'd be surprised to find out what's under those rough edges. I'll see you both later. I suddenly have a lot to do today."


	20. Ch20: Taking the Punches

Cameron left Wilson and Cuddy to finish their breakfast and walked down to the dock where she and House had gone fishing befor

Cameron left Wilson and Cuddy to finish their breakfast and walked down to the dock where she and House had gone fishing before. Dan Brady was standing on the dock in his usual brown suede jacket with the fringe in the back and his black cowboy hat. The pole was barely moving with the small tug of the lake.

"Well Allison how are ya?"

"I've had better days, Dan."

"Listen, Greg can't hold what you and Dakota did for him against no for too long. He's just confused and I guess rightly so."

She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Ruthie works at the diner. I eat there every morning before I head out to the sawmill. I heard everything."

"Oh." She said blushing.

"You love him a whole lot don't you?"

"Yeah unfortunately I do."

"Allison you listen to me. I'm a middle-aged man. I have been in love with Ruthie since we were kids in school, but I went off to the Air force and Ruthie thought it was my way of telling her I didn't want her because we were always friends. I can back a hero to this town. The mayor gave me a medal. I got several awards and commendations for bravery. But when I found out that Ruthie was married and little Charlie was five, I felt like the coward. No medal was going to change that. George walked away from her and Charlie when he was thirteen. Told her that he'd never wanted a wife or a kid and that he'd made a mistake and he left them."

"Oh poor Ruthie and Charlie."

"George died a month later of lung cancer and to this day I believe that he'd lied to her and Charlie so they could simply hate him and not mourn him."

"So why didn't you step in and marry Ruthie?"

"Same reason why Greg stormed out on you. He's got that male pride and somewhere along the line he's decided he can't be the right one for you. If I had married Ruthie and stayed here then George never would've hurt Ruthie or Charlie."

"But you had to go. Because if you hadn't then you'd never had been the strong man you are now." Cameron said with her hand on his arm.

"I know that now which is why I have this." He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out the diamond ring. "Watching you stick by Greg made me realize that if Ruthie hadn't still loved me she'd have moved on. You've given me the courage to do this Allison. I'm sure if you spoke to many of the folks around here you'd find that your being here has helped so many others."

The tears stung her eyes. Cameron threw herself into his embrace and thanked him for talking to her.

"Well looks like the fish have gone downstream for the morning. I'll come out after work. Don't be a stranger now."

Cameron smiled. She sat down on the dock for what seemed like an eternity. For the first time she began to see things as they really were. The tears absently flowed down her cheeks. Finally she stood up and dusted off her jeans and walked the mile to the cabin.

Vivian was outside tending to her carnations. She waved at Cameron and smiled. Cameron returned the gesture. She packed up her bag and scribbled a note to House. They had taken Vampire Jane to the restaurant so all she had was the scooter. She secured her bag to the back and then drove to the hospital. She looked for his car in the parking lot and then headed to the elevator. Aunt Virginia smiled when she saw her.

"Charlie honey you let me talk to Allison. Will you go over to my house and take the dogs the run in the woods? They love to run but Uncle Cappy has been so busy."

"Ok I will. Mama is sending over a ham she made with mashed potatoes and pecan pie." He smiled happily.

"Uncle Cappy will love that. You thank your mama for me and tell her I'll give her a call after I get settled in at home. Come give me a kiss."

He quickly went to the chair she was in and kissed on the side of the mouth and she did with all the boys since they were little. Cameron sat on the bed and smiled down at the older woman.

"You're going home aren't you?"

"I have to."

"And something tells this wise old owl that my Bambino isn't welcome to follow am I right?"

Cameron nodded sadly. "He doesn't love me Aunt Virginia. This entire trip was to bury the ghost of a young girl and his child. I hadn't wanted to see that but now I do and frankly I don't want to compete."

"Sweetheart hear me on this. You listening? Greg is a man and very confused one at that. He's got more intelligence in his knee-cap then that what's his idiot name from Jeopardy? You know the one that wins all the money and hasn't got the compassion on flea.?"

"Ken Jennings?"

"Yes, ugh I can't stand him. He said some mean things about my Alex Trebek. I don't like him."

Cameron laughed at the obvious annoyance in her voice.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah. I was talking about Greg. Listen he knew Margerite was critically ill when he went down with her, but he never expected to lose that baby. She is what drove him to become a doctor. She was the one that turned him into this hard-edged guy that can detach himself from all his emotion. But honey its still there. He still loves unconditionally and I know he loves you."

"Why because he gave me some ring that used to belong to Serafina?"

"No, because he had made up his mind to give up that little boy and his job at the hospital until you came here with him."

Cameron raised her eyebrow.

"What are you telling me?"

"He called me the night he shot that little boy's daddy, Allison. Your boss Cuddy had just taken him from the house. He had been telling me all about Braeden and how he cared about him and how badly he wanted to adopt him. I know it's not the usual man you're accustomed to dealing with. But he's open with me. Anyway he called that night and told me he was leaving Jersey and headed to the southwest. He said something about Santa Fe or something."

"New Mexico? But that's like 3000 miles away!"

"3000 miles is nothing when you have a broken heart. At any rate I told him to come and spend some time up here. I hadn't seen him since Christmas but he refused. I told him he always had a home here with us and that I loved him. The next thing I knew he was driving that hot little convertible into town with you and his dog."

It took a minute for Cameron to digest the fact that House would consider leaving. In the past when Cameron didn't get her way or she felt betrayed she often threatened him with quitting. The first time he'd talked her out of it by agreeing to date that ended in disaster. But never had she considered that he would leave himself.

"I'm glad that I could help him truly but I can't stay here forever and neither can he. I have to go home, go back to work and forget about this."

The sadness in Aunt Virginia's eyes nearly caused Cameron to take it back.

"I meant him and this entire part of him, not you or anyone else in this town. I love you all so much. I never had a family like this and it hurts me to go. But I promise that I will call and write you and Vivian was kind enough to make me an address book with all the people in the town's name, number, and email addresses. I really will miss seeing you everyday and especially since you are going home today."

"Come here baby." Aunt Virginia said raising her slightly bandaged arms. Cameron fell into her hug and sobbed bitterly. After a moment Aunt Virginia was in tears too. "I love you so much sweetheart. You've brought me so much joy. Please stay in touch I couldn't be happy if you didn't."

"I promise." She wiped the tears away and then whispered goodbye before leaving. The emptiness made her nauseas and all she wanted was to run back in. When she got outside, House was sitting on her scooter facing her.

"The mileage on this thing sucks you know?"

"I called Uncle Cappy and he's going to take me the bus station in the next town after he takes Braeden to see Ruthie. I'm just riding it down there."

"C'mon you don't wanna run. Not you. You never run, you get pissed off and quit but you don't run."

"I'm not running. I'm going home. You have Wilson and Cuddy."

"Wilson doesn't look that great in my pajamas."

"Yeah and what about Braeden and how mad you are because I got Johnny to help you get custody."

"Keep other people out of my business. Like I said."

"Give me the keys or I'll walk."

"And what they Cameron? You going to quit again? Go jumping into Chase's bed or maybe he's old news maybe you're gunning for Foreman. I'm sure he know the words to Let's Get It On. He is black."

Cameron laughed. "And so it comes back to this. I'm so glad to see you Dr. Jekyl. House, I got Braeden put in your custody but now that I think about it, how are you going to raise him? Like this? Are you gonna treat him like you treat your patients? Maybe you will after all you're dad treated you that way. But let me ask you this. Is Braeden better off with your sarcastic, cruel, cut-off from the world, vicodin induced antics? Because I believed the guy I've been up here with is capable but this guy right here-" She said pushing on his chest. "This guy can't even take care of himself. You better decide if Braeden should turn into Uncle Cappy or turn into your dad. Either way I'm going home."

He didn't say a word. He simply opened his hand and dropped the keys into hers and walked into the hospital without looking back. Cameron mounted the scooter and drove down the hill. House turned to look back and when he did a mighty punch knocked him to the ground.

"Dan?"

Dan Brady grabbed House by the arm and hauled him back on his feet. A small trickle of blood seeped from House lip.

"Now that I knocked the foolish idiot out of you, I have a proposition for you and you'd better pay attention or next time you're going upstairs on a stretcher. Now do I lie?"

House eyed him and quietly shook his head. "Good."

The ride to the bus stop was quiet. Uncle Cappy, usually a talker, couldn't find it in himself to make small talk. When they arrived Uncle Cappy walked around the truck and took her bag out. She gave him a big and he returned it sadly.

"Aunt Virginia and I always wanted a little girl. I guess if you keeping praying God eventually gets to answering you. I love you baby. You come see us and call often. You don't need to Greg to bring you, just call your Uncle Cappy here and I will come and get you. Because if you don't I have been given full authority to haul your coleti back up here. Capish?"

Cameron nodded and smiled. The tears in his eyes broke her heart.

On the bus Cameron took out her new cell phone and looked through the pictures she'd taken of all those she met and loved. In the midst of them was picture of House and Uncle Cappy. Uncle Cappy had House in a pretend headlock. The smile on House's face was the happiest Cameron had ever seen him.

Two days later Cameron returned to work. Cuddy passed her in the hallway.

"When did you get back?" Cameron asked.

"Sunday morning. How are you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Cuddy. I just want to get back to my routine and be done with all of this."

"I can understand that but you work with House. When are things ever routine?"

Cameron smiled and Cuddy headed to her office.

"Hey Cuddy…thanks. By the way can you tell Wilson I'll be by in about an hour I need to have him sign off on Mrs. Butel's treatments next month."

"He's not back from Margaretville yet. He stayed to help rebuild the restaurant and his and House's friendship."

"I guess it has to start somewhere."

Cameron walked to her office and saw Chase and Foreman in the lounge.

"Hey you who's back." Foreman smiled.

"Hi guys. Listen before you start asking questions I don't want to talk about House or anything you two might have conjured up about our trip while I was gone."

They looked at each other and then back at Cameron. "Wait you mean you've been with House all this time?" Foreman asked starting to smirk.

"You told me you were at a conference in Boston." Chase added.

Cameron had completely forgotten about that and now she'd just given them ammunition.

"It's a long story and not even a tenth as dirty and you will both undoubtedly make it. At any rate I'm working in NICU this week they're short handed and Cuddy isn't giving us cases till House comes back. See you around.

That same morning House had just fallen back asleep when he felt the blanket on the foot of his bed fall away. Barely opening one eye he saw Braeden lay the blanket he'd given him on the floor and he pulled House's foot blanket over him making a tiny pocket in the blanket for the puppy he now called "Sully" after the blue monster in Monster's Inc. House felt a strange comfort at Braeden being near him. He fell asleep soundly for the first time in two days."

"Uncle House can Sully come fishing with me and Uncle Danny?"

"Sully's too small to go fishing. The other puppies would be pis- uh sad if he were to go without them. Besides his mom has to feed him and she doesn't want to do it with us watching."

He thought about this for a moment.

"Can Uncle Charlie come?"

"If he's not too busy Popcorn."

House finished dressing Braeden in the new cargo pants and Nascar's Jimmie Johnson shirt, complete with Batman hightops and a backwards Yankees hat that he insisted House buy him after he saw Uncle Cappy's hat. House bought it on the condition that he wear it backwards so he could see better.

"Come on let's go get some pancakes. What will it be the batmobile or batcycle"

House already knew the answer. Five minutes and a half of a banana between them they were on the scooter headed to the diner. Braeden made car sounds and they zoomed down the hill and squealed when they came to a stop at the diner.

"Uncle Cappy!" Braeden shouted as the big man got down out of his truck.

"Ah that's a sharp looking hat you got there. You look just like Babe Ruth!"

"The great Bambino?" He shouted in excitement.

"You got it little man." In one fell swoop Uncle Cappy scooped him up and put him on his massive shoulders.

House had fond memories of this when he was a little boy. Uncle Cappy was only twenty-one then but House saw him as a giant and he loved him dearly.

"Here, look what I got you."

"A fishing pole?" He screamed jumping down into the back of his truck. It was for little kids with a blue rod and a red handle.

"Why don't you go inside and show your Aunt Ruthie and Auntie Donna. Uncle Danny will be here soon and then you can go catch some fish."

"Ok!" He hopped into the gravel and dirt that was the parking lot and after looking for cars like House taught him, he took off into a run that had Uncle Happy laughing heartily.

"He's so easy to entertain. Since Emily and Jennifer Walding moved with their parents to the city, we ain't had too many little ones around here. But anyway how you doin my boy?"

"Great, I already got Braeden a tattoo and a Harley. We're going to pick up ladies tonight."

"Wise-ass. Don't get smart with me. I know yous better than you do. You're missing Allison."

"She left it. It was her choice."

"You sure as heck didn't stop her. I know that!"

"Uncle Cappy what do you know about it anyway? You and Aunt Virginia are like Lucy and Ricky Ricardo, the Sicilian version."

"Ah you think so huh? Your aunt loves to tell the story of how I almost got killed in the war and how I came to my senses and became a model husband. She's too good of angel to ya's what happened when we first got married."

House pulled the tailgate down on the truck and they sat down on it.

"When I came back from the war I had night terrors. I stopped sleeping for months. And if I somehow managed to fall asleep and got woken up I was in a rage. Back then there wasn't these over-the-counter sleeping pills. You handled it anyway you could. My answer was found at the bottom of a bourbon bottle. For two years I'd come home from the mill and I'd drink until I passed out. It didn't exactly work because I'd sleep but I'd still have the nightmares. Because I didn't wake up I'd wake up the next morning with migraines."

"Hangovers suck."

"Yeah well one night I had a doozy of a nightmare. I woke up this time and all I could see was a shadow. I thought I was in the jungle. I turned as fast and as hard as I could and busted her right in the mouth and even knocked her off the bed. No amount of apologies in the world could fix that. I hated myself. She'd stuck by me through it all, even me getting engaged to another women and now here I was a no good drunk still caught in a war I couldn't win. I came home the next day and all her clothes were gone. There was a full bottle of bourbon on the kitchen table with our wedding picture taped to it. A note by it said that I had to give my life completely to her and God or give it to the bottle."

"Wait, I've seen that bottle and picture before. It's in her china cabinet."

"Yeah it is. I'm no saint Greg. I realized the nightmares were unbearable even worse after that because she wasn't there to wipe the sweat off my brow and tell me I was home and safe. So I went to the veteran's hospital and talked to some of the guys in the support group. We were all young and scared and most of us were living in the bottle. It took time but the nightmares began to stop. Dan Brady's father was in that group too. As you know he shot himself when Dan was little. Those demons overtook him but I wasn't going to be taken down like that."

"So then she came home?"

"Not quite. She was afraid for me and she definitely didn't trust me at first. So one night I showed up at her parent's house. Her dad worked me over good on the front lawn and I took every punch without ever defending myself. He couldn't hurt me anymore on the outside then I'd hurt myself on the inside. By the end of it her dad and I were both on the grass. He told me that he'd always cared about me and he still believed that I was right for his daughter but that I had a heck of a long way to go before I earned back his respect. I went home and I prayed like I never had before and then two days later I went back. I wore my best military suit and asked her if I could take her to dinner. She saw the black eye her dad had given me and she agreed. We went out dancing and had dinner. After that I surprised her and took her to my support group meeting. She agreed to come home. I called Father Domdi the next day and we renewed our vows. And then a week later she was home. And soon after that this little boy climbs my front steps and tells me I have to help me catch a frog. And you and me became best pals."

The big arm swung around House's shoulder and squeezed him tight.

"Well I didn't hit Al nor did I chase her away with my addiction."

"You sure about that? All I know she's been grand slamming your demon's since you came home. You got what you wanted and she gets the brush. Your choice Greg but it seems to me you better go and take your punches."

House stared at the ground in thought.

"Here your aunt sent me down with these." He handed House an envelope with pictures. "They're from the fourth of July picnic. She also told me to bring Braeden to the house for supper tonight but not to bother coming or calling her until you bring Allison back."

"She always threatens me with not talking to me. She never does it."

"Greg, she stopped cooking and threatened me with TV dinners unless I knock some sense into you."

"Wait a minute aren't you a chef of your own soon-to-be-rebuilt restaurant?"

"Not in that house I'm not. That's her kitchen. I'm not allowed in there to even get a pop."

House chuckled and then stopped quickly.

"Wait a second. She told me last week that she was going to make baked ziti for me on Sunday."

"She already made it. Then she fed it to DiMaggio and Gehrig."

"She fed it to your German Shepherds?"

"Yous better look at the last two pictures in there."

He pulled them out and skipped to the back. The first picture was of her mouth-watering ziti, the next was her two dogs engrossed in its consumption.

"I think I'm going to cry."

"Exactly. You better go and take your punches from Allison or the next thing she'll be after you with her shoe."

House shuddered at the thought. Only once did he get hit with her shoe. He'd just got home from the lake smelling like marijuana. When she asked him about it, he shrugged and told her to be cool. Her size 7 clog made its way around the corner and straight into his head knocking him to the floor. Buzz killed!

Uncle Cappy went into the diner. Dan Brady had already joined them. Within minutes he had Braeden up on his shoulders. House grabbed the scooter and headed down to LaCamora Avenue. He walked through the doors after he parked.

"Greg?" The man asked as he entered.

"I'm here to keep a promise. Got a minute?"

"Step into my office, son."


	21. Ch21: Fortune Cookies

Believe it or not we are in the homestretch of this story. I appreciate all the reviews both positive and constructive and I do take all of them seriously. Thank you all for being my fans! This is a bit of a short appetizer chapter as the meaty chapters are up next. Take heart I have almost the entire story written on paper to its completion. "Within the Sound of My Voice" is a haunting song I adore by Glen Campbell. Best Wishes, Onyx 

Cameron slid into the seat of her Honda Civic and let out a sigh. The first week back at work was indeed hard work. She'd really helped out in NICU but the job never slowed down. When finally Friday rolled around she was ready to head home for some much needed sleep. On the way home she stopped by the drug store, which also doubled as a photomat. She'd transferred all of her pictures from her cell phone to a CD and now she was eager to see them printed out. She picked up the pictures, a bottle of raspberry iced tea and a CD from the cheap sale rack. Her mood began to improve as she sang _Blueberry Hill_ in the car. Her final stop was a usual one, two blocks from her house. She had already called in her order to the _Samurai Sword BBQ and Sushi Restaurant. _Cameron waived at Mr. Chang as she paid for her favorite order of unagi, or eel, and a Philadelphia roll with salmon and cream cheese. Ten minutes later she pulled into her garage and headed for a quick shower. All this time she avoided the thought of House, although she was dying to see her pictures.

After throwing on a tank top and shorts, she grabbed the mail from her box outside the front door, and carried her bags, mail and dinner into the living room. The pictures from her phone were decent, some were a bit blurry but she captured the essence of the moment anyway. There was the picture of House in a bit of a headlock from Uncle Cappy. Even now it made her smile because House couldn't look any happier. She went to her bookcase and removed an old picture of her nephew and removed the picture from the frame, and then she added House and Uncle Cappy to it. She carried it into her room to hang over her dresser. She took a bite of her sushi and sighed with contentment before going through the stack of mail. She was ecstatic to find a large white envelope with the Margaretville postmark. Inside were more pictures and a letter.

_Dearest Allison,_

_I finally made it home from the hospital and feel so much better. I guess they were right; fire really does cleanse everything. I will have some scars on my skin but thanks to you and everyone here in this wonderful town I won't carry any on my heart. I can't tell you how much Corrado and I miss you sweetheart. I never regretted the fact that God didn't bless us with children. We had Greg and Joey. Both boys were like our sons and of course I had all the kids in the neighborhood that came to my house for ziti and cookies. But now more than ever I wish I were your mother. I wish I could see you growing up and going to school, fixing your hair for the prom and cooking for you everyday. Rest assured my darling girl that you are in every sense my daughter and we are going to do whatever it takes to see you and talk to you. I hope and pray that you will find your way back here soon and that you and Greg can work out your differences. Until I talk to you again I hope you enjoy the pictures from the picnic and of your entire family here in Margaretville._

_I Love You a Bushel and a Peck (that's what I used to tell the boys when they were little)_

Love, Aunt Virginia

Cameron wiped the tears from her eyes and reread the letter. She looked over the pictures and was happy to see that there were many good group shots of everyone. There was an old picture of two smiling teenagers with their arms around each other's shoulders. She turned it over and it read _"Greg and Johnny Dakota age 16."_ Close to the end she found a close picture of her and House dancing to Sinatra at the picnic. He was holding her close and kissing her. Cameron felt the butterflies in her stomach come to life. She remembered how tenderly he'd kissed her and how he'd held her on the boat. She had avoided the fact that she missed him but now the bitterness came back. Suddenly Cameron had no appetite for sushi so she put it in the refrigerator. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and turned the direct TV to her favorite station that played love songs and slow songs. Then she dimmed the lights and lay on the couch listening to the lyrics of an all too familiar song.

_Where have you gone my darling one?_

_Are you on your own? _

_Are you having fun?_

_Is there someone to hold when you need it bad?_

Is it uncontrolled like the love we had?

She looked at the picture of him on her phone again.

_Does the day go by like a memory?_

_Do you ever try to remember me_

_In an automobile or a crowded bar_

_Well I hope you're all right_

_Wherever you are…_

_And if you're still within the sound of my voice_

_Over some radio _

_I just want you to know you were always my only choice_

_And wherever you go that I still love so_

_If you're still within the sound of my voice_

House had let Braeden sleep at Aunt Virginia's that night so he could help her make Boston cream pies and cookies for bingo the next night. It had been the first time he'd been alone since Cameron left. He took his PSP video game console out of its hiding place and began to play Mortal Kombat Unchained. He turned the TV on for background noise. Braeden always watched DVD's so it was the first time he'd had the regular television on since Cameron left. It was on a favorite music channel of hers so he left it on and listened for a few minutes.

_In the dead of night do you hear me call?_

_Something's not quite right_

_No one's there at all_

_Did you make a mistake?_

_Was it in your head?_

_Or was it merely me talking_

_to your heart instead?_

_And if you're still within the sound of my voice_

_Why don't you let me know?_

_I just can't let you go_

_Cause it always made me rejoice_

_Just to have so near_

_There's a place for you here_

_If you're still within the sound of my voice_

House picked up his game but found it impossible to play. He continued to listen to the song and turned it up so that it encompassed the whole house.

_I am calling like the echo of a passing train that cries_

_One last time before it fades into the distant hills and dies_

_I am sending out a message, like a ship out on the sea_

_In distress but only you can send the lifeline out to me_

_Are you still within the sound of my voice?_

_Why don't you let me know?_

_I just can't let you go_

_If it's wrong than I have no choice_

_But to love you until_

_I no longer have the will_

_If you're still within the sound of my voice._

He made a mental note of the song and artist from the screen and then turned it off. The moon was so bright outside. He hopped on the scooted and headed down to the lake. Five minutes later he was divested of all his clothes and swimming in the water beneath the moon. All that could be heard were crickets, an owl, the soft splashing of the water and Greg House singing the same song at the top of his lungs.

Two weeks passed and Cameron found herself working in the pediatrics unit. Cuddy was too busy helping Dr. Brandish with Wilson's patients to seek her out. With House still on leave Foreman and Chase were on clinic duty. Just as well for Cameron as Chase had used every excuse to call her and question her about her time off with House. She finally stopped answering his calls and deleted his text messages. The love boat had sailed with Chase on it by himself.

Another week passed, Cameron had lost all hope that House was going to try to call and talk himself out of his actions. After work one night she headed up to Cuddy's office to see if she'd left yet. To her disappointment the office was locked and dark behind the windows. She instead walked over to her tiny office adjacent to the labs. She turned on the lights and nearly came out of her skin! On top of her desk was a four-foot stuffed lion wearing a purple king's robe and a purple crown. There was a purple purse around its neck with something poking out of it. Unsure of what to make of it she pulled out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of it. She unhooked the purse from its strap and opened it. Inside she found a small piece of notebook paper, a small box, some drawings, a card, and a DVD. There was numbers on each one so she opened the notebook paper first. Scrawled on it was a simple sentence.

_You are and always have been right about me…_

The number two item was the DVD. She took it down to House's office and plugged in his portable DVD player. Her eyes went wide when the image came on the screen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLISON! YOUR FAMILY IN MARGARETVILLE LOVES YOU!"

Someone had gone around to everyone in Margaretville and did small interviews. Each person wished her a happy birthday and told a story of how much she meant to them. Charlie was so embarrassed he said "oh goodness" half a dozen times. Cameron laughed through her tears. All her friends were there from Dan Brady to Uncle Cappy, Vivian to Bruce and Johnny Dakota to Ruthie and Donna. They'd even gotten the ladies from bingo urging her to come back and bring them good luck again. Towards the end she saw Braeden.

"Hi Auntie Aliss. I'm Braeden. Uncle House says I Pockorn cause he's silly. I helped Aunt Ginna and Aunt Bibian make you a cake. It's chocolate and I got to lick the bowl. But Auntie Aliss you have to come home here so I can eat some cake, cause Uncle Danny says its yours and I have to wait. But Aunt Ginna made me a cupcake. Shh don't tell him." He giggled and for the first time she heard House's voice coaching the little boy. "Oh yeah Happy Berfday and Uncle House misses you. Bye!" And with that he ran off camera.

A moment later his scruffy face appeared in front of the camera. "Hope you like the lion. Braeden picked him out at the toy store in Ashville. I didn't tell him you liked lions but he picked it anyway. If you come for a visit Braeden can eat his cake. Four-year-old kids are obsessed with chocolate cakes. Happy Birthday Al." Her stomach clenched when he called her that. She paused it on his face and opened the card. It was an announcement.

Come Join Us for a Celebration!

Saturday, August 15th at 1:00pm

For the Grand Opening of the all new

"Al's House of Pasta"

The name _Al's House_ did not escape her. Uncle Cappy and Aunt Virginia had been telling her for weeks on the phone how much House missed her. She didn't put it past them to go to extremes but the restaurant name was more extreme then she anticipated.

"Cuddy and I have been invited so we're going up Friday afternoon if you want to join us."

The voice belonged to Wilson. He was standing in the office doorway. She got up out of the chair and ran to hug him. He was the closest person to House she had at that moment.

"How is he?" She asked before she was able to stop it.

"Unbelievably different. In fact, when I saw the light on in here I thought I was going to find the real House at his desk. If I hadn't been with him the last couple of weeks I never would've believed it. He's reached a level of normalcy that I never believed he had in him. And you should see him with Braeden. That little boy adores him. If I didn't have to be here to see to Mrs. Malowski's treatments personally, I don't know that I'd have come back for a while. That town, those people, they get to you in such a way that you almost literally feel sick when you have to leave them."

"You don't have to tell me that. I understand it completely. The last few weeks have been so hard. I can't tell you how many times Aunt Virginia almost convinced me to drive back." Cameron said sadly.

"Oh she tried that with me too. In fact between her and Vivian I put on ten pounds. I've been to Italy twice; I've never eaten _that_ well. And I think Vivian has a crush on me."

Cameron laughed. "She really does love her husband Bruce but I bet in her younger days she was quite the little harlot. She starts flirting with the men but one look from Bruce and there isn't another man on the planet for her."

"So I've noticed but she's still a bottom-pincher for life. Are you coming to the grand opening with us? We've been rebuilding the restaurant for weeks. Uncle Cappy is really pleased with it because it's only one floor and there's a big kitchen."

"Sounds nice but I'm not sure that I'm going to go. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know if I can do it again and House is finished with me. He'll come back and treat me worse then he did before. Do you know the other night I dreamt that Cuddy was unable to adopt a child and he went to her house and they were kissing all passionately and House was hardly able to speak? It was scary."

"That would never happen. It was just a nightmare. Surely the writer of the universe would never fathom that." Wilson added.

"Glad to hear it. Life is already complicated around here." Cameron said relaxing.

"As far as him being finished with you I would finish going through those pictures and things before you decide that. If you change your mind about Friday let me know. Goodnight Cameron."

"Goodnight Wilson."

She went back to her office and opened the small box. There was a ring box inside of that one. Her stomach clenched again. Inside there was a small slip of paper, which Cameron recognized as a fortune cookie prediction. It was in the slot where the ring would be.

_A man who doesn't love is unwise. A woman who isn't loved is impossible. A wise man always loves the impossible._

She put it back in the box and looked through the pictures. There was only two. The first one was of House and Braeden in black jeans, black leather jackets, and blade sunglasses trying to look tough with their hands in their jeans pockets. The other made Cameron choke back her tears harshly. It was a picture of House asleep on what she recognized as Aunt Virginia's couch. Braeden was locked under House's left arm and asleep on House's right bicep, under Braeden's arm was a white puppy with a black stripe from the top of his head to the tip of his nose. All three of them were sound asleep. On the back in her all-too-familiar handwriting, it read, "My three Bambinos."

The final item was a bunch of drawings that Braeden had made for her. He drew many pictures of the dog he called "Sully" and wrote his name on each one. She decided she would hang them on her refrigerator when she got home. She gathered all of the stuff and the big lion and left for the night. Just as she was pulling in her driveway at home her phone vibrated indicating a text. She rolled her eyes figuring it was Chase but then she saw "House" on the display.

_"I love the impossible."_


	22. Ch22: Black Monsters and Blue Carnations

"Carrado, get in here!"

"Yes, my spicy little meatball?" Uncle Cappy said as he entered with a wink. Aunt Virginia waved at him in annoyance.

"Don't you come in here calling me those pet names of yours. You think I was born in the back of a streetcar named Dopey? I know what you're up to and it's not going to work. The only way you're going to see my wooden spoon in the kitchen is when I throw it at you!" She added with her hands for emphasis.

"Ah but sweetheart I'm starving here. Can't you just make me some raviolis? Huh? Just a little bit? I'll even eat them cold."

"Not until you knock some sense into your nephew and he brings my Allison back!"

"Ah honey I tried talking to that boy. He don't listen to me. He's decided that Allison doesn't love him. He's thicker than your pesto sauce, mama."

"And who sent him to the hospital to make a Stunod outta himself huh?"

"I thought he could talk her out of leaving. How was I supposed to know he was gonna be a bacigalupe? He's from your side of the family you know?" Uncle Cappy bit his lip hard but he already knew he was in trouble.

"Carrado Giuseppe Caponera, you better get over here and tell me you didn't mean that, otherwise no cooking and no spumoni either!"

Uncle Cappy's eyes went almost as big as his stomach. Spumoni was their nickname for making love. They'd used it around the boys when they were young to disguise their plans.

"All right all right sweetheart, I'm wrong, Greg probably got that hard head from me. Please don't take away the Spumoni. Even though I can't have my dinner, I still want my dessert."

"I thought so. Now when Allison comes home then I will cook enough to raise our Italian ancestors from their graves. But for now you can use the grill."

He threw his hands into the air and headed down the hall.

"Where you going?" She asked turning in her chair.

"Out to the shed. I wanna finish those two spice racks so I can stain them and hang them up by Saturday."

"That's why I called you in here before all that other nonsense. Bobby Morgan says there's going to be a big storm coming in on Saturday." Bobby was the trusted weatherman of 18 years.

"Well we better call Father Auggie then and have him throw in some extra prayers till the party's over."

"Add that to your list. You need to call Greg and have him get an earlier flight for Bob. It's a three-hour drive from LaGuardia. I don't want them driving in the bad weather."

"I gotta hammer the spice racks. Can't you call him?"

She gave him that glare that said he'd be sleeping in the shed if he continued to argue. The truth be told their marriage was always solid as a rock because she insisted he become more than he thought he could be. Her mother had always done it all as did her grandmother. Her father and grandfather were good men but of no use if the women got sick. Aunt Virginia feared for her boys and demanded a lot from them. But the kitchen was and always would be hers. Uncle Cappy also had the Italian passion to cook, so after the boys were out of the house, he opened the restaurant. He and Joey did all the cooking there and had no interest at home. She was rather happy with that arrangement.

"All right all right I'll call them. And to think I could've married Sophia Loren." He teased.

"Oh no you couldn't. One week without my manicotti and what would you eat? Her legs are so skinny you couldn't even make a meal out of them."

"You got me there baby. I love you my angela bella." _(beautiful angel in Italian)_ He leaned down and kissed her lips like he'd done everyday since he'd won her back."

"I love you too you big stuffed meatball. Now one last thing," she said as she rubbed the soft mustache that grew down to the curves of his chin, "after you finish in the shed, call Father Auggie and Greg, and pick up Joey, then sit down at the table and eat your supper."

"What are you telling me?" He said with his face still close to hers.

"I might've had a forgiving moment while you were down helping Bruce. You might want to check the oven."

He nearly leapt like a gazelle into the kitchen. Aunt Virginia waited patiently and she was rewarded.

"Praise Jesus! Papa's happy to see you!" He shouted with joy looking into the glass dish filled with baked ziti. "I'm coming home after I drop Joey off at the Elk's Lodge and we're gonna have us some Spumoni. Then I'll be so hungry for ziti I'll eat this entire thing!"

She laughed as she always had when he got excited over her cooking. Then she thought for a quick second. "Hey, you better not tell Greg!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't. I'd have to share!"

"You crazy man! Get out of here, CSI comes on in ten minutes."

"Oh yeah I forgot, I get ziti you get Grissom and Brass."

"That's right! I love my show."

"Will you wait up for me?" He asked tenderly.

"Don't I always?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Uncle Cappy lingered in the hallway for a moment looking at the woman that he'd loved for so long and nearly lost twice. If she had gone he would've given God his right to live, turned in the keys and walked her home.

He grabbed his faded white, pinstriped Yankees hat from the coat hanger. He prized the hat as much he prized Italian food. One night at the restaurant, Joe Torre, who was the manager of the Yankees, stopped in with his wife Ali for supper. Uncle Cappy was so happy to meet him that he gave them dinner on the house, the best wine he had, and closed down an hour early so Joe and Ali could share a romantic anniversary dinner. Before they left, Ali took a picture of Joe and Uncle Cappy in front of the dessert display. A month later, a large package arrived at the restaurant. Inside Uncle Cappy found the 8x10 picture of he and Joe in a frame. It was autographed _"To the Sinatra of Spaghetti, my favorite paisan Carrado Caponera. All our Love, Joe and Ali Torre_." Along with the photo was an autographed Don Mattingly jersey, an honorary batting coaches pass that got him into the dugout whenever he wanted, and the baseball cap that he never went anywhere without. Uncle Cappy had been a fan of the Bronx Bombers all his life but meeting Joe Torre had sealed the deal. He'd been to many games throughout the years and he and Joe talked a few times a month. He'd kept the picture hanging on the wall over the table they'd sat at. A month before the fire, the picture mysteriously fell off the wall and the glass shattered. Uncle Cappy took it home until he could buy a new frame. When Joey had reminded him of this in the days following the fire, Uncle Cappy gave that million-dollar smile and said, "God must be a Yankees fan."

Uncle Cappy patted the dogs as he went to the shed. He truly was a lucky man.

"Beat you again!" Braeden giggled as he crossed the finish line in Candyland.

"Maybe you did but I got to eat all the gumdrops!" House teased.

"Nah-uh I steal all your candy."

"Then what do I get?"

"Nothing cause I win again!" He shouted victoriously.

House ruffled the boy's hair as his cell phone rang.

"Go put on your TJ's and pick out a movie. I'll be right there. And don't brush Sully's teeth either. He doesn't like your toothpaste!"

House grabbed the phone as Braeden made like Superman and flew over to the DVD stack.

"Hello Mistress." He said trying to sound like Bela Lugosi.

"How's parenthood?" Cuddy asked.

"Cake. We eat sweets all day. Get tattoos by night. Nothing but the player's life for us two homeboys. Tomorrow we're buying bling and inviting some ladies over to pimp our pancakes."

"Weren't you the one who threw up on Wilson when he took you to that tattoo place in Vegas? You know the one where you were supposed to be in a surgeon's conference and you went moonlighting instead?"

"I puked on Wilson because I was hung over and he made me share chili cheese fries with a cross-dresser from Minnesota named Bucky Billy."

Cuddy laughed. It was great to see that House hadn't lost his sense of humor when he'd leveled off into Margaretville. "Listen I need to tell you something. I spoke to Rick Travers this afternoon. You know he was the lead on Stephen's case. Anyway, they had him in county lockup under solitary and when they went to check on him this morning, they found him dead. He tore the lining from the mattress and hung himself."

House looked over at Braeden who was watching television.

"Couldn't stand the thought of being Jethro's girlfriend huh? What does that mean to me?"

"Well to be honest Stephen's attorney was going to fight your custody rights saying that he was coerced into signing them. But with Stephen dead, his attorney dropped the custody battle also. It looks like you have full custody, unless another relative contests your rights."

"Any skeletons or black widows I should be watching for?"

"Not that I can tell. Braeden has an aunt that lives in Sarasota but she and her sister were estranged since college according to Rick."

"Fine. I'll see you on Saturday. Bring your thong and your game. Oh yeah and see if Playschool still makes those brownie ovens. Brae-man and I gotta sell some special brownies to pay the chicks to pimp our pancakes."

"I'm glad to see you've set Braeden on the road to street crime in Atlantic City. Goodnight House."

"Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"You by chance fire Cameron yet? Never mind she'd find some other way to bounce back using Chase as her pogostick. Bye." He hung up and on the other end of the line Cuddy was smiling.

House hung up his phone and walked over to the back of the couch. In one swoop he grabbed Braeden up off the sofa and under his arm.

"No! Uncle, I want to watch Sully and Mike!" He protested.

"That's what pause is for Popcorn. Now go put your TJ's on and we'll brush our teeth. And do you know why we brush our teeth?"

"Cause scary monsters don't have black!" He shouted.

House let the boy scurry in to get his pajamas on, or as Braeden called them, his TJ's. He laughed at the reference to black teeth. They'd watched Monster's Inc three times that week. Braeden was convinced that scary monster's didn't have black instead of plaque.

The boy came out with his Scooby-Doo pajamas on. He pulled House by the hand to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth and gargled with pink mouthwash; another one of Braeden's choices. House put Braeden's new Batman sleeping bag on the sofa and helped to wrap him in it. Then he put the pillow on his lap so Braeden could lie down and watch Monster's Inc. Before Sully got to brush his teeth, he was quietly snoring on House's lap. He picked him up and carried him to his own room and set him on the floor. It was no use putting him in the spare bedroom; he wanted to be with House. The last addition was to put Braeden's puppy Sully next to him. One night when House was too tired to remember the pup, he'd awoken to find Sully in the hallway crying hysterically for his little master. House had always believed that sentiment was for suckers and right about now as he slid beneath his covers, he felt like a giant Tootsie Pop.

By Thursday night Cameron had made up her mind that she couldn't go back to Margaretville. She'd even come so far as to putting pros and cons up on House's dry-erase boards. Even though the pros won out, Cameron talked herself out of each of them. She put in a movie and fell asleep on the couch but she was soon tossing and turning. Feeling that the couch wasn't comfortable she retreated to her bed. When more tossing and turning ensued she got out of bed and ran for a while on the treadmill. Surely this time she would be able to fall asleep. Again she fell asleep and woke up, the clock had moved exactly fifty-eight minutes. It was no use; she couldn't sleep and needed something else to do. She powered on her laptop and searched a response to the email she'd sent Wednesday night. The response was waiting for her and she felt somewhat relieved. She showered, dressed, programmed the directions into her navigator on her phone, and headed out. It was barely 7:00am. The drive took nearly an hour but finding the destination was fairly easy. She counted of the numbers as she walked and finally found what she'd been seeking.

_Serafina Dakota House_

"_From Our Heart to God's Hands_

_Till We Hold Her In Our Arms Again."_

The sentiment on the headstone nearly brought Cameron to tears. She could tell that the grave was visited often as it was well tended. At her feet were blue carnations and to that Cameron added some red ones.

"You got here sooner than I expected." The voice said behind her.

"Hi Johnny." She said turning around. "How did you know when I'd get here?"

"Wilson gave me your address. I've been staying at the Motel 6 across the street from your house since you sent me that email asking for directions. I followed you until I was sure I knew you were coming here and then I took the back way so as not to scare you." He said with pride.

"Oh you didn't want to scare me this time? Scaring me to death on House's boat was my initiation?"

"You could say that."

"I figured you weren't too far off. Blue carnations are the sign of Johnny Dakota after all. You said so in your video that you made for House."

"You sure you should be a doctor? You'd be a great detective."

Cameron smiled and turned back to the grave as he stepped beside her.

"It couldn't have been easy losing your sister and your niece all at once."

"I lost my best friend too. Greg came home a changed guy. You know when we were kids and his parents dropped him out at Aunt Virginia's like a sack of potatoes, we were inseparable. We laughed all the time, sometimes about nothing at all. He didn't even mind my sister tagging along. Our plans were all about the open seas. We were going to be captains of our own ship and become professional fishermen. When he came back he looked at our dreams and he said if people wanted fish they could catch them on their own. He got on this one-track mind to become a doctor and he never varied from it. He grew up fast and there wasn't room for good ole' Johnny Dakota."

"And he didn't know that you knew about Serafina?"

"No and I kept it that way. I knew he'd be distant from the rest of the town but not from me. After all, Margerite was my sister. I thought he and I could get through it together and that he'd tell me the entire story that I already knew but he was too angry for that. He had this chip on his shoulder and I wasn't sure who put it there. He went off to medical school and Uncle Cappy and Bruce financed my first fishing boat as a graduation present. Greg and I didn't talk for two years. Then one day out of the blue he shows up at the dock and he's loaded up on whiskey. It was Serafina's second birthday and he was determined to make a fool out of himself."

"He's pretty good at that." Cameron added.

"He starts shooting off his mouth about how I never called him and how dare I become the captain of a ship without him."

"Sounds about right for House. What did you say?"

"Not a word Allison. I jumped off my boat to the dock and I hit him hard enough to knock the whiskey out of him. And because I didn't want him shooting off his mouth in front of Aunt Virginia, I threw him on the boat and I drug him out into the middle of the lake. When I finally got him sobered up we made an agreement that we'd stay friends and stop being hardheaded. But he never lost that hard edge that he came home with."

"I always wondered where the edge came from in the first place." Cameron said.

"You thought it was about his leg huh? So does everyone outside our little town, the truth is all that did was piss and vinegar to an already bitter situation. Oh, but now there's you. And now there's Braeden. I still see the edge but the guard rails are down."

"I didn't do anything Johnny. He's just had time to be home."

"He's been home many times in the past. He brings the baggage and he takes the baggage. This time he brought you and I finally see that kid he used to be. And there's something else I want to tell you because you won't believe it from anyone else. He wasn't in love with my sister. If you could've seen them firsthand you would agree with me. Margerite was as persistent as she was beautiful and if she wanted that baby, he wasn't going to deny her but he fought himself about it."

"How do you know?"

"Mary Geneva, who passed away a few years back, used to pay me to run errands for her. She sent me down with some zucchini bread for Father Auggie and Father Delano. I came in through the back and Father Auggie wasn't in his office and Father Delano's car was gone. So quietly I walked behind the alter so I didn't disturb Father Auggie if he was praying. I hear Greg's voice and I peak out. He was explaining the situation to Father Auggie and God bless him, Father Auggie tried desperately to talk him out of it, but Cowboy wasn't going to change his mind. I heard almost everything and I'll tell you Allison, Greg did what he did for me. He knew my sister was going to die already and he wanted me to have a piece of her so I wouldn't be miserable."

"If you knew about it why didn't you stop him?" Cameron said shooting him a look.

"I told you, Cowboy and I think alike. I didn't want to lose Margerite but if I were going to then I would have a baby to hold onto. I was a selfish teenager Allison. I'm not saying my ideas were right but my heart was trying to be in the right place."

"That's not an easy call to make is it?"

"No it wasn't. And I now know the reason Greg separated himself from me. In his mind he'd failed me. He was unable to save either one of them and he couldn't face me."

"But it wasn't his fault."

"Allison, does the man look like he listens to anyone?"

"No I guess not." She smiled in response.

"Want to hear my last bit of evidence in your favor, Miss Cameron?"

"Please."

"He's got Braeden and he's doing great with him but a bit of that edge has come back. Like any good friend would do I took him out drinking last week. He was plastered to ninth degree. You know what he tells me?"

"What?"

"He wishes Margerite and Serafina were still alive. I figure he's playing on old memories and then he looks me dead in the eyes, without slurring he says he wanted them alive so they would be proud of him for marrying someone so wonderful as his Al."

Cameron's eyes went wide. Johnny knew he sealed the deal by revealing the testimony of a drunk man. But he didn't let Cameron say anything.

"Now, I'm hungry so I am going back to my motel room, grab my travel bag and hit that Burger King for breakfast. I will then fill up my truck at the gas station and I am heading home for tomorrow's celebration. If you're coming then you will get back in your car after you pay your respects to my niece, you will drive home, and you will be packed and waiting outside your house when I pull in your driveway with your sausage croissant."

"No dice Dakota. I only eat ham on my croissants. Throw in a large coffee and you got yourself a sidekick." Cameron assured him.

"Man if I would've known that being a first class jerk got me the ladies, I would've started that a long time ago. I guess the Gatlin Boys were right, the lady does take the Cowboy everytime."


	23. Ch23: A Bandaid To Hide the Scars

That same afternoon, House got in the shower and washed all the sawdust and sweat from his aching body. He felt the familiar pain in his leg but when he'd come home he'd left the Vicodin on the shelf. He instead grabbed a bottle of extra strength Tylenol and popped four. It was three-thirty when he slipped on his jeans and navy blue t-shirt and threw his bag in the trunk of Vampire Jane. The drive to Ruthie's house took less than ten minutes. When he pulled up he saw Braeden swinging on the tire swing out front. Ruthie's house was small but in all of Margaretville, there wasn't a warmer house to visit. She loved to bake in between shifts at the diner and she also owned a sewing shop off of Merring Ave. She and Charlie had lived there for many years after Charlie's dad divorced Ruthie. It was, however, commonplace to see Dan Brady's pickup truck throughout the week. Mrs. Cregol who lived across the street, told the ladies at bingo that Dan was such a sweet and handsome man and that he should marry Ruthie. She also raved about the fact that Dan never spent the night at Ruthie's house and in her opinion he was a knight in shining armor.

"Uncle House!" The boy jumped and ran into his stiff legs.

"Whatcha doing Popcorn? You got your sleeping bag?"

"Yup! Be right back." He said and made a mad dash for the door. Dan Brady pulled in a minute later.

"My back is killing me. I guess I haven't been working hard enough at the mill lately." He said shaking House's hand.

"No it's because Vivian and the rest of the squawkers around this town know that you've tied your boat to the dock known as Ruthie. You aren't being chased anymore."

"Let the record stand pal that I did nothing to encourage that."

"Vivian to this day calls you Lee Majors with a beard in a tighter pair of jeans. Well I guess I can't blame her. Bruce is beginning to look like Archie Bunker in flannel."

"I have never made an indecent gesture towards any of those gals. Vivian started watching my every move after someone spread a rumor that the cup I wore to play football in high school was two sizes too small. Which it was because when Coach Richards gave me my running back jersey and gear, he had mistakenly grabbed his son's out of the garage instead of mine! His son played on the junior league in Little League!"

House smirked betraying his guilt.

"I would've thought you would have appreciated that rumor. How many girls wanted you to take them to the senior prom?"

"You're only lucky that you were living with Aunt Virginia at the time. You were such a punk back then cause you didn't have to go to school like the rest of us."

"Perks of having a dad who was in the military and only showing his face when he needed to practice his combat moves on me."

"You still see your old man?"

"About the same as I always did before. He shows up, tries to impress my mom with all his fatherly advice for me, calls me a week after that to tell me that everything I do is useless, and then they vanish for a year. The only difference is that now he doesn't try to kick the crap out of me. He told me a couple years ago that only cowards beat on cripples."

"You should've let me teach him a lesson way back when."

"Probably good that he did what he did. As far as I'm concerned he's just the tadpole. There isn't anything that I need from him and trust me if anyone gets to teach him a lesson it will be Uncle Cappy. He's the only man that I respect as a father. And Braeden's not getting anywhere near either of my parents. My old man's just the kind of guy that all the kids look up to, but when the battle lines are drawn it's a hell of a lot of unfriendly fire."

"Don't worry about it Greg. You forget I know it all firsthand. Not even Ruthie knows about it."

"Keep it that way."

Dan wanted to change the subject.

"Lee Majors with a beard?"

"The women in this town like the mountain man look. I, on the other hand, stay scruffy because I don't want to be known at the dad from Stuart Little."

Dan thought about that for a minute. "You know now that you mention it, a bad comb over, a shave, and bow tie….."

"Watch it mountain man or the next time I bring Braeden over I let him have the Brainbuster Icee at Circle Sammy's."

"Uncle Danny!" Braeden yelled with Ruthie behind him.

"Hi Greg. Come in here for a minute I made you and Braeden some dinner and snacks for your campout." She said with a smile and walked back inside.

"Pay dirt! I knew if I left B with her long enough he'd weasel goodies out of her." He said slapping Dan on the back. Dan grimaced and House laughed.

"Uncle Danny can Rusty come camping with us, please?" He pleaded.

"What do you say Greg? You want to take him along?"

"I gotta have someone to hump my leg. Lusha is out of commission with her sudden illegitimate pregnancy. By the way, where is Bruno?" He said looking for the blue healer that Charlie had raised from a pup.

"He's running in the woods." Charlie said laughing.

"You better quit laughing, Charlie. After all, you are a grandfather to those puppies." House teased.

"Charlie, will you go and get Rusty for me? He and Amos should be in the pen." He tossed the keys to Charlie who immediately left through the back door.

"You keeping the pups?" Dan asked.

"Just two, Zorro and Roxie." House said as he watched Braeden from the corner of his eye.

Braeden looked at him in horror. "Uncle, we have to keep Sully!"

He ruffled Braeden's hair.

"Sully? But he's a whiner and he only sleeps with you. Can't I give him away?"

The boy nearly leaped into House's arms. "No! Uncle please don't give Sully away. We can watch Cars I promise!" House did all he could not to laugh at the little boy's plea-bargaining.

"All right I guess we can keep Sully. But who do we give Zorro to?"

"Uncle Danny! And Auntie Allie can have Domino."

"Ok but tomorrow we watch Cars. I like that tow truck. He's the best."

"His name is Mater! Like Tow-Mater, Uncle."

Braeden ran out front to wait on Charlie and Rusty.

"We've watched the same Disney cartoon for a week now. I like monsters as much as the next guy but I'm not about to watch it again." House confirmed.

"That's how little boys are. When Charlie was a boy all he wanted to watch was Peter Pan. To this day, every time Danny and Charlie go fishing, Charlie tells me he's bringing me home a codfish." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Captain Hook got a bad rap. You let Johnny Depp play Hook instead of Dustin Hoffman, I guarantee he'd have kept all his limbs!" House chuckled.

"Have you talked to Allison?" Ruthie asked.

"Not since she left. It doesn't matter though. Braeden and I can burp like real men in our own domain. Al had no idea what she was running from but that's how chicks are. Hey Dan by the way, you listen to all that old hillbilly country; do you have any Glen Campbell?"

"Something in particular you're looking for?"

"Not sure let me look at them." House said innocently.

Dan and Ruthie exchanged a glance when House became preoccupied with the albums Dan directed him towards. They both knew how much House missed Cameron. Braeden was their greatest little spy.

Dan sat down at the table and looked at House with a serious tone as House settled on two CD's.. "Greg I wanted to ask you something while you're here."

"I'm not going to break Ruthie in for you. That ship sailed in the sixth grade." He teased.

"You better watch your mouth, this happens to be my future little Mrs."

"All right so what else could it be? You planning on getting rabies the night of your honeymoon?"

"Greg, will you hush up for a minute? This has been on his mind all day."

House wasn't about to argue with Ruthie. Like Aunt Virginia, Ruthie would cut off his meal ticket if he got on her bad side. He was a powerless man.

"I've been talking to Charlie and he really wants to escort his mama down the aisle so he leaves a bit of a vacancy for me. So I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man."

House was smirking until he asked the question. Then he rubbed the back of his head. He sat in silence for a long time and then finally he said, "Does that mean I get to remove the garter belt with my teeth?"

Ruthie blushed and then giggled.

"You poor sap, all the animals of the forest and I'm the best you come up with. But don't even think you're going to get me to wear a cumber bun. I want to look Rat Pack style; you got it? And I want a smokin' cane too. Frank Sinatra should roll over in his grave with envy." House said pointedly.

Dan laughed and smacked House on the back. It was his turn to grimace. Then Dan turned to Ruthie and without any embarrassment he pinned Ruthie to the kitchen counter in a kiss. She came back up and swatted Dan in the head.

"Go out there and take care of your horses, Dan Brady. They wandered down the pasture again."

"They know where home is, sweetheart. Greg I'll see you in the morning so we can get that sign nailed and finished up before the decorations come in." He put his cowboy hat back on and headed out into the pasture.

House nodded. "I'll have Braeden here around 8 tomorrow."

"Bring him down to the diner. I told Donna I would work breakfast till nine tomorrow. She's taking Libby to the dentist. Braeden can eat breakfast and help Charlie paint the shutters before we come back here to make pies."

House nodded in agreement and then leaned forward to kiss Ruthie on the cheek. "On second thought it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to break you in. You can give Danny Boy the proper instructions then"

"For Pete's sake go away before one of my boys hear you. And take this cooler with you. It has all your food in it."

"Thanks Ruthie. If Dan hadn't married you I might have had too. A woman who can cook like this could be feeding a different guy every night of the week." He said and marched out the door.

House loaded Rusty and Braeden in the car along with the cooler and both of their fishing poles.

"Bye Uncle Danny!"

"See ya little guy!"

They drove down to House's boat singing Jimmy Buffett's _Cheeseburger in Paradise._ It was Braeden's favorite song on House's favorite CD. It took them about fifteen minutes to load the boat. House was still sore and was still limping considerably.

"Uncle, why are you walking like that?"

"I hurt my leg, Popcorn."

"I can fix it!" He declared.

He ran down the steps to where the bunks were, he rummaged in his backpack and then ran back out. With the most fearful look on his face he handed House the bandaid. His face made House tremble inside.

"Thanks pal. I'll go put this on. Will you do me a favor and sit there with Rusty till I get back. And stay away from Aunt Ruthie's cookies or I'm making you swim with the sharks tonight!"

"Ok. Gosh!" He said with almost a pout.

House went into the cabin for a quick minute and then came back out. Braeden had put a life vest on Rusty. House burst out laughing. He suddenly felt much better.

The doorbell rang around 4 o'clock that afternoon. Aunt Virginia had just taken her veal Parmesan out of the oven.

"Hold on. I'll be right there." She hollered.

A minute later she opened the door and found a vase full of red and white carnations sitting at her feet. She looked outside and saw no one so she brought the vase inside and closed the door. Uncle Cappy came in from feeding the dogs.

"What is that?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well if no one else takes credit, I will." He said. "But if flowers were delivered where's the card and where's George Hanover? He usually makes all the deliveries in town."

"These look like Vivian's carnations. The red is so vivid and she has the only garden that breeds them like this."

"I think I'm jealous. No one but your Big Ragu here knows how much you like carnations."

"Oh now you're jealous? Wasn't it just you who claimed that he'd sent them?"

Again the doorbell rang. "Whatsa matter with this door?" She opened it again and this time Cameron was standing there with a pink carnation in her hand.

"Allison!!! My baby came back!" She shouted throwing her arms around Cameron. "Carrado, look it's Allison!"

"Well let go of her so I can hug my Bambina." He said happily.

"Come in here right now. Let me feed you." She said pulling Cameron into the kitchen. "Did you drive here on your own?"

"No, actually I wasn't going to come but someone talked me into it." She said.

"Tell me who it was and I am going to make them the biggest tray of cannolis they've ever seen."

"I'm sure Johnny Dakota will be thrilled with that reward."

"My Johnny came and got you?" She said is awe.

"We'll let's just say that he paints nice pictures but some things I want to see for myself." Cameron said.

"Well God bless him! Have you seen Greg?"

"Not yet and I want to keep it that way till tomorrow. Have you seen him today?"

"Uncle Cappy has. All of my boys have been working at the restaurant getting it ready for tomorrow's grand opening. He just came home. Carrado come here!"

"You miss me already?" He teased.

She ignored him. "Where was Greg going after the restaurant?"

"He and Braeden were going on an overnight fishing trip on that boat of his."

"Good, because this town is so small. Dakota said he wouldn't tell anyone I was here."

"Where are you staying little one?" He asked.

"Down at The Lazy Huron."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I can fix up a room for you."

"I'm not sure how long I'm here for."

"Well you listen to me now. There have been a lot of changes since you've been gone and you won't believe Greg when you see him. I want to tell you so badly what he's gone and done but I can't ruin things. All I can say is he has given you a reason to be proud and that's saying something." Aunt Virginia gushed.

"He's never disappointed me Aunt Virginia, that's the point. When he's at work in the hospital he is so completely different then he is here. But somehow even though he was a jerk at times and he took risks that I couldn't endorse, he made me love him. I don't see myself disappointed when I look at him; I see this desperation. I want to break him out of his misery but he seems to love being in it. Then I see him here with all of you and he's happy and more peaceful. How can he go back to what he was? And how can he bring Braeden into that lifestyle?"

"Oh my sweet little girl. You really have been trampled in all of this. I can't convince you that he's going to be all right or that he's even going to stay the way he is now, but I can promise you that he loves you so very much."

"How can you decide between what he says and what he feels?"

"Are you calling you're Aunt Virginia a liar?"

"No, not at all. It's just that he has built his life around this shattered image of himself."

"Honey, wait till this weekend is over. I promise you, you'll have all the answers and more. Now onto topics I am allowed to discuss freely. Dan Brady proposed to Ruthie and she agreed to marry him."

"Agreed? More like knocked the poor man over with all them kisses!" Uncle Cappy hollered from the living room.

"Oh you hush in there! It was romantic! She adores that man. I could see it even when they were working together at the deli as kids."

"I'm so happy but not surprised. Dan was going to propose the day I left. They're so right for each other and it gives Charlie a good man to imitate as a role model."

"That it does baby girl. Now if you don't mind I'm telling Ruthie you're here because you are part of the festivities."

"You didn't even know I'd be here." Cameron protested.

"Oh I knew you would. Something's I know for certain. I know how long my veal Parmesan has to cook without a clock in sight. I know when Carrado is coming down with a cold even before he sneezes, and I know Greg has messed up a lot in his life, but he's never crossed his own heart. I knew you'd be home and I know the ending of this story. I'll bet my Italian soul on it."

House and Braeden were playing checkers, when the line on Braeden's pole began to tug.

"I got one!" He screamed in triumph.

"Hold on there, Captain Nemo." House said getting out of the chair. Braeden, however, was too excited. He grabbed the tiny pole, kicked over his bottle of Hawaiian Punch and slipped on it. Before House could grab him, Braeden slipped over the side of the boat.

"Braeden!" He yelled and within seconds Braeden was under the water. House quickly pulled off his shirt and shoes and dived in. He was frantic and quickly because the water was getting darker with twilight approaching.

House came up for air just in time to see Braeden's foot go back under. He dove under and saw Braeden for a split second before he disappeared again. All of the old fears came back about losing Braeden to Stephen's gun. House came up one last time for air and then giving himself a very hard thrust downward, he shot through the water headfirst. It took him just a few seconds to find Braeden right below him, struggling to swim upward. House grabbed the seat of the boy's shorts and twisted his first and middle finger through the belt loop. Giving it every ounce of strength he had, House swam for the surface. He pulled Braeden above the water and was relieved to see the boy coughing up water. Amazingly he had not let of his fishing pole. House pulled them up into the boat and immediately realized that Braeden's hard work wasn't in vain. The line was still tight and the look on his tiny little face told House that he'd go right back in that water if it meant catching the fish.

"Give me the pole, Braeden. Let's get this guy up here." Braeden handed over the pole but he still refused to let go. House grabbed the pole and pulled and reeled until the mouth of the large fish began to surface. The perch was enormous about a foot in length and a hefty two pounds by House's estimation.

"Nice work Popcorn. I've never seen a fish that big except in cartoons."

The little boy said not a word but beamed from ear to ear. "I didn't let go Uncle!"

"No you didn't kid. You look short and soft but you're a tough kid. Now let's get you out of those wet clothes and then we'll take Rusty over to the cove."

"Uncle did you bring marshmallows?" He said watching the fish flop around in the big empty cooler.

"Yup. They will make good pillows."

He giggled. "You don't sleep on marshmallows Uncle. You eat them."

"Really? I thought they were just sweet so we had sweet dreams."

"No, my mommy said they cleaned out my tummy."

House looked down at Braeden. It was the first time Braeden had mentioned his mother.

"Do you miss your mom, Braeden?"

"No."

House raised an eyebrow as he led Braeden down into the cabin to get him dried off. He pulled his sweat pants and top out of the backpack. Questioningly he turned to look at Braeden. His hair was matted to his forehead and he was biting his lower lip. Suddenly House felt fearful. Braeden was at a crucial juncture and House was unsure of how to get Braeden to talk about his feelings of home or his mother. He thought of Aunt Virginia and then Cameron. He had to get out of there before he messed everything up.

"Here use this towel to dry off and put these clothes on. Throw the wet clothes in the bathroom sink. I'm going to bring the ship to the dock. Come up to the big chair when you are dressed, ok?"

"Ok Uncle."

House thought the minute he stepped up on the deck that he'd feel better but he was suddenly racked with a horrible feeling in his gut. He looked over at Rusty who was still watching the fish and then at him.

"Don't tell me pooch. There is no way I am feeling guilty." The dog made a slight whimper and House shook his head. "You sound just like Cameron."

By 6:30 that evening Aunt Virginia had convinced Cameron to come with her to play cards at Vivian's. Many of the ladies who played bingo were also card players. Aunt Virginia left Cameron playing penny poker at the kitchen table with Uncle Cappy. Cameron had declined playing cards with the ladies because she didn't know much about Texas Hold Em'. Uncle Cappy said he would teach her while Aunt Virginia got ready.

"How did I get roped into this Uncle Cappy?" Cameron asked.

"You folded with a pair of tens, sweetheart."

"I don't mean that hand, I mean the game at Vivian's. I was trying to lay low till tomorrow."

"Oh that. Well the old saying goes, don't give your beef to a Sicilian women, she'll make stew and give it away for more beef."

"Is that saying real?"

"If you know Virginia Caponera it is!"

"Well I guess as long as House doesn't find out I'm here then I'm all right with that."

"Allison, you ready to win some money?" Aunt Virginia called from the bedroom.

"If playing with Uncle Cappy is any indication, then don't count on it." She yelled back.

Aunt Virginia came into the kitchen. "I should've told you that he cheats."

"Hey hey hey! You keep telling people that and their gonna start counting meatballs at the restaurant." He teased.

"Speaking of the restaurant, I have a question to ask." Cameron said turning in her chair to look at the short woman beside her.

"Braeden picked the name." Uncle Cappy said before Cameron could finish.

"What?" Cameron said in utter astonishment.

"We had a little contest in town. We put an ad in the paper saying that we were taking submissions for a name for the new restaurant. There was like twenty or thirty submissions. Well Uncle Cappy and I went through them one by one and we narrowed it down to about ten good ones."

"And Al's House of Pasta was an entry?"

"Yes ma'am it was. In fact I didn't even notice the similarity until Vivian pointed it out. Anyway, we couldn't decide because they were all good names. So Charlie suggested that we read them to Braeden and let him decide. Al's House of Pasta was like fourth in the list. He chose that one and even though we read him the others, he would only go with that one."

"So who put that entry in then?"

"We don't know. To make a fair decision we made it completely anonymous so that we could judge the names and not the creator." Uncle Cappy added.

"So what did your nephew say about it?"

"He tried to talk little Braeden out of it but that little fella isn't going to move in a hurricane. So we let the name stand. It's more of an inside joke with the family really." Aunt Virginia said.

"Sounds about right. I 'm guilty by association." He agreed.

"Now come along Allison. Your Uncle Cappy likes to watch Law and Order on Friday nights and he'll be a zombie until all four of his shows end."

"You got a lot of nerve there, mama. The way you carry on about the guys from CSI. If those guys walked into the supermarket you'd be a clean up on aisle 3." He said standing over her.

Cameron looked at Aunt Virginia. "Grissom?"

"None other! He pops my tarts I can tell you that!"

Cameron nearly doubled over laughing. Aunt Virginia fanned her face with her hand and Uncle Cappy threw his hands in the air and walked into the living room.

"To be honest I felt the same way the first time House walked into the lab I was working in." Cameron confided.

"Looks he has for sure but his mouth is bigger than Texas." She said with a nod.

"Just like the rest of your family!" Uncle Cappy bellowed from the living room.

"I'll be right back." A moment later Cameron was met with an understanding of where Aunt Virginia went. "Ouch! Leave what little hair I have alone woman!"

"I'm going out Carrado and when I get home you better have learned something about my family or else the dogs are going to have their own pillow in the doghouse!"

"Win lots of money Allison! I'll see you girls later!"

"Just a quick little aside on that. Wait until Greg's hair starts to thin before you use that as a weapon to get what you want."

"If I still know him by then." Cameron said getting into Aunt Virginia's car.

"As Ol' Blue Eyes would say, 'He's got you under his skin."

Wasn't Cameron amazed to hear the radio come on and that very song was playing.

"Allison, you should know that Uncle Cappy is fond of saying this little phrase when strange coincidences happen that prove me right."

"There'll be no living with you now, is what he says."

Aunt Virginia laughed and all the way to Vivian's she had a new Sinatra song to sing.

_Love and marriage, love and marriage……. _


	24. Ch24: A Man To Trust

_**Thank you all for your continued support and encouragement. I hope this chapter does justice to our favorite aunt and uncle and that it feeds those crazy stomach butterflies with our favorite Doc! Best Wishes, Onyx**_

Aunt Virginia won more than a few games of poker that night; she also won her argument with Cameron about her sleeping arrangements. She had called Joey and told him to bring Cameron's luggage from the hotel to her house. At 7am Cameron was eternally grateful that she had lost. The smell of butterscotch walnut pancakes and blueberry muffins made her carry her tongue all the way to the kitchen.

"Good morning angel." Uncle Cappy said as she entered.

Cameron walked over to Uncle Cappy and gave him a kiss and a hug. Then she did the same for Aunt Virginia.

"Did we wake you, sweetheart?"

"Oh no, the grumble monster in my stomach beat you to the punch. Those look wonderful."

"Butterscotch walnut pancakes and mini blueberry muffins with almond butter. Those are Uncle Cappy's favorite. I was in a good mood this morning so I thought I'd treat you both."

"I haven't had cooking like this since, well since last time I was here. If you don't mind I'm going to shower and get dressed and I'll be out to devour all of this when I come back."

"Go ahead love. Let me get you some towels." Aunt Virginia said putting down the pancake batter.

"No no, just tell me where they are and I'll get them myself."

"The linen closet is in between the bathroom and our bedroom. The towels and washcloths are on the top and if you need anything else I always have spare bottles of shampoo and soap under the sink in the bathroom."

"Better than the Waldorf-Astoria in the city." Uncle Cappy added.

"Be right back."

Cameron felt right at home in the small bathroom. The water was hot throughout the entire shower. At home her shower was hot for a maximum of fifteen minutes and then became sheets of ice. She dressed in the bathroom and looked up into the mirror to catch herself smiling. Cameron had to admit that she felt that way when she was anywhere in that town.

She topped off her outfit with her favorite perfume and headed back into the kitchen where Joey and Uncle Cappy were having a heated discussion about baseball.

"That bum Steinbrenner didn't know a good thing when he had it. Joe Torre was the greatest manager the Yankees ever had and now what, he's managing the Dodgers."

"Pop, Torre walked away. They offered him a salary to stay. He walked away from it."

"Joey, what are you saying? The man should take the salary of a batboy to the do the work of a legend? My own son is giving me agita over here, babe."

"Ah-gih-what?" Cameron asked with a laugh.

"Your Uncle Cappy's trying to say that Joey's giving him heartburn." Aunt Virginia clarified.

"I see. Well don't let me interrupt your indigestion." She teased.

"Oh by all means interrupt them. They spend all day fighting over sports, especially baseball. Uncle Cappy loves his New York teams, the Jets, the Knicks, the Rangers, and especially the Yankees. Joey is the opposition with his New England interests, the Patriots, the Celtics, the Bruins, and the dreaded Red Sox." She said shaking her head while placing a loaded plate in front of Cameron.

"That's right mom. I have all the winning teams and the best teams. Don't forget Pop, we had Babe Ruth first." He teased.

"Yeah, and one heck of a curse when he left. So don't be smug or I'll make you walk to work."

"Don't worry about it, Pop; Greg's coming to pick me up as soon as he drops Braeden off at the diner. In fact, that's Dan's work truck now. Greg's is driving it so he doesn't scratch the paint on that red sports car."

"Joey! Why don't you have a big mouth like the rest of us? Allison doesn't want him to know she's here!" Aunt Virginia hollered.

"Well Allison you better get out the back door than because he's headed up the walkway."

Cameron was out of her seat and out the back door within seconds.

"Does my stomach detect butterscotch walnut pancakes, blueberry muffins with almond butter and wait a minute there's something else too." House said sniffing the air.

Aunt Virginia could smell it too so she moved to hug him.

"Where is she Aunt Virginia?"

"Where is who?" She asked.

"Victoria Secret's Desire perfume is the only perfume that Allison Cameron wears when she isn't at work. And from the looks of it she just sprayed it. Combined with her untouched almond butter because Allison's allergic to almonds; I would say she flew the coop after having a bird's eye view of the dirt road I just drove up. So where is she?"

House didn't wait for an answer, he began going up and down the hallways looking for her. When he opened the sliding glass door and didn't find her he knew she'd left.

"How long has she been here?" He said grabbing a muffin from Cameron's plate.

Aunt Virginia glared at him. "Am I not Sicilian? Do I look like I'd give blood to a vampire?"

That made him laugh. He knew asking her questions were a waste of time.

"All right be stubborn you are only prolonging the inevitable."

"Uh-huh and what exactly IS the inevitable?" She asked.

"Uncle Cappy what happens between a man and a woman when they've played doctor together for three years?"

"Don't put me in the middle of this. I know who feeds me."

"Ok I'll answer for you. The same thing that happened between you and Aunt V in the back of Pete's broken down Ford. As I recall the tires are still flat and the bed is now rusted. What a stallion you are Uncle Cappy."

"Ah man! Greg I'll be in the truck!" Joey said as he kissed Aunt Virginia and walked out.

"How in the name of Greta Garbo did you know about that?" Aunt Virginia fumed.

"Well Greta, it just so happens that you took one of my normal romper rooms. Dakota and I were going to take the alternator for a truck he was fixing up. Thought a rabid dog had gotten back there. I didn't know you called Uncle Cappy, Roy Rogers. Does that make you Trigger?"

Aunt Virginia didn't say another word. She hit him right between the eyes with her pancake battered wooden spoon. The batter ran down his face and onto his plate. And if that wasn't enough she took the plate from him with the remaining food on it.

"I think this diner is closed pal." Uncle Cappy said laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks.

House waited for Aunt Virginia to turn around and throw something else but when she turned to look at him she broke into a fit of giggles.

"It was worth it to see batter on your face. But at least I get some after all these years. Not the same can be said for you. And don't think I don't know you've been alone since Allison left. I have my sources."

House cleaned the batter off his face and then grinned.

"I know your sources. You've done laundry at 8am on Thursdays at Luigi's Laundromat since before I was born. Your gossip channel includes, Vivian, Mrs. Cregol , Rosina, Benadette, Jo, Esther, and Bea. I might also point out that these are your bingo buddies as well."

"Take your muffins and get out of here. I need to clean up my kitchen and I have a doctor's appointment at ten fifteen."

House got serious for a minute.

"Is your arm still bothering you?" He said walking over to her.

"Now and then but Dr. Jairstein gave me some better pain pills and they work a lot better. I don't know what this town will do when he retires. He's been my doctor since I was twenty years old."

"Greg you ready or what? I wanna get down to the restaurant before Dakota eats all the pistachio muffins!" Joey hollered from the front porch.

"Joey, you just ate! How can you be hungry?"

"I always got room for muffins Ma! Love you! Pop, we'll catch you down there in about an hour or two."

"All right! And tell Taddy and Charlie to wait to hang the last of the shelves. I got a better idea on where I want them."

"Sure."

House kissed Aunt Virginia on the forehead and fainted pain when she swatted him with her wooden spoon.

"You better watch it or I'm going to have you arrested for assault."

"Bring your ungrateful culo over here and let me show you assault."

"No, thanks. I'm saving that for prison."

She threw the spoon at him and it nicked his shoulder as he went out.

Cameron waited outside until she saw the truck drive away. She brushed herself off and came in through the back door.

"Where did you go?" Uncle Cappy asked.

"I hid in that dog igloo outside. I'm surprised people don't take them camping, that igloo is big enough for four people. But it's a good thing the dogs were in the woods."

"That was a close one." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah you can say that again. I heard everything. He knows I'm here now but I wasn't ready to see him. I don't know what I want to say to him yet. Anyway, Aunt Virginia are you up to doing errands with me?"

"I am all yours as long as you don't mind waiting for me at the doctor's."

"No problem, I bought a new Robin Cook thriller last week so I can read that while you see him."

"Good. Here's my pocketbook and a bag of vegetables from the garden. I like to bring them to down to Vivian and Ruthie. We have such a big garden."

"I saw it. I like the benches out there. It reminds me of one of those garden party settings." Cameron said.

"Also a lovely place for a wedding." Aunt Virginia said with a wink.

Cameron turned away at the suggestion. "I'll just go put these in the car."

"Go on hon. I'll be out after I fix my hair and put some perfume on."

Cameron leaned up to get a kiss on the cheek from Uncle Cappy and walked out onto the front porch.

"I've been in the doghouse before, but typically it's a metaphor that Cuddy stamps on my forehead."

Cameron's stomach clenched so tightly that she nearly forgot how to breathe. She didn't know how to turn around and face House. The sound of his cane touching the wooden planks on the porch indicated that he was moving closer. She felt his hand close around her waist. Her breath caught when she felt him invade her space. Her thoughts began to race because she didn't want him to have the control. It was all supposed to be on her terms, her way.

"Al." He said barely audibly.

Cameron felt hot tears boiling at her eyes. She was prepared to run knowing full well that she could outrun him if he tried to chase her. She couldn't seem to catch her breath and she felt him moving closer so that she felt his chest against her back. With the few thoughts that she could gather she found some phrases that could help ease her out of this situation but her lips were frozen. It was then that she felt his heart beating against her. It was the heartbeat of a man that held his life together by a thread and if she moved away from him, she'd certainly snap it.

"If you're going to run, you better do it right now because I've felt like crap for a month now and I'm through with it." He said.

Cameron turned to face him. This was the challenge she needed to gain control but when she looked into his blue eyes she saw not a sarcastic ploy but a desperation. She stared at him for a minute as if she'd never seen him before. He dropped the cane to the porch and opened his arms slightly. Cameron didn't hesitate to take the invitation. She wanted to kiss him more than she wanted the feet she stood on, but something told her that he needed reassurance of another kind. He clung to her tightly and laid his cheek on the top of her head.

"Are you here to tell me you're better off without me and that you needed to do this in person?" He asked suddenly.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If everything I've been hearing about you lately is the truth or if people are making things up to get us together." She confirmed.

House finally let Cameron out of the tight grip he had and led her to the porch swing that he, Joey, and Uncle Cappy had built when he was in college.

Cameron was finally able to look at his physical appearance. His biceps seemed to have gained some muscle. He was nicely tanned and the stubble on his face was neatly trimmed. He had old faded blue jeans on and a gray t-shirt under a worn out black flannel shirt.

"How are things here?"

"Listen Al, we can sit here all day and shoot the breeze. I can repeat all the gossip that Aunt Virginia has no doubt already told you. But here's the barbeque on the chicken, I have one chance to make you see things the way I have since you've been gone. If I don't you're going to try and convince yourself that you can live with me damaged and that somehow you have the answers when you don't. And because I've spent most of my life caring only about myself and the needs of myself, I will let you pretend that you know how to fix everything. Then one day you'll wake up and realize that you let me screw up your life. I will let you walk out and I'll chalk it all up to how screwed up I really am. So let's start from the top."

Cameron was so shocked that she just nodded her head.

"The way I see it, you're on the fence. You know for certain that when you climb over into the other yard a rabid Doberman is going to tear you apart but for some reason you pity the dog and decide if you spend enough time with it, you will lose half your limbs but you will tame it. I've become your disease."

"You're analogies are killing me. Stick to one or the other here before I get totally lost." She finally said.

"Before we diagnose a disease, we write down the symptoms. When I started this whole thing I wanted to come up with a cure for you. I wanted you free from me so that I didn't kill what's left of your good and pure soul."

She smiled to herself knowing he was teasing her.

"I made a list of every reason that should keep you from being around me. I folded it up, I stuck it in an envelope, Braeden so kindly licked the stamp, I wrote your address on it, I drove down to the post office, I handed it to Sam Kerry, I walked to the door, and I was ready to wash my hands of everything."

"Then what happened?" Cameron asked.

"Sam Kerry told me to tell my aunt and uncle hello and that he was sorry he missed their anniversary party. Then he winked at me and told me he'd make it up to me by making sure his grandson's didn't miss our anniversary when we were married that long. I nodded and then I walked out."

"I never got the letter, House."

He reached into his back pocket and he took out an envelope that was severely worn. He handed it to Cameron.

"I made Dakota steal it off the mail truck as it was loading at the station. He loves a good challenge. Here, read it."

Cameron stared at it for a minute looking at him as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I got some appointments to keep. You know sow my oats or something like that."

She stood up and looked into his eyes.

"Don't leave, House."

He took a step away from her but then he looked back at her.

"I don't want to-"

"You can't save me House. It isn't up to you. You were right about me that day in the lab. You said I couldn't be this nice and well adjusted, that I was damaged. We just took opposite roads. You hid behind this bitter wall of anger. I tried to hide behind butterflies and buttercups. But you already knew that, I'm no better than you."

"Just read the letter."

"I can't because I'm afraid you're going to try and talk me out of everything. House, I lo-"

House was within a breath of her face before she could get it out.

"No, don't say it. Neither of us can be objective if you say it. Read the letter Cameron. There's another page that I added. Read all of it first."

He turned from her but it wasn't enough for Cameron to just let him go. She followed him down the step and he turned to force her back into the house. She grabbed the two parts of his open flannel shirt and forced him to stumble hard into her. The look in his eyes was something she'd never seen and she wasn't sure if she feared it or if she should explore it.

"You never listened to me at the hospital, why am I not surprised you're fighting me on this? And as usual you have no idea how to fix this you just want to get personal with your patient!"

Before Cameron could say a word he spun her around and pushed her almost painfully into the grill of Uncle Cappy's truck. His mouth came quickly over hers as he held her hands firmly against the hood. The kiss was angry but uncontrolled. And with a resolve he barely had, he bit her lower lip immediately tasting the salt of her injury. He pulled back and looked at her lip. He took his thumb and wiped the blood off and then on his jeans. Then he stared at her as all of the anger drained from him.

"Read the letter, please."

This time Cameron stayed where she was as he got into Uncle Cappy's truck and backed away from her. She felt the blood droplet that had formed again on her lip. When she touched it, her body shook with the remembrance of his kiss.

From the window Uncle Cappy watched Cameron over Aunt Virginia's shoulder. They were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Looks like Greg bit her." She commented. "Must be a vampire like his uncle."

"Must be." He laughed.

"When did you call Greg to tell him she was here?"

"When she was in the shower. I know better than to have him see her when she just woke up. You women are nutso about that."

"Good, if she finds out we told Greg she was here she might never forgive us."

"Looks like John Gotti would've been proud of our little conspiracy." Uncle Cappy said. "You better get out there. She's going to be waiting for you, remember?"

"Yeah I'm going. Give me a kiss, Dracula. But watch your fangs." She teased.

"I love you. Greg's waiting down at Pete's place for me. I'll head down there after you head out." He said with a kiss.

Aunt Virginia handed Cameron some tissues as she went outside.

"Are you all right?" She asked when Cameron got into the front seat.

"Yeah I guess so. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course honey."

"When did you finally learn to trust Uncle Cappy?"

"The day before our wedding."

"Why that day?"

"He asked me to meet him at the church. I thought he wanted to go over some wedding stuff so I came down from the deli I was working at. Father Delano and Father Auggie were there. You know Father Auggie was young then but Father Delano really taught him so much. Anyway, he takes me by the hand and leads me over to the alter and sits me down on the steps leading up to it. Father Delano tells me that Carrado wants to talk to me before God and his servants. I was confused."

"What did he say?"

"He got on his knees in front of me and took my hands in his and then he looked up at the crucifix for a long time and finally back at me. Then he told me how much he loved me and how right I had been to leave him when I did, both times. And painfully he drug out every wrong he believed he'd hurt me with. He asked for my forgiveness from the drinking, the lying, leaving me for the war, and even the physical pain from the nightmares he had. Remember I told you about that on the phone?"

"But you were already married when all of that happened."

"We were married by the church but we weren't married in our hearts. When he came back to take me home from my father's house, he promised we would get married again. So that was our real wedding and the anniversary we celebrate too."

"I see. So he apologized?"

"Oh Allison, that man sobbed and sobbed. I would've expected less from a repented serial killer. He even confessed things that I'd forgotten about. It was like he bore every scar he thought he'd inflicted on me. He said unless God and I forgave him then he couldn't marry me cause he'd taint our love. Allison, I cried with him and I held onto him on the floor of that church and we prayed together and we forgave each other. And I've never doubted him in my entire life. I can't explain everything all I know is that God united us in such a way that we can't be apart. I knew as I watched the flames burning around me in that restaurant that it wasn't time for me to go. Carrado and I aren't going unless we go together."

"I believe it will happen just as you say it will. Even God doesn't want to be cut off from your baked ziti."

"That's right my sweet girl."

"Can I ask you one more question?" Cameron said.

"Sure."

"Is Greg anything like Uncle Cappy?"

"Oh yes, but his scars run much deeper. I'm not talking about the baby or Margerite, Allison. He doesn't believe that he'll hurt you or break your heart. He's afraid he'll destroy your soul. We spent three hours on the phone one night. He told me things that made me believe he was talking about someone else. The difference is that Uncle Cappy needed me to forgive him. Greg needs you to forgive him or he can't forgive himself. You are meant to be Allison. I met Stacy and I liked her very much, in fact I hear from her every now and again. He loved her very much but she accepted him the way he was and it was easy for him to hide. But you are unmatched when it comes to him. It's like you were the only one brave enough to suck the rattlesnake venom out of him. He's had to face everything that's hurt him, but you've saved his life. You want to know the best part? Allison, he knows you saved him because he's told me so. It killed him to write that letter but he also knows that he had to for you and for Braeden. Read it for them both, cry miserably for the man that wrote it, and then baby, rejoice for the man that's emerged, the man that you can trust."

Cameron hugged Aunt Virginia tightly before they pulled out of the driveway. She now held onto that worn out letter like it was House's very soul in her palms.


	25. Ch25: The Calm and the Storm

**I know you guys are ready to stone me. It's hard being a full time student and writing also. I have let you all down in my timing but I promise to make it up to you and I will have this story complete by May. As promised the letter from House……Onyx**

I was thinking back to the night of our date. Wilson was so pleased that that I knew I'd never hear the end of it. I sat across from you at the table in suit, with my hair badly combed over, and you with that smile on your face like you'd won first prize at a turkey shoot, wearing a corsage I tried to return three times. You didn't know it then but I planned to take you back to my place. I figure if you got rocked, you'd be over it and so would I. When you said you would do whatever you had to do to win me over, I knew that one night wouldn't be enough for you It was all so easy. I put you in my hand and I crushed you. And what did do? You just tried that much harder. That was my first mistake. The second mistake was Chase. For a while I was entertained with the notion that you were working to make me jealous. I knew you had little interest in him and I was happy to watch your sorted attempt at revenge. Then I realized that you actually tried to make yourself believe you loved him. I didn't want to be with you, but I sure as hell knew you didn't belong with him. Wilson enjoyed that for a while as well. He assumed that I'd rush to your side and steal you away from him. But what did I care? I was free from your attempts to win me over and Stacy came back. She was one hell of a distraction but she wasn't mine anymore and we couldn't go back in time. You were spending more time with Chase and I was happily alone. The problem was I wasn't keeping enough tabs on you. When I wasn't paying attention you appeared, you were leaving, and you didn't have a date in your arsenal. I rolled my eyes when you reached up to kiss me, but I wanted to know if those feelings were still there. You played right into it and I knew that everything you'd done with Chase was a lie to protect yourself. It was a brilliant move and I fell for the charade. And then I was pissed off because you used my own tactics against me. I knew you were better then that but you let me poison your ethic and though you didn't get my blood, you still got what you wanted I told myself over a double shot of bourbon that I'd pay you back. I've never backed down from a fight. Revenge was my third mistake.

I lost Braeden that night and I was drunk and mad at the world. But you were the one I not only was mad at but that I hated. You weren't there to take my side and you weren't there to question my motives. In my mind you were the reason Braeden was gone. So I set you up for the fall. That over-paid, blithering idiot of a lawyer told me I didn't have a chance in Vegas of getting custody of the kid. He listed all of the qualifications and all I heard was marriage. I knew you'd never agree to marry me to get Braeden, you've always been so self-righteous. A few smooth parts on my end and agreeing to a bet that I wouldn't lose. I knew if you met my aunt and uncle you'd marry me anyway. And like a bass on a hook I had you. The problem was, I didn't expect to have to go so far. I didn't want you in my past, it wasn't your business that my daughter was dead, or that I hated my dad, but somehow you were in the middle. The more I tried to get your nose out of everything, the more you squeezed your way through. The night of the fire I was so close to telling you the truth but when that place went up in smoke, so did my chance. I was starting to resent you for staying and me for needing you to stay. When Braeden showed up as a result of your meddling it threw me over the edge. It was just one more reason I needed you there and one more reason I couldn't get rid of you. The more I want you gone, the harder it is to make it happen. But then you walked away and I didn't have to do it. Cool. No harm done.

_Oh but where are you now? Sitting on your sofa with a box of Kleenex trying to convince yourself that you were an idiot. I'm not talking you out of it you are an idiot. Just like Cuddy, Wilson, Stacy, and this town, you're all idiots because you didn't tell me to go to hell when you should have. And now you're burned and now you see. You're right I'm a pissed off, pathetic cripple with a medical license. Medicine's easy, it's not always the easiest way of finding the problem but it's always there. Life and love are incurable diseases that spread and are completely illogical. _

_When I found Braeden, the dead part of losing my daughter came to life again. But my need for you killed the rest of the darkness that I want in my life. That kid looks at me like I'm Scooby Doo with a warehouse full of toys. If he only knew what you or Cuddy or Wilson saw in me, he'd wish he had his murdering father to run back to. But I don't want him to suffer and I don't want you to be the object of my twisted revenge. I want you to hate me the way the rest of this world hates me. The way it should be. I want you to hate me and I want you to mean it. And I don't want you to feel sorry for me or start scheming to change my mind. I'm saying it now. It's a list of all the reasons I don't want you or that kid in my life anymore._

_I'm an angry, cruel, selfish, miserable cripple who hates to shave. I hate people especially people who work to do well. I'm a doctor because it entertains me and helps me cope with the pain in my leg. I'm too damn smart and not smart enough. I've hurt everyone, mostly intentionally. I'm not taking care of you or Braeden because I'd destroy you both. As soon as I mail this letter I'm going to Dan Brady's and I'm signing over custody of Braeden to him and Ruthie. I'm finishing my inane cases with Cuddy and I'm out the door. I'll throw a dart at a map and I'll crash there. All I ask if that you forget about me, be pathetically happy, and for God's sake stay away from Chase._

_House_

Cameron dropped the pages of the letter into her lap, the tears of anger and disgust rolled down her cheeks. She remembered back to what he'd said on the porch swing.

"I have one chance to make you see things the way I have since you've been gone. If I don't you're going to try and convince yourself that you can live with me damaged and that somehow you have the answers when you don't. And because I've spent most of my life caring only about myself and the needs of myself, I will let you pretend that you know how to fix everything. Then one day you'll wake up and realize that you let me screw up your life. I will let you walk out and I'll chalk it all up to how screwed up I really am. So let's start from the top."

What had changed his mind? Why did he make it seem like he was her a chance? There wasn't a date on the top sheet so she had no way of knowing when he'd written it. Absentmindedly she ran her fingers over the words on the page. He had pressed so painfully hard on the paper that the ink felt like it was engraved.

It was a rough draft she reminded herself but she still began to shake. Even if he had written an addendum to the letter, he'd heavily considered leaving. And he wasn't just leaving her, but the hospital with his challenging career, the town that celebrated him like a war hero, and Braeden, sweet and wonderful Braeden.

The tears flooded her face. Suddenly the car was too small for her to breathe. She had to get free. The letter fell on the floor of the car and Cameron was running. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aunt Virginia's all-knowing approval. Cameron didn't care. It didn't matter that people were staring, it didn't matter that she'd left his other letter behind. It didn't matter because House had considered leaving and she hadn't been there to stop him if he had. Faster and faster she ran past the diner, the florist, the mechanics, the supermarket, over the bridge, past the park and the duck pond. Dogs barked, people waived, but Cameron saw none of these things. The restaurant came into view and she saw him carrying two sheets of lumber. He saw her and the shock was evident. Faster she ran and became so intent upon her goal that she didn't see the cement parking divider. One minute she was running smoothly and then next she was rolling across the asphalt. The skin on her knees, arms, and hands began to tear into gashes. House dropped the boards and did all he could to run to her ignoring his own pain. Gently he grabbed around the waist and carefully set her on her feet.

"Al what—"

The tears were all anger, adrenaline, and fear. She balled her hands into fists and slammed them in his chest.

"How can you stand there and act calmly knowing you had every intention of leaving? Are you crazy?"

"I take it you got through round one on the letters."

"Don't screw with me, House! You've been arrogant and self-centered, and yes even cruel but where does self-loathing enter into the picture? How can you do this to the people who have stood by you, defended you, and cared about you? And what about Braeden? You would just hand him off to Dan and Ruth to appease yourself? Does it occur to you that Braeden loves you more than anyone in this world? That he would even go near any man after what his father tried to do to him? Throw a dart at a map and disappear? You're not heroic. You're a coward! I fell in love with a coward! I hate you because even with all of this I couldn't hate you or forget about you. Why House? Tell me why."

House stood there watching Cameron fall apart. The blood was dripping on the ground red and angry but she didn't seem to notice. His walls were falling one by one but he couldn't move. He knew what the second letter contained and he knew the answers it would bring or so he thought. Watching her now however, he realized that he'd damaged her through and through. What was worse, he knew that leaving her would destroy her not help her. And now he had stop the bleeding at all costs. The cuts were minor compared to the heart failure he felt watching her defend him.

"Cameron." He said firmly enough to make her stop and look up at him.

She gulped in a deep breath and clenched her hands tightly around her biceps as if protecting her broken heart. This was it, the calm and the storm.


	26. Ch26: Rolling Away The Stone

_**Down to the last few chapters now…….and some new details emerge…….Just when Cameron thinks she has all of House's symptoms nailed down, another one steps forward……..And its going to attack her heart……**_

House stood very still avoiding Cameron's haunted eyes. He licked his lips and tried to formulate the words in his mind.

"You're the worst part of who I am. The problem is I thought you were pathetic for caring about people, especially your patients. And the way you looked at me was the way you looked at them. It was like you saw some sort of person behind the disease and you weren't giving up. People like Wilson and Cuddy had tied to cure it a long time ago, but since I was a brilliant doctor, they let me stay the way I was. I was happy being miserable, and I was good at it. Then you walked into my office so sure of yourself and so eager to prove me wrong. And then there was this light entering my darkness and I was determined to kill it. But I was way too late for that. You made me give a damn with your entire ethical, demanding, Hippocratic oath, love the patient into being well attitude. I had two choices, succumb to that type of behavior, or manipulate and brainwash you. You can see which side of the political ticker tape I ended up on. I was actually proud of myself when you started to become jaded. I'd won the battle or so I believed. And then there was this kid who I was rotten and cruel to. But everyday I'd see him and he waited for me before he'd sleep. And then the darkness vanished and I was pissed off because I felt like I was standing in the middle of Madison Square Garden in my birthday suit. I wanted to protect him. He's a good kid and good kids get smacked around and tortured. So I figured I'd make him like me, then he'd be tough. Oh but then there was a problem because the harder I worked to make those jagged edges, the better he seemed to be. And then one night I realized the truth of my ugly little Frankenstein project. We were going fishing on the boat and I was wishing I had my Vicodin because the pain was excruciating. And you know what Braeden did? He took it upon himself to heal my leg. He went in his bag and brought me this stupid Band-Aid with Finding Nemo on it and he demanded I put it on my leg. And then I saw it, it wasn't me, it was you. And what I can't get out of my head is the fact that Braeden is immune to my bad side. He'll never catch this disease that I've become. So I started to think back through all the time that I'd known you and it hit me again. You're just as immune as he is. All of those times I thought I had conformed you, I'd been wrong. You were just a mirror so I could see myself, but behind it you were still Glenda the good witch of the North. I was ready to leave all of this behind, you, Braeden, this town, that hospital, because I didn't want to infect all of you. Yet another of my brilliant selfish desires to be free. Braeden's stupid Band-Aid and your pixy dust or whatever you want to call it, is a cure. It's a damn cure and I'll be damned if I don't want it."

Cameron could feel the fires of rage begin to turn to embers. She'd lived in the same universe with House for three years and now the words he spoke were somehow alien. He had the same voice, the same stubble, the same striking blue eyes, but he spoke as if he'd resurrected into a new body. Finally she caught his gaze.

"And so now where do we go from here?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked down at her once more. "Do you know how long it took to write that second letter?"

"I think I'd rather hear the rest from you. This way if I have a sudden desire to bust your chops, I won't injure myself trying to get to you."

"You're stubborn Tinkerbell. All right I'll finish the letter verbally but I have to help Joey and Dakota hang up the last of the cabinets that Uncle Cappy stained over the weekend."

She eyed him suspiciously wondering if this was another excuse to avoid the rest of the conversation.

"Please Al, you're bleeding all over the place. If Uncle Cappy gets one look at you in this condition, I'm done for."

Cameron silently nodded her agreement and allowed him to guide her through the back door of the restaurant. Luckily, Uncle Cappy was working on the new jukebox with Pete and Bruce. From what she could see, Al's House of Pasta was a magnificent work of art but she had little time to take in the sites. House dragged her into the ladies room, grabbing a first-aid kit from the newly painted utility closet and pushed the rod-iron, cushioned parlor sofa in front of the door. He pulled the bandana out of his back pocket, soaked it, and then he began to clean her wounds. She attempted to take-over and he denied her.

"I can do it." She whispered.

"I know, but it looks like I'm gonna have to perform some open-heart surgery on you from all the damage I've done, so it's better to start out small."

His admission was again breath taking. Furiously he cleaned her cuts and washed off the dried blood. The process was painful but Cameron didn't flinch. When he got to the scrape on her elbow she finally stopped him. The look she gave him was unshielded and he knew that she was headed towards forgiveness. She didn't have the whole story yet and he couldn't allow one more passionate moment to erupt between them. Before she realized what he was doing he shoved the bench from the door and pulled her towards the kitchen. He was grateful to find Beatrice and Vivian sorting dishes and other kitchen accessories.

"Look who missed my sugar first thing in the morning." He said to the women just as Aunt Virginia arrived with Ruthie and Braeden.

House lifted Braeden up and clamped him under his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he thought about Cameron in the midst of all those emotional, Italian women. They were better then handcuffs. Aunt Virginia winked at him as he carried Braeden in to help the men.

Cameron looked at her watched a short time later. She was amazed to see that three hours had passed by. She was proud of the work she'd help the ladies accomplish in the industrial sized kitchen. Not only was there enough room for half the town in the kitchen but also it looked like a bigger version of Aunt Virginia's own kitchen. The joy in the little Sicilian woman's face was evident.

"Aunt Virginia I forgot to ask a question. Why are there sheets on that wall behind the jukebox?"

"It's a surprise my precious angel. You will see it at the grand opening tomorrow evening."

Cameron went out through the kitchen doors and found House fast asleep in one of the dining room chairs. She pulled the camera phone from her pocket and snapped a quick picture. Gently she ran her fingers though his hair and he immediately sat up.

"What time is it?"

"A little after two. Not that I'm not being held hostage by your favorite women, I am ready for part two of your letter."

He stood up and stretched like a cat sleeping in the sun. She followed him into the main dining room. Dakota, Bruce, Uncle Cappy, Charlie and Dan Brady were gathered around a giant tray of hot wings. Planted between Uncle Cappy and Joey was Braedan. Hot sauce went from top of his chin to his ears. He was beaming as the men ruffles his hair and cheered him on. When he saw House and Cameron, however, the smile was bright enough to illuminate Atlanta.

"Uncle House you found Auntie Alice!" He said flinging himself into Cameron's arms.

"Auntie Alice, did you get our birfday movie?"

"I sure did little man. It was the best birthday present ever! Was it your idea?"

He nodded his eager little head.

"Uncle House told Auntie Ginna that if you were here for you birfday, he was going to give you a kiss, but….." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"But what Popcorn?" House said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are you going to kiss her like Sully kisses me?"

The now silent room exploded into thunderous laughter. All the men had witnessed Braeden and his sidekick, Sully the puppy, licking his face whenever the pup could manage it."

House got close to Braeden's face. "No Popcorn, girls don't like to be kissed that way. Only puppies do that.

Cameron set Braeden back on the stool he had jumped off of. He looked unconvinced at House's answer.

"The kid looks confused Greg. Maybe you better demonstrate." Pete added.

"I just ate my lunch Pete. And besides Allison won't allow it. Will you doll?" Dakota asked.

Braeden looked back and forth from Cameron to House.

"This kid is going to be the death of me. All right just a ball park figure here, if I kiss you how hard are you going to hit me?" He said only half-teasing her.

"I won't hit you in front of your fan club I promise."

"If I catch you doing this before you're eighteen I'll hang you by your toes and let the wolves eat you. Are we square short stuff?"

"Ok Uncle House."

House pulled Cameron gently into his arms and kissed her softly with just enough pressure to make it look legitimate. Just the brush of his stubble on her face lit the inferno within. Luckily for both her and House, the men once again erupted into groans and cheers. House saw Dakota throw a $20 bill at Uncle Cappy.

"What's that for?"

"Dakota, Charlie, and Bruce were all betting that Allison would kick you before she'd kiss you again. Pete, Dan and I were all convinced that she'd give-in. Now I can get Mark to mount my elk horns in my new office." Uncle Cappy said triumphantly.

"Over my dead body and under my father's Carrado!" Aunt Virginia hollered from the kitchen.

The men laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Wait a minute are you telling me that you used my son to win that bet?" House challenged and Cameron didn't miss his reference to calling Braeden his son.

"Nope, we just lucky that Braeden's so inquisitive. And since my little hero just won me some money, I think I'll take him for a ride on Old Benji." Dan said referring to his old horse.

Braeden was so excited that he leapt across the table into Dan Brady's bear hug. House nodded his approval because he had to take Cameron out.

"Braeden, don't you eat too many of Aunt Ruthie's cookies. Otherwise I'm eating an entire pizza by myself."

"Pizza yay! And we can play Pac-Man?"

"Tell your Uncle Danny you need some quarters. He's rich all-of-a-sudden. I'll come get you on the motorcycle, ok?"

Braeden gave House a big thumb's up like Dakota had taught him. Cameron and House slipped away while Braeden was negotiating cookies and quarters. They took Pete's truck and drove down the hill. Cameron knew where they were going but she was surprised by it. The second surprise came when they rounded the corner. The last she'd seen of the old church was a rundown old building. There were great improvements to the lawn and structure. Without a word she followed him through the double wooden doors.

"Is there a sadistic priest who called for a hooker and lottery ticket on staff here?" House shouted into the empty rectory.

"The hooker better be attached to a fishing pole and the lottery ticket better be the women's baking raffle." Father Auggie said as he came from his office. "I could however, be tempted by one of your aunt's cranberry walnut muffins. Do you have any of those?"

House rubbed his stomach. "In one form or the other."

Father Auggie was so elated but Cameron's arrival that he wouldn't be satisfied by anything less than a hug. Cameron was surprised at just how calming the older man's presence seemed to be.

"My sweet Allison, welcome home. It looks like our prayers have finally paid off." He said.

"Our prayers?" She questioned.

"Greg and I have been praying a lot for you."

"I have not! I was praying for a Ferarri and sponge bath from Clara." He teased Father Auggie, referring to the priest's longtime secretary.

"I'll give you an hour and then you can join me for some much needed confession."

"Mine are yours?" House bantered.

"I was once asked if God has a sense of humor. The fact that you're in love with Doctor Sarcasm is proof that God is hysterical." Father Auggie teased.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I bet he's a riot at the Fryer's Club."

"I'll be in my office saying Hail Mary's till next spring if you should need me. By the way Greg, Clara asked that you call her. She saw what a fine job you did with the silver and blue combination in the parish hall and she wants you to help her pick out paint for her office."

"Yeah I'll call her in the morning. We can work out our sponge bath."

The priest shook his head. "Confession might take till next spring." He muttered as he walked away.

"How old is Clara?" Cameron asked.

"Seventy-one."

"So you fixed up all of this?"

"More or less. My fan club came down to help when they could but mostly it was Father Auggie and I. I told God if he got Aunt V through the fire then I'd help fix this place up."

"I thought you didn't believe in God."

"I don't believe in the idiots that claim to believe in God. People throw themselves under a bus and say the devil made them do it and that it was God's will. But if you lose your kid and your best friend, your parents treat rabid dogs better, and your leg implodes, you tend to try and forget about God or you hate him. I've done both."

"And what about now?" She asked as they sat down near the altar.

"We've made our peace; and as much as I'd deny it to his face, Father Auggie had everything to do with it."

"And how did he get you to listen?"

"Too much alcohol was my twisted sister that night. You had just left and Braeden was sleeping at Uncle Cappy's. I raided my very old liquor cabinet and started drinking alphabetically, Absinth, bourbon, brandy, tequila, vodka, and good ole' whiskey."

Cameron looked horrified.

"Don't worry I only had like two shots of each. So anyway I decided to go for a walk down the yellow brick road. Not quite sure if that was from Braeden and I watching the Wizard of Oz or cause the radio was playing that Elton John song."

He was silent for a minute and then continued.

"So I'm drunk and I'm looking for Toto and I end up here. I took a leak on the big maple tree out front and then I saw Toto jump into the thorn bushes so I began to rip them out of the ground. Father Auggie heard me cussing at that the stupid bush so he hauls me inside. I vaguely remember asking the bush if I knew her sister. Then because I'd lost Toto, I began to call Father Auggie some uh, unholy names. You know what he decides is best for my drunken disorderly contact? Confession. He locked me in the confessional for the rest of the night!" House barked still in disbelief.

"They have locks on the confessionals?" Cameron asked in fear.

"No, he sat in front of the door so I couldn't get out. And then he wanted to talk. I don't remember most of what I said. I think at some point I asked for an exorcism and then I remember laughing over being a drunk-in-the-box. But I remember little else. I must've said a lot however, because he pulls information out of his magic 8-ball every now and again. It was like being hypnotized. I woke up the next morning on the couch in the youth room. There was blood all over my clothes. My hands were cleaned and wrapped in gauze and tape, but underneath they looked like they'd fought a cheese grater and lost."

"So because you were less than a gentleman, he made you fix up the church?"

"Coerced is more like it. Apparently during my drunken tai-bush karate, I started talking about repaying God for leaving Aunt Virginia with us. Along with my damaged hands, there was a list in my pocket of things for me to do. I begrudgingly began by trimming the bushes and then I went on from there. He damn well didn't leave me alone either. I'd be painting the side of the church and he'd grab a brush and help. Then he'd started asking questions and I'd tell him to go take a heated vacation in hell. He'd just laugh at me, which pissed me off. A few times I left until he'd slyly call my aunt and request muffins."

"I'd say you had your hands tied. What got you to talk to him?"

"We were sanding and restaining the pews. The smell is really bad so we had some of the guys carry them to the back of the church so we could do them outside. Braeden who is like the smartest kid on the block sends me a picture message on my phone. The stupid thing made me laugh so of course I have to share with the Big Nosey. It's quiet again as we begin to stain and all of a sudden he stops and he's staring at me. And then he asks me a question that very nearly gets me to a level where I'm committing mortal sin."

"Killing a priest is definitely not the way to go." She confirmed. "What did he ask you?"

"He asked me if I was more afraid that Braeden would become like me or that he wouldn't. I was ticked off but he was right. Somewhere I'd decided that I had to protect that kid but I didn't want him to be to soft. If I turned him into me from a young age than he'd never go through what I did. He'd be very smart, very controlled, and very jaded. And he'd be protected from men like my father."

"Your father? But you said you hardly saw him growing up."

"Yeah, well he made the rare occasions memorable. For instance, do you ever wonder why I never shave?"

"Because it kills the angry ogre effect?" She asked.

"Good answer, but try again for the right one. Look right here under my jaw."

She got close to him and she saw what she knew every else missed. There was a scar that began on the right side of jaw at the chin and drew a path that ended beneath his molars. Her eyes met his in a questioning gaze.

"Dan Brady, Dakota and I were leaving the high school football game. We were all about eighteen. Dakota had a thing for Bruce's sister so he decided to wait for the cheerleaders to come out of the locker room. Dan and I started walking home. I remember is well because he was still in his football gear. Margaretville's favorite linebacker was the subject of a lot of stalkers. That was mostly because of rumors I started. He was digging on Ruthie even then so he avoided the post-game parties."

"Wow quite a catch Ruthie has."

"Story's not over. Anyway we're about three blocks from his house just passing the woods, when this truck pulls up behind us. It's my father. He smiles at Dan and then tells him to go on home and he'll take me home. I could tell that Danny boy didn't want to leave but he took of for the woods anyway. My father gives me crap about how stupid football games are in high school and how I just want to screw all the cheerleaders. Then he moves on and accuses me of stealing and using his favorite hunting knife. I shrugged and told him I didn't touch his knife. I started to head for the truck and he socked me hard and fast. I hit the truck and fell to the ground. He called me a thief and a liar and then he pulls the knife from his boot. The next thing I know he's kneeling on my ribs and he shines the blade in my face. He asks me if it looks sharp and I told him I didn't know. He stuck the point right here and slices from there to here."

Cameron balked at him as he traced the scar line.

"He tried to kill you?"

"No, he'd never make it that easy. He couldn't torment me anymore if he did."

"So what happened?"

"Mr. Linebacker made an excellent tackle. He knocked my father off of me and sent the knife flying. See he didn't take orders from my father and I knew he wasn't far away. Dan was set to kick in his ribs with his cleats but I grabbed his leg to stop him."

"What? Why?"

"Because my father was at ease in combat situations. He'd been trained for them all his life. Somewhere in his head, the concept of war was much easier than real life. Dan would've given him a fight and he would've enjoyed it. So instead Dan picked up the knife and stood between him and me. He pulled my father off the ground and nearly threw him in the truck. And he left like nothing had happened. Then Dan took me to his aunt. She was a nurse and was able to sew me up. He told her that I'd slipped jumping the barb wire fence in Fender's Alley and cut myself."

"Did he tell Aunt Virginia or Uncle Cappy?"

"You've met my father, he's still alive and standing isn't he?"

"So no one knew ever but you and Dan Brady? How could you be safe with that secret?"

"I didn't live with them so he was easy to avoid. A month later he and Bruce's father Tony got into a fist fight at the sawmill. Tony was an honorable man so I knew who started the fight. Tony fired him on the spot and a few days later my parents disappeared."

They were silent for a few minutes. House was caught up in the memory and Cameron was caught up in disbelief. She gulped in a large drink of air.

"House, I'm sorry that he hurt you. I'm not saying this because you told me that or any other story but I want you to know it now. I love you. Now and always I love you."

He sighed and then barely audibly said, "I know that."

"Why do you sound so defeated then?"

"I'm not defeated. I'm relieved. Until the last two months I didn't believe you ever loved me. I thought you were just hung up on me. I didn't want you to become my mother if I was going to become him."

"How does she act with him."

"Like Cupid on Valium. She's in love with him and even though he treats he decently, my mother is no more than a dog on a leash. In her eyes my father adored me but he needed to have a firm hand to keep me in line. She wasn't around during those times to see how firm those hands got. No one saw what he did when he caught up to me and no one would believe it either except for Dan Brady. I'll never let either of my parents get near Braeden. And if I become like-"

"You're not going to become Michael, Greg. Forgive me for eavesdropping I've been doing it for years. I like to think of it as proactive confession." Father Auggie emerged from behind the pulpit and stood in front of them. "I know all about him, such are the bitter tears of young angry football players. Michael is a very soul locked behind gruesome images of war. He'll never be free because in that darkness he fights and he's safe. You might've become just like him except for one very important thing."

"My boyish charm and roguish good looks?"

"Hardly. You were raised by a man whose very soul is after God's own heart."

"Uncle Cappy." Cameron concluded.

"Exactly, whatever path of destruction you were doomed for, that man and his wonderful wife derailed you. Listen, terrible things have happened to you Greg but the goodness inside of you radiates out of you. I think that Braeden would be honored to be like you."

He crouched in front of House so he was at eye-level. "Let go of the anger son. This lovely woman, that gentle child, this entire town, and God himself has found favor in you. Let go of it now, no one's going to hurt you like that again. All of those dark moments are just shadows over your light."

Cameron held House's hand and she could feel him begin to shake.

"Be free my son, let go of the shadows and let those that have waited to love you, do so." Father Auggie rose from his position and House grabbed his forearm but still holding tightly to Cameron. Although she couldn't see his face the violent shaking of his body revealed the emotions. The priest held him tightly with his eyes closed. She was sure that he was silently thanking God for helping House.

Cameron suddenly realized that she was crying. And she knew right then what Aunt Virginia had said that morning. Like Uncle Cappy, House was finally a man she could trust. For even though he doubted his abilities to love her completely, he'd spend the rest of his life meticulously loving her so as not to hurt her again. Though Cameron was unsure of her contribution to House's redemption, she knew she'd been a part of a modern-day miracle. The stone was finally rolled away.


	27. Ch27: Meatball Hall of Fame

_Hello everyone! I know I truly have let you all down in finishing this. My life has really been hectic since I went back to school. Fireworks always remained in my mind and I really wanted to stay true to the story, which is why I have just finished it now. I hope you all enjoy but here in it's entirety are the final three chapters._

_-Onyx_

It seemed like time stood still but finally House turned to her.

"I need to do something. See you in an hour."

"Wait, House where are you going?"

"I'll be back. You can help Father Happy Hour sort bingo cards." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah ok."

Quickly he limped out.

"Come here dear one. He lucked out because that was supposed to be his job. Oh you don't mind do you?'

"No not at all." She walked beside him through the side door of the sanctuary.

"I appreciate the help. Typically Clara does them for me but I give her a week off and my world falls apart."

Cameron felt a different type of sadness in his voice but affection nonetheless.

"Something tells me you care for her more than just your secretary." Cameron probed.

The priest smiled keeping his eyes trained on his task. "The heart has a will of its own Allison. I consider myself truly blessed. Clara has been in my life for thirty-two years. Not an improper word or action has passed between us. Yet we are closer than most married couples. She's truly a Godsend and for that I truly thank the Lord for her. I need nothing more than her presence here and I suppose she feels the same."

"It sounds like a beautiful love story."

"Thank you for your kindness my dear."

They continued in their silence and worked efficiently.

"So just a question. Did you know that he was going to uh, open himself to you like he just did?"

"Not at that moment no. But I know the anger he's held for his father for some time. I don't know if you being here in Margaretville was the winning combination dear Allison but he stopped running. He must have or he'd never have brought you here. God's plans don't always unfold the way we expect. We either fight ourselves and follow Him or we do what we want and we close our hearts until He disappears."

"So Greg never talked about his dad?"

"No, but I knew it was in there. Being the shepherd of this flock carries its burdens. I use to talk to those closest with him after his parents left and they'd tell me how withdrawn he was. But I was the last person he'd ever confide in. I prayed many years for him to allow the Lord in. He has a long road still but the darkness isn't as heavily upon him anymore."

Cameron nodded her agreement.

"May I ask you a question?" He said turning to face her.

"What made you love him? Why did you stay?"

"I don't know what made me love him. He never made it easy. I lost my first husband to cancer and he knew that so he figured I was just trying to rescue him. Part of me will always try to do that anyway. What I saw was this fierce determination behind him being a doctor. Sure he's a genius and does it partly for amusement but there is that drive behind it. It makes him takes risks that save lives. He never gives up and he put that mentality in me too I guess."

Father Auggie took Cameron in his arms and said a silent prayer of thank you for who she was.

"You have such a gentle spirit. God bless you Allison."

House still hadn't returned by the time they finished so Father Auggie took Cameron on a tour of the sanctuary and then down through the halls and into the nursery.

Greg painted the children's room himself. Locked himself in here for two days and wouldn't let anyone in. This was what he created."

It wasn't a typical nursery with pink rabbits or little blue teddy bears. The room was filled with lion cubs. They were all different colors and sizes playing baseball or delivering mail. There was even a doctor with spectacles. The bright blue carpet had paw prints all over it. The rest of the equipment was setup to entertain little children but the murals captured the eye.

"Greg has such vision and he discovered a talent in another young man. Come down here to the prayer room."

The room was dimly lit but Cameron could see the stained glass windows were rich with color. At the front of the room was a wooden altar and in the center, set into the wall was a beautifully lit cross all made out of stained glass. The room gave her another sense of peace.

"Who did all of this Father Auggie?"

He beamed at the question. "Look here."

He pointed to the wooden frame by the window in the back. Cameron read it out loud. "C.K. Stone?"

"It's Charlie."

"Stone? I thought Ruthie's last name was McGlover?"

"It is until the wedding then it will be Stone."

"I'm confused. I thought it was going to be Brady."

"Brady is Dan's first name. His mother named him Daniel Brady Stone. Dan Brady is his first name."

"Oh! I just thought he really liked the sound of his own name!" She laughed.

"You think that's bad, my name is Augustine Frances Donatello Medici Tortoni."

"Holy cow! No wonder you go by Father Auggie."

"We used to call him Auggie the doggie until Aunt Virginia threatened to send us to the all boys seminary summer camp." House said surprising them both.

"She should've done it too.' He chuckled.

"Braeden and I are headed down to Michaelangelo's for pizza and Pac-man. You coming with us?"

"I got a better offer. Aunt Virginia invited Cuddy and Wilson over to have meatball subs with us. Remember I wasn't supposed to see you until tomorrow." She replied.

He growled at her response and rubbed the back of his neck. "Man! B-man will never forgive me if I don't let him loose on those ghosts. All right I'll drop you off at the Marsico's Deli. Aunt V will be there getting her hard salami and pepperoni for the week. She either eats it or beats people up with it."

Father Auggie laughed. "Only you Gregory, only you."

"I warned her not to leave that pie in the window."

Cameron laughed as the image appeared in her mind of a young House. "Father Auggie thank you for everything. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you child."

"See you tomorrow Pops." House quipped.

He nodded and waived them away.

When they were in the truck, House shook his head. "I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

"Why is that?"

"You're sleeping in my old bed less then a mile away."

"The stallion is trying to break out of his barn."

"Uh yeah!" He scoffed.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?"

"Braeden's been whining about when you're coming to see him. I guess he's wearing on me."

"You'd never make it in the Army. You never answer a direct question."

"Green isn't my color."

House walked Cameron inside and looked genuinely happy to see Wilson and Cuddy.

"The restaurant looks fabulous when we drove by. Did Bruce take my advice on the three quarter shelves?" Wilson asked excitedly.

"Wilson you are the only straight man I've ever heard that uses the word fabulous. Are you sure you haven't dropped the soap around Carter or Abrams?"

The smack was hard and sudden.

"Watch your mouth." Uncle Cappy said. This earned him a wink from Aunt Virginia.

"The shelves gave us room to extend the baking block. So your inane measurements paid off." House corrected.

The jaded comment was typical but the smile was new and it caught Wilson off guard. The women were all bunched in the kitchen and not paying attention.

"You're happy aren't you? I mean you have your pocket arsenal to hide it but you're really happy." Wilson asked.

"Don't get excited I just bought a new bike and I used your credit card for eleven grand."

"I said you were happy not honest. But really I'm happy for you. Cameron's great."

"Knock it off Mary Poppins."

It was another hour before House began to head for the door. The sun was beginning to set. Cuddy and Aunt Virginia were rolling meatballs. Wilson had joined Uncle Cappy, Bruce, Charlie, and Joey in the shed. They were all gathered around birdfeeders painting and sanding them to hang off the back roof of the restaurant. Bruce and Charlie finished painting the arches for Dan Brady and Ruthie's wedding.

While everyone was distracted with their tasks, House pulled Cameron onto the porch.

"Sure I can't convince you to chase ghosts and demolish a big Sicily?" He said.

"And give up meatball subs? No way I've been waiting weeks for those famous meatballs. Are you sure you can't convince Braeden to eat here?"

"Not a chance. Pac-man is in his blood. He's like a vampire to blood."

The darkness was starting to creep around them. He tossed his cane on the porch swing. Cameron felt her pulse quicken. He entwined his fingers in hers and folded them behind her back.

"If you need a blood sample now would be the time."

"I don't have my needle."

"Be creative Dr. Cameron."

He leaned down and captured her lips. He was painfully slow and if her hands weren't locked behind her she would've taken full advantage. The roughness of his face teased her smooth skin. She could feel his tongue on her lower lip and it was breaking her resistance. Then maddeningly he pulled back. He looked at her face, she could barely make out his eyes.

"Hey." He whispered closing his eyes so he was completely in shadow. "I love you. I can't promise the beast won't rear his ugly head but I think I can control it. If that's good enough for you and you can buy into what the village people are all saying, would you be willing to marry me? Braeden needs a mom and let's face it I'm not into kissing scraped knees."

She laughed quietly.

"It won't be perfect Al but all I can promise is that I love you and Braeden and it will be enough for us. Will you marry me for real?"

"You know House if you had asked me that the first time we came here and had meant it then I would have gotten it annulled the day we got home. Aunt Virginia said that Uncle Cappy wasn't the right one for her either at first. All he could promise was that he'd make it up to her and that he'd always love her. It's clear to me that he's kept that promise."

"So?" He trailed off.

"So I asked if you were like him and she said yes. So who am I to mess with tradition?" She said.

He moved to kiss her but before he could music started from out on the lawn.

_Never thought I'd fall_

_But now I hear love's call_

_I'm getting sentimental over you_

In the dark Cameron could just about make out a large figure standing by the truck. She giggled into House's shirt.

"Thanks a lot Fat Boy!" He bellowed.

She saw the figure turn and walk back down to the shed. House wrapped his arms around Cameron and kissed her deeply as they swayed to Frank Sinatra.

_I thought I was happy, I could live without love_

_ Now I must admit love is all I'm thinking of_

_ Won't you please be kind and just makeup you mind?_

_ That you'll be sweet and gentle_

_ Be gentle with me, because I'm_

_ Sentimental over you._

They danced in the dark through that song and then "Strangers in the Night" followed. A truck pulled into the driveway.

"Crap!" He said.

A moment later Braeden bounded up onto the porch.

"Uncle, why are you and Auntie Alice standing here in the dark? You hunting frogs or something?"

"I'm hunting you up a mom Popcorn."

"You are? But where will Auntie Alice go?"

"How about if Auntie Alice is your mom?"

"Yay!" He squealed and ran to hug Cameron.

Dan Brady stepped up on the porch with Ruthie on his arm.

"Married? Well it's about time Fuzzball!" He said slapping House on the back and shaking his hand. Ruthie hugged Cameron.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was picking B-man up?"

"You were until Aunt Virginia called us for meatball subs."

"How did she get him to give up P-A-C-M-A-N?" Cameron asked.

"I'm sharp as a Sicilian's vendetta." Aunt Virginia said from the doorway.

House chuckled. "Oh you bribed him."

"You better believe it. I spent the evening make him Peanut Butter Canoli's."

"That boy has the biggest sweet tooth." Ruthie giggled.

They all crowded into the house and cheers and shouting ensued. The women were all crying the men jabbing at each other and teasing House. The food seemed endless. Aunt Virginia came from a family of six brothers and four sisters so she was used to cooking for an army. There were two mountainous tables of meatballs, pasta, deli rolls, salads, and drinks.

"Uncle Cappy guess what?" Braeden announced.

"What's that my bambino?"

"Auntie Alice is going to be my mommy."

The table went silent like someone had hit the mute button. Aunt Virginia looked from House Uncle Cappy's guilty eyes. House nodded simply.

"Corrado, go get the Sambuca!"

She hurried out of the room and was back in within a minute.

"Here sweet baby." She said to House.

House opened the small box. The ring shimmered like the sun and slid perfectly on Cameron's finger.

"You've been planning this haven't you?" He said looking at Aunt Virginia suspiciously.

"What?" She laughed.

"This ring belonged to Aunt Virginia's great grandmother. The stone is alexandrite which means if you lose it big boys named Guido from Hoboken show up to cut off your hand." He turned back to Aunt Virginia. "I know you used to wear this ring all the time Aunt V. Your fingers are bigger than Al's." He accused.

"There's a reason he's a good doctor sweetheart." Uncle Cappy said to his wife putting another whole meatball in his mouth.

"I might've had it cleaned an adjusted while I was with your Uncle in Rye last weekend."

"It's so beautiful. It's hard to stop looking at it." Cuddy remarked.

"They don't make them in nipple rings." House chided.

Aunt Virginia back handed him across the back of the head.

"Two points." Dan Brady laughed.

"When's the wedding?" Wilson asked.

"Monday." Dan Brady said quickly. "It makes sense partner. Ruthie and I already discussed it and since the town will already be decked out we might as well do it together."

"I'm happy with that." Cameron said surprising House.

Without warning Aunt Virginia began to sob uncontrollably. All the men in the house were instantly at her side. Uncle Cappy looked fearful.

"Whatsa matter baby?" He asked.

"I can't believe this is happening. You know how long I've wanted this for our Greg. "

"I know how many nights of sleep you gave up to pray for him. God listens angel." He wrapped his massive arms around her and kissed her head while she cried. He looked at House and silently mouthed, _Get over here_.

Braeden who was sitting on House's lap was in a panic. "Uncle Danny why is Aunt Virginia crying?"

"Well buddy sometimes adults cry when they get happy. Why don't you go give her a hug."

Braeden didn't delay because Aunt Virginia was his hero. He climbed into her lap and patted her head, which made her cry harder. House under scrutiny from Uncle Cappy went and held on to both of them.

By nine o'clock Aunt Virginia started to kick everyone out. She stood at the front door kissing and hugging people and sending them off with healthy helpings of leftovers. Braeden had fallen asleep in Uncle Cappy's recliner watching Blue's Clues on DVD. Cameron walked House outside.

"You know the B-man is sound asleep and my cabin's occupancy requires two bodies in the house at all times." Cameron laughed. It's a good thing you have Lusha and the puppies."

"Nothing I hate worse than a woman pretending to value some reclaimed virtue." He grumbled.

"I value my life. If I'm not here for breakfast Aunt Virginia will chase me with a rolling pin." Cameron said.

"No she won't."

"Yes she will!" They heard her shout from inside.

"Goodnight House."

"You know at some point you will have to call me by my first name if for no other reason than it sounds better in ecstasy."

Cameron laughed. "Go home before you get in trouble." She kissed him and they hung on a long time in silence before he finally descended the porch.

The next morning Cameron was stretched out on her back fast asleep when something cold and wet hit her face. She sat up quickly and noticed House and Braeden hiding inside the closet with water guns. When she got up to chase them, House hit her with another stream of cold water. Before she could recover, they were out. But revenge was sweet as House let out a yelp from the hallway. Then she heard Braeden squeal with delight. A moment later Aunt Virginia arrived with a big wooden spoon in her hand.

"Are you all right? Those boys are so ornery!"

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"Of course angel. Are you hungry?"

"Not really I still have half a stomach full of meatballs."

"I figured as much. Corrado brought bagels back for the deli."

"From Marsico's?"

"The very place."

"I think I suddenly have room. Let me take a shower and I'll join you in a few."

By the time Cameron got to the table, all the men had left to start work on the restaurant. She was a little disappointed that she didn't see House but he was a distraction. Ruthie came over with Vivian and the four discussed the wedding. Around 10:00am the ladies got in Vivian's Explorer and headed down the hill to the restaurant. The sun was shining brilliantly through the trees. The men were setting up tables, chairs and the stage for the band. The women began working on the cooking. The only man allowed in the kitchen was Uncle Cappy as he headed the menu. As he headed into the kitchen he turned on the jukebox newly loaded with all the classics he loved. Everyone from Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin to Patti Page and Ella Fitzgerald took their turn crooning through the new speakers.

At 1:00pm work came to a halt as everyone headed over to the church for the wedding rehearsal. The rehearsal lasted for an hour. Then they all piled back in the cars to head back to the restaurant. Cameron had no idea how it happened but by 5 o'clock the entire town was gathered in the courtyard of Al's House of Italian. The crew assembled outside with the crowd in front for the ribbon cutting ceremony.

Johnny Dakota handed the microphone to Aunt Virginia. "On behalf of my family and friends we welcome you to Al's House of Italian. We'd like to thank all of you for coming out and all the time and donations put into erecting this lovely restaurant. For the rest of the month everyone gets free dessert with their meal. Except for you Dan Brady, I saw you eat that canoli behind the kitchen doors!" Everyone laughed and Dan Brady smiled sheepishly. "Now before my little bambino cuts the ribbon today, I'd like to introduce to you a special guest all the way from Los Angeles. Please give a round of applause for our Yankees Skipper, Joe Torre!"

As Joe made his way to the front, Cameron watched Uncle Cappy's excited expression. He reminded her of a ten year old with a brand new oiled up baseball glove. House shoved Uncle Cappy forward.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for such a warm welcome. I've been in Los Angeles for nearly two years and coming back here makes me homesick. My wife and I were saddened to hear about the old restaurant. We had a lovely romance in that place. When I got the call from Corrado's nephew Greg asking me to be master of ceremonies I knew it was truly an honor. May your new restaurant be blessed with all the love and happiness that you gave to me and Allie and may a Red Sox toe never lay foot through its doors."

There was a great applause from everyone. Only a few people booed the Red Sox reference but it was all in good fun.

"Where's my little Braeden?" Aunt Virginia

"Here I am!"

"Oh he's my baby! Braeden, you are going to help Mr. Joe cut the ribbon." She said

Joe put his hands around Braeden's and together they cut the ribbon. Uncle Cappy beamed with pride.

"Corrado, can you follow us into the restaurant for the unveiling of a special gift?" Joe said.

As many people as could fit filed in behind them. Uncle Cappy had been waiting weeks to see what was behind the curtain. Charlie and Bruce took the rope in each hand.

"On behalf of your town, and my former team the Bronx Bombers, we present "The Corrado Hall of Fame."

The curtain was pulled down and gasps and sounds of amazement echoed through the room. The mural, which was 10 feet high and twenty feet long, featured everyone who had worked on the restaurant in full Yankees uniforms standing in the middle of Yankee stadium. Uncle Cappy himself held a big bat in one hand. Braeden stood between Dan Brady and House in the mural. He had a glove and baseball. The people were so real they could've easily stepped out of the painting. Beneath each player was their name autographed and printed neatly. Joe Torre stood in his infamous number 6 jersey, wearing sunglasses and standing in the dugout. Above the player's heads were Babe Ruth, Joe DiMaggio, Lou Gehrig, and Thurman Munson standing on a cloud watching over the players. Above them was a big banner that read "Al's House of Italian presents Corrado's Hall of Fame."

Cameras flashed and there were great amounts of chatter in the room. Uncle Cappy stood staring at every detail, tears streaming from his eyes. He ran his hand over every detail that he could reach. Braeden's sweet face brought him to tears but it wasn't until he got to the bottom that the tears really fell. There was a dedication written in blue in the bottom corner.

_Legends are born with blood running blue_

_ Destined by God before anyone knew_

_ Pinstripe legacy awaiting their pitch_

_ Fingers awaiting the ball's rounded stitch._

_ Yankees are heroes to a little boy's heart_

_ A team standing tall and set there apart_

_ But a legend was birthed right here in this place_

_ Blood of a hero, Compassion on his face_

_ One man standing with the strength of ten_

_ He took all us boys and made us men_

Pride of the chef that graces this kitchen

_ Meatballs and magic is what he's pitching_

_ Timeless love for one special dame_

_ Heart of a slugger wins the game_

_ A legend was born to make Margaretville happy_

_ A glass lifted high for the great Uncle Cappy _

Under the poem were four signatures, Dan Brady, Johnny Dakota, Joey, and House. Beneath that was a small handprint. He knew that was Braeden's. He turned and looked at the faces. People he had know all or half his life. But it was House he finally settled on.

"Come here son." He said trying to keep his emotions safe. He wrapped his arms around House and the big man cried. House bit his lip. He could withstand any emotion but not a man who had been his hero. Braeden hugged Uncle Cappy's leg which only served in affecting him worse. Cameron and Aunt Virginia stood and watched their men happily.

"SPEECH SPEECH!" Dan Brady shouted and then the crowd followed.

Uncle Cappy wiped his eyes and took the microphone from Joey.

"My father used to tell me this story about a little boy who wished to hold a star from the sky in his hand. His older brother told him stars were too big to hold but the boy persisted. When he turned 25 and he held his first child, he knew God had picked the star himself and placed it in his arms. Today God has handed me my star. I look at all of you's guys and I think I've really hit the big time. This place is not just a restaurant it's my legacy and it is my honor to cook for you. You all mean so much and that, well that is just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You made me this pudgy paisan feel like a million bucks and I wanna thank you all."

The crowd went wild. Hugs and kisses went all around and Cameron soaked up every minute. The crowd filtered out to the tents in the back where food and music were being provided. The menu consisted of lasagna, chicken catatorri, baked ziti, chicken alforno, variety of sauces and salads, fresh baked Italian bread, and more desserts than Braeden could ever hope to devour.

The music was provided by a band that Uncle Cappy knew from Brooklyn called "The Holy Cannoli's" They played Frank Sinatra, Bing Crosby, Rosemary Clooney, Perry Como, and many others. The dance floor was never empty.

Since everyone had showed up for the grand opening, the two couples decided to make it their reception also. Soon both couples were called to the floor.

House was close to Ruthie and dragged her on the floor before Dan Brady and Cameron got there.

"Offer's still good Ruthie. We're still single till tomorrow. We could hole up in Mountain Creek Motor Lodge and burn the place down." House teased.

"I guess we better hurry up then." She said with a smile.

House was so stunned he stopped in mid sway. He was speechless as Ruthie tugged on his arm. "Well are you coming with me or not?"

Before he could speak Dan Brady put his arm around House's neck. He put his knuckles to House's scalp and rubbed really hard. "Not if you were the last monkey on earth. Keep dreaming." He said.

House smacked Dan in the back of the head. "I kissed her first don't forget that."

Ruthie blushed crimson. "I was thirteen!"

House smiled and reached for Cameron's hand.

"She played you like a violin." Cameron teased.

"She may have thought she did but I still hold ultimate power over her so she won't have that for long."

"So you've been playing Superman in my absence. Who would have thought it possible? You really made Uncle Cappy so happy."

"He needed somewhere to get away from Aunt V."

Cameron laughed. In many ways he had changed but he'd never be sappy. Uncle Cappy got up to the microphone and began to sing "Some Enchanted Evening." It surprised Cameron because she'd heard him singing quietly in the shed but she had no idea that he had such a lovely voice. The two couples danced both enamored with their mates. Ruthie cried throughout most of the dance as Dan Brady whispered words of love into her ear.

"So you're sure you want to do this?" Cameron asked after a minute.

"Dance in circles? Not really but I'm getting good at pole dancing." He said lifting his cain.

Cameron shook her head. "I meant marrying me."

"You're jumping in shark infested waters with a dead steal strapped to your back. But that's how you swim so yeah I'm sure."

"I'm really quite shocked at all that has happened. I'm really starting to believe there is a God."

"Shh don't say that too loud. Father Auggie will have you doing Bible pushups in a week."

Dan Brady laughed behind them. "Now why would you ruin a good song with a memory like that?"

Uncle Cappy finished and the couples retreated to their shared table. As if on cue, Father Auggie appeared at the table. Dan Brady was laughing so hard that House sucker kicked him under the table. He yelped.

"What happened Uncle Danny?" Braeden asked.

"I got a Charlie horse buddy."

Braeden's face lit up and House knew why but there was no stopping him. He raced to Charlie.

"What got into him?" Dan Brady asked confused.

"Whip out your wallet big mouth."

"Why?"

Cameron and Ruthie burst into giggles. Father Auggie smiled as well.

"You told B man that you got a Charlie horse. In his mind you got Charlie a horse." Ruthie laughed.

"You're still just a dumb jock!" House shouted as Dan rushed off.

Dakota came to claim Cameron for a dance and Father Auggie asked Ruthie. House went to seek out cannoli's.

"You always got your grubby hands on the last of the cannoli's." the voice said.

"Better then my grubby hands on your wife." House said without turning around.

"Bob!" Aunt Virginia squealed.

Cameron was pulled out of her dance and across the crowd. The man hugged Aunt Virginia with his back to Cameron. He turned and Cameron's breath caught.

"Oh Mylanta!" She said with her eyes the size of pepperonis.

"Allison meet Bob." Aunt Virginia said.

"It's ok Allison. I'm just a guy. I'm not made of gold. I'm no one special. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're absolutely as lovely as Aunt Virginia said."

"T-t-thank you."

He turned and held out his hand to the woman beside him. "This is my wife Gracie. I can't believe a schmuck like you is getting married. You get tired of the Sicilian Sizzle here chasing you with hard salami?" Bob teased.

"It's not the salami I worry about; it's the shoes she can throw blindly around corners."

"Only when I miss with my wooden spoon!"

"Which ain't often." Bob laughed. "Where's your Uncle Cappy?"

"Over there schmoozing real celebrities." House said.

"I outta belt you in the mouth. But outta respect for your lovely bride to be, I will refrain. Hey is that Joe Torre?"

"Yeah. You wanna meet him? Maybe you'll get an autograph that's worth something."

House felt a hard slap to his rear end.

"Hey you stop giving Bob a hard time or he'll never come visit me over the holidays. And you ain't going anywhere. You start up the boy's club and you forget about the ladies. Now stay! Gracie come with me I want to show you the china pattern we settled on. Bob you go see the boys but if any of you is late to that ceremony tomorrow none of you is walking straight out of the ceremony."

"Yes ma'am." Bob laughed bowing slightly. "I believe you mean that."

"And you tell Dakota and Dan Brady if they're late I'm banning cooking for a month!"

"I think you mean that one too. You're still so saucy." He winked at her.

Cameron waited till her and House we alone. "You know Robert DeNiro? Are you for real?"

"You could say I know him inside out. His family owns property up here. We used to run together. I gave him an emergency appendectomy when I was here for Christmas one year."

"And you never mentioned this to me why?"

"He's just some guy with a script. He's not a celebrity around here. He's not the only one I know either but I'm not going to mop up your drool to tell you the others."

"Hey Cowboy, can I borrow your lady. Mom asked her to come over." Dakota said.

"You better take her in the Bronco, she'll wear out the springs in your old Dodge." House replied.

"Forget it you scoundrel! I'm not bringing her back! We're going to elope so she knows what a real man is like!"

She reached up and kissed House. He held her a little longer then she expected. His blue eyes were tender.

"I've gotta find my kid. If I load him up with sugar Dan Brady and Ruthie won't start the honeymoon early." He said mischievously

Dakota and Cameron drove down to the two-story house off Lincoln drive. Cameron liked Johnny's parents. They were quiet gentle people who seemed at home with everyone. Rita hadbtaken an instant like to Cameron. Johnny looked just like his dad with jet-black hair and dark eyes.

She met them at the door unable to control her excitement.

"Hi sweetie! You all ready for your big day?"

"I think so. I think Aunt Virginia is the one who's most excited though. Why aren't you qat the party?"

"We're going but I wanted you to try on your dress first."

"My dress? I thought Aunt Virginia already bought one?"

"She did, from me."

Cameron followed her into the den. "Close your eyes please."

Cameron complied.

"All right open them."

Cameron felt instant tears burn her eyes. The dress was a traditional flowing lace gown. At the bottom were soft blue silk ribbons end to end. It added to the flow of the gown. There was also a matching blue ribbon that encircled the waist.

"That's mine?"

"Yes honey it is. Do you like it? I have time to make adjustments if you'd prefer."

"I wouldn't change anything. I would've never imagined something so beautiful in my life."

"I'm so happy you like it. I've been working on it for two months."

"Two? Oh right the original date. I don't know what to say, it's so elegant."

"Your face was all I needed."

"Rita are you back here?"

"Back here Virginia." Rita called.

"Oh Rita, e' bella!" She said in Italian when she saw the dress. "It's so lovely!"

"Thank you." She said modestly.

"The ribbon matches Greg's tie. That dress looks like you poured your soul into it. There is no one in all of New York who makes dresses as beautiful as you Rita." Aunt Virginia gushed. "I bet Ruthie's is just as elegant."

"Would you like to see it?"

Rita pulled the closet door open.

"A silver dress?" Cameron said mystified.

"Mmm it's her dream dress from when she was a little girl. But she thinks this is her dress." She said pointing to the simple white dress.

"So she doesn't know?"

Rita smiled and gave Aunt Virginia the floor.

"You know Dan Brady loved Ruthie since grade school and it was the same for her."

"But she was married before right?"

"Yes, because Dan Brady announced like a fool that he was marrying Lisa Ellensworth from Syracuse. He left for six months. Ruthie began dating and married Winslow. Dan Brady returned six months later calling Lisa a harlot in cheap shoes. He was crushed that Ruthie was married but he was too honorable to rock the boat. The Lord was kind to her because she had Charlie. When Winslow found out that Charlie was mildly autistic he ran off. Greg was furious because Ruthie was devastated. He and Dan Brady followed Winslow to Pennsylvania and threatened him within an inch of his life if he returned."

"What a jerk."

"Yeah and even though Ruthie hadn't been married that long, she felt she was a failure. Even though it was obvious that Dan Brady loved her, he knew she needed time to mend. They became friends but never crossed the line. He really helped Charlie as well. You can tell that he is a bit autistic but Dan Brady helped him and taught him. He never told him that he couldn't do anything."

"I always knew I liked that guy." Cameron said.

"The entire town does too. Anyway one day Ruthie wrote a story for the town's journal "Ordinary Town Folk." She wrote about a young woman who falls in love with an angel. The angel couldn't stay with her because God needed him back. So as his promise that one-day they'd be together, he gives her an elegant silver gown. Ruthie was pretty elaborate about the dress. Dan Brady kept the story and he and Charlie began to sketch drawings of the way it would look. This lovely lady brought the drawing to life. It's been a work in progress for five years."

"Yes and we started a secret society called The Bogey and Bacall Club to discuss our favorite couples at length. It's been a joy." Rita said.

"I think you have made two very happy brides." Cameron beamed and so did Rita.

"You and Ruthie meet here in the morning and we'll get you all dressed up."

"Good, now let's get back to our men at the party." Aunt Virginia said.

As Cameron walked down the hall to use the bathroom she stopped dead in her tracks. There on the wall was a portrait painted of a young woman. It was the same woman that Cameron had seen twice. Rita noticed that she'd stopped.

"That's my daughter the way she would look now. Charlie painted this. He found a program that does age progression. The police use it to find missing people. Anyway, this was my birthday present last year. I miss my Marguerite so much."

Cameron dared not utter a word. She'd seen the girl when she was young. It was the reason she'd looked familiar to her but not recognizable. She would tell Aunt Virginia later.

The men were gathered around the dessert table when the ladies returned. More dancing and music ensued and then the cleanup began. Braeden practically attacked Cameron on her return.

"Guess what Auntie?"

"What's that kiddo?"

"Uncle Cappy has Pac-Man." He pulled Cameron into the restaurant.

House was leaning over the game. Cameron hadn't seen a game like that since she had been in a pizza chain in New York City. Uncle Cappy, Dakota, Dan Brady, Joey, and Charlie watched like little boys.

"I can tell by the perfume that Dr. Cameron has returned. Popcorn, you wanna come and take over. I have something better to chase then ghosts."

House let Braeden slip in and House pulled Cameron to an empty booth in the back.

"I think all of you aren't more than 10."

"We need some form of entertainment when the wives get uppity." He said.

"Well noted that I'm locking up your video games when you're in the dog house."

House shook his head. "I think we better get a pre-nup. I don't want you to steal my Battletoads."

"That's to protect you after the marriage not during."

"I can make better use of my time during." He pulled her down in the booth and ran his fingers over her belly while he kissed her slowly and deliberately. The desire in his eyes was unmistakable. "To hell with the wedding, let's start with the honeymoon now. Ow ow ow ow!" He hollered.

Aunt Virginia grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the booth.

"Greggory." She said slow and evenly.

"Crap, my full first name."

"Greggory." She repeated. "Do you remember Cucchiaio?"

Cameron enjoyed watching House squirm.

"Cucchiaio was a wooden spoon that was especially made by my grandfather to make large meals for a large family. There was eleven kids in my mother's family. So Cucchiaio, which is Italian for spoon, was a foot and a half long and made from solid oak. My grandmother gave me the spoon when I got married. I used to-"

"She used to chase me, Uncle Cappy, and Joey with it. My as- ugh my rear end look like a peanut butter cookie."

"You were an ornery bunch. I am a little lady after all."

"No one believes that Aunt V! I believe I took a few wallops to my backside as well." Dakota said.

"Cucchiaio met an untimely death at a pirate bonfire." House said.

"Oh no. What did you do to him for that?" Cameron asked.

Dakota began to laugh hysterically. "She had Bruce and my father remove the ragtop from his Chevelle. It was the middle of November. It snows here almost all month! That was a classic! Paulina Maurfino was so mad that she had to endure that that she broke up with him."

Everyone had a good laugh over that. "A Sicilian never forgets a vendetta." She said.

Uncle Cappy arrived on the scene. "Greg, my boy you look like you need to be rescued."

"She's turned into Haggatha. See the smoke from her nostrils?"

"Mama, leave the boy alone. He's getting married tomorrow." He said shaking his hands at her.

In return he got an evil look. Uncle Cappy pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. When he finished Aunt Virginia glowed. "There you go. She's purring like a kitten. She won't bother you anymore my boy. Come on everyone out to the parking lot."

Everyone went outside and looked up as Uncle Cappy pointed. The band played and fireworks played all around. House and Cameron sat in the back of Dakota's truck with Braeden nestled between them.

Cameron watched the fireworks in silence. She held House's hand. She reflected on all that had happened. He was still House in many ways but the rough layers had peeled down. Cameron was meant to be a part of the entire cosmic explosion in his life but what was left was a colorful glow. He squeezed her hand as if acknowledging it all.

Rita decided it would be easier if Cameron and Ruthie stayed at her house that night. She sent Hector to sleep over at House's cabin with the men. Aunt Virginia threatened all of the men with death if they even thought of drinking and put Charlie in charge of spying.

The night ended with good ole' boys around the fire pit and the ladies talking about their men.


	28. Ch28: Day of the Angels

Everything was in full swing the next morning. Cameron awoke to the same heavenly smells in the kitchen. The ladies piled in the kitchen and devoured the pancakes and coffee. When the kitchen was clean they headed into the den.

Rosa made Ruthie sit down. "I know you tried on the white dress but a certain gentleman thought you should not settle for ordinary. I would like to present your real wedding dress."

Ruthie's eyes sparkled and then she shook with violent sobs. Then she began to hyperventilate. The ladies rushed into action to calm her down. Cameron feared that Dan Brady had made a wrong decision.

"Vivian, call Dan Brady!" Aunt Virginia said. Within a minute Dan Brady was on the line.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

She was crying to hard that Dan Brady left the men and drove like a rocket to Rosa's. He didn't even knock he just rushed in.

"Dan Brady you cannot come in here!" Vivian hollered.

"Wedding tradition be damned. Let me see Ruthie, Viv."

When Vivian refused to move Dan Brady picked her up carried her over his shoulder into the den. Seeing Ruthie he dropped Vivian gently into the recliner. He walked to the sofa and crouched in front of her.

"What's the matter my love?"

"Oh Danny it's my dress. How did you know? How could you know?" She cried again.

"Well now mind you I'm no Cendarius the angel, but I do know some talented people in this town that wanted you to have that dress. Your son and I did the sketches from your story. Rosa and Aunt Virginia help bring it to life. I want you to have all you've ever dreamed of because you're all I've ever wanted; you, Charlie, and Braeden are my life."

Ruthie again was overcome with emotion. He kissed her tenderly and wrapped his arms around her till it subsided. Finally she was able to pull it together.

"Now that you're all right I have to head back to the stockade and the men. Hopefully Greg has revived with some coffee."

"Did he drink? I'll kill him! Give me your keys." Aunt Virginia said.

"Easy killer. He stayed up most the night with Braeden. Apparently chocolate milk doesn't agree with the kid's stomach. It was my fault I forgot. Anyway he was throwing up so Greg stayed till he fell asleep."

Aunt Virginia smiled and let him go. The women all bustled about. More tears were shed when Ruthie saw herself in the mirror. They were all so happy. Cameron felt like a princess with all the pampering. The doorbell rang and Rebecca Nelson answered it.

"Hello, Rebecca. I'm here to pick you ladies up."

"Ladies, Mac is here. Come look at this. Bless my soul I've never seen anything like it."

In the front of the house was a white stretch limo. The ladies all squealed and ran to load up. In the backseat was a small box with a card that Cameron recognized as House's scrawl.

"Open it Allison!" Vivian squealed.

The card said simply "I love you. GH" Inside the box was a bracelet made of white gold with diamonds and sapphires. All the ladies cooed.

Aunt Virginia whispered in Cameron's ear. "It matches Serafina's ring." Cameron nodded with a smile.

The limo headed for the church and the ladies all started singing "Chapel of Love and laughing joyfully."

Cuddy met the ladies outside of the church. Since she was Wilson's date she went with him to the church. Wilson stood beside House in tuxedos with sapphire vests. Dan Brady stood next to his new best man Dakota in tuxedos and silver vests. They all four wore cowboy boots. Father Auggie was in a silver and gold robe. Braeden carried the rings proudly in his little black tux. Vivian's niece Sophia was the flower girl. Ruthie was the first bride to walk escorted by Charlie who couldn't have been more proud. Cameron followed behind escorted by Uncle Cappy. House looked as stunned the last time she'd worn a dress like that at work.

"If I'd known what a knockout you were in a wedding dress I would've made it mandatory attire for work."

Cameron laughed. "You look like a million bucks in that suit."

The ceremony was beautiful. Braeden stole the show when Father Auggie asked if House took Cameron's hand in marriage. It took House a second and Braeden stood up on the front pew.

"You're supposed to say I do, Uncle!"

"I'm working on it Popcorn. What the kid said. I do."

The final kiss seemed to last a lifetime but everyone in the church cheered. They walked out of the church to people throwing handfuls of birdseed. All four of them headed toward the limo. Braeden started to cry.

"What's wrong buckaroo?" Dan Brady said.

"Uncle Cappy says all good Italians cry when they are happy!" Dan Brady laughed.

"Indeed he's right."

"Come on Popcorn get in the car"

Braeden's eyes went wide. "But you said I couldn't come to the moon with honey."

Ruthie and Cameron laughed. Braeden always had a way with expressions.

"You have to come. I can't have banana pancakes with a bunch of grownups. Besides they have a big pool." House said

"I love you Uncle!" Braeden said diving into House's arms.

"Yeah kid I love you too, but don't tell your Aunt Cameron ok?"

They loaded up in the limo that would take them to get their cars where they were off on a honeymoon trip to the Jersey shore. Charlie went along too so he and Braeden could share a room for the couples to have privacy. As Vampire Jane pulled away from the cabin, Cameron swore she saw Marguerite standing by the cabin, a smile finally on her face.


	29. Ch29: An Honored Man

Epilogue

Forty-six years later…..

"And among our distinguished guests tonight is New York's top neurosurgeon and chairman of Pediatrics at Princeton-Plainsboro in New Jersey. Please give a warm welcome to Dr. Braeden Daniel House. Or as the children like to call him, Dr. Popcorn."

The applause rose and everyone watched the gracious doctor ascend the steps. His soft silver hair combed neatly. He wore a black tuxedo with a red and black checkered bowtie. He had large steady hands and a smile that enchanted. The women in the room were all taken by his handsome features but Dr. Braeden wouldn't ever have eyes for anyone but Katie Dakota.

Johnny Dakota had married Savannah Carmichael the year after House married Cameron. That same year Savannah gave birth to twins, a boy named Henry and a girl named Katie. Braeden took charge of protecting Katie and when she entered college they began dating. After Braeden's second year of medical school, he and Katie wed in front of the entire town. Both Uncle Cappy and Aunt Virginia were in their 90's by then.

Cameron gave birth to a girl two years after the wedding. They named the baby Cora Virginia for Uncle Cappy and Aunt Virginia. Braeden and Katie had six children of their own, four boys and two girls. Braeden studied hard and learned both House's profession and Dan Brady's profession. His love of children made him join pediatrics.

As Braeden stood in front of people he had grown to cherish along with his wife, children, and sister, he felt a sense of pride.

"Thank you dear friends for that warm reception. I am truly humbled because in my heart I'm still just a little boy. I've spent my life with children. I can only say that God has blessed every part of my life. I had four parents instead of two. I was raised by an entire town. I married an angel and I was given the gift of a beautiful sister and six precious babies. You have graciously and warmly welcomed me into Manhatten's top hospital and Jersey's top teaching hospital. I have made a career out of fixing children's hearts and scars. I am proud and honored that this hospital has allowed me and encouraged me to open the Serafina House wing. This wing will house, fund, and research the toughest childhood diseases while not being a burden to the parents."

The applause sounded once again.

"Thank you friends. Before I step down from this podium tonight I feel it my duty and honor to say a word about my dad Dr. Greggory House. My sister Serafina passed away a long time before I was born and my dad carried that burden. Thanks to a very special woman who became one of two of my mothers and a nosy little town, my dad was able to let go of his sadness. The year following my adoption my dad opened his own clinic in Kingston, New York and not one parents paid a dime for getting their child assistance. He never talked about his joy because my dad wasn't that way but it brought him and my mother unspeakable joy. My parents are gone today; I lost my mom Ruthie three month ago. I am who God has made me and who that town inspired me to be. Thank you for all of your support, fundraising and donations. I love each of you and I look forward to saving the future of our children. Goodnight and may the Lord smile down on all of you."

Braeden descended the steps and made his way to his family. On the screen was a panoramic picture of Margaretville taken the day Al's House of Italian opened its doors. His eyes scanned each and every face. Al's was run by Joey's children now. Braeden found House's face in the crowd and then looked at himself as a young child. He was draped around House's neck. It brought tears to his eyes still missing his dad and hero. Dan Brady standing with Ruthie and Cameron completed his beloved family. The applause from the crowd was thunderous but to Dr. Braeden Daniel House it sounded just like fireworks.

THE END


End file.
